Connected I: Older Version
by xMoonPhantasy
Summary: This story is going to have an upgrade version around! (by me) Connected I: New Beginning will be uploaded soon as a new story. :D PredXOC Rated M Adult Content.
1. Incoming

**Author's note: **Well... My first story here, so go easy on me. I took the names and some information from sites about Predator and some things I just made up. Sorry for any mistakes. Reviews will be much appreciated. Thank you. Enjoy!

**Warning: **Later it will have Lemons.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Predator or Alien. I do not make money with this story. I do own the OC's and the plot. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. (This applies to all chapters!)

* * *

><p>Sakura had always lived fascinated with the Space. She contemplated the stars always wondering if there was life beyond our solar system.<p>

One night while contemplating the stars from the balcony of her room she saw what it looked like a shooting star and made a wish…

That night, on the other side of the city a strange creature emerge from the remains of a spaceship, it started to head for the center of the city. In the middle of the remains another creature emerged and with his final breath he typed something his wrist gauntlet and sent a distress call.

On Space in another ship:

"We receive a distress call from Bpi'de!" A Yautja growled entering on a huge hall with his head and eyes lowered.

"Isn't that the ship that was coming back from a Pyode Amedha and Kainde Amedha hunt?" A Yautja larger than the first one said.

"Yes Thei'de. And the worst happened. The ship crashed on the Pyode Planet." As soon as the first Yautja said that the room became agitated. "And that's not all…" he continued "The recordings we receive from the ship showed that there were no survivors and an u'darahje is on the loose in that planet…" There were a lot of snarls and growls from the others with this new information.

"Someone as to clean this mess… If we don't do something the Pyode Amedha becomes extinct." Said the Elder from the ship and clan called Za'zin. A large Yautja with some scars from numerous battles, his long dreadlocks were light black showing signs of aging and his yellow eyes showed much more knowledge that much of his fellows. His skin was brownish with dark green patterns similar to reptile scales. He stood out because of his long red cape.

"I'll go. This should be fun." Thei'de said clicking his mandibles, a large and tall Yautja he was one of the best hunters of the clan. He had dreadlocks until the middle of his back, his eyes were orange, his skin was kind of brown-reddish with black patterns and he dressed full body armor. He was considerer a killing machine to his species.

"No, I'll go…" Mumbled a Yautja a little bit shorter than Thei'de, but still considered large for his species. He was a Yautja with a well toned body, like some of the well trained hunters. He also had dreads until the middle of his back, his eyes were yellow and his skin was a mix of a cream and light brown with some dark green patterns, a patient hunter with a bad temper.

"Oh you always want to have all the fun, Setg'in. You selfish boy." Thei'de barked looking at his right where his fellow Yautja called Setg'in was sitting. Setg'in looked back at him clicking his mandibles, which were a little spread, sign he was getting annoyed. Thei'de just made some sort of chuckle.

Thei'de was a little older than Setg'in; they were good friends who liked to compete. Thei'de loved to annoy his friend and some of his fellows.

"Setg'in should go. You're still recovering from your last hunt." Elder Za'zin growled. After a few snarls and clicks, everyone agreed.

"Fine…" Thei'de growled annoyed with the decision.

"Setg'in, prepare to leave. Kill the u'darahje and all the kainde amedha." Elder Za'zin barked.

"Consider it done, Elder Za'zin." Setg'in said getting up and bowing and left the room.

Sakura had a normal life; she lived in a good house with her parents and a little sister in a pacific suburban zone. Sakura's family wasn't rich but money wasn't a problem, they were an average family. Sakura's mother was Japanese and her father an American that loved Japan. They meet in Japan when her father was in a business trip and they fall in love at first sight, they married and had Sakura and Asuka. Sakura had black hair until her middle back, pale skin and grey eyes. Her sister was more like the father with short dark brown hair, pale skin and blue eyes. Sakura was now 18 years old and her little sister 9 years old.

It was summer time and in the morning Sakura's room door was opening slowly; someone was trying to sneak in unnoticed, step by step silent coming closer like a predator.

"Asuka… Don't even think about it!" Sakura said, already awake but pretending to be asleep just to catch her sister trying to jump on her bed and scare her, something she did every weekend.

"Aw…! How did you know? I was silent like a tiger." Sakura smile at her remark, her little sister love all the animals, she was always watching programs about animals. Sakura was sure that her carrier would be something like a veterinarian so she could help them.

"Because you do the same thing, every weekend..." Sakura mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Oh! I have to change my strategy then…" said Asuka thinking out loud.

Sakura roll to her left side and was now facing the window looking to the clean sky, sign this was going to be a good and warm day. Catching her older sister out of guard Asuka jump on her sister's back…

"Rawr!" She tried to growl while tickling her older sister.

"Hey! Get off me!" Sakura shouted at her, it was annoying this kind of things for her but she loved her little sister and seeing her smile and happy made her happy too.

"Girls, breakfast!" They're mother called from downstairs.

"It's pancakes! Come quick or I will eat them all!" joked they're father.

"Pancakes! No daddy, no!" Asuka said jumping off her sister bed and running downstairs to the kitchen.

"Just a minute! I'm going to take a shower first!" respond Sakura getting up.

"Hurry up darling." said the mother.

Sakura rushed to the bathroom and took a 5 minute shower; she went to her bedroom and dressed a black tank top, some jean shorts and some boots that look like military boots. Sakura was more of a tomb boy but liked to dress some girly stuff once in a while. She got downstairs and took breakfast with her family unknown that the Predalien was already impregnating some humans in the center of the town, unnoticed.

On Setg'in's ship:

"I'm almost reaching the Pyode Amedha planet." Setg'in said to the holographic screen in front of him.

"Understood. Kill the U'darahje first and then exterminate the Kainde Amedha, leave no evidences." Respond Za'zin from the mother ship through the screen.

"I know what has to be done. I'm not a pup I'm an elite Yautja." Setg'in said being arrogant.

"Don't be insolent, Setg'in! You're talking to your Elder not with your friend Thei'de!" Growled an angry Elder with his back arched and clicking his mandibles.

"My excuses Elder…" Setg'in clicked lowering his head. He didn't like that others tell him how to do his hunt.

"Excuses accepted. I known your one of my best and youngest hunters on the elite category but don't let your bad temper and stubbornness get in the way…" Elder Za'zin said clicking his mandibles.

Seg'in said nothing just did some click and nodded, Za'zin saw that Setg'in wasn't in the mood for more talking and closed the conversation connection with a soft growled.

Setg'in made his way to Earth to prevent the human's extinction and the uncontrollable Xenomorphs.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

U'darahje – abomination (in this case the Predalien)

Pyode Amedha – Soft meat (humans)

Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat (xenomorph)


	2. Silent and Painful Chaos

**Author's note:** Sorry for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Next day Sakura took her sister for a walk on a near park.<p>

"I want to play in the sand box!" said an excited Asuka wagging Sakura's arm.

"Are you kidding me? You're too old for that." Sakura shouted annoyed.

"Ok… Push me on the swing then." Asuka sighed and pointed to the swings.

"Argh! Fine…" Sakura sighed too crossing her arms.

After a little while pushing her sister on the swing Sakura saw some people starting to run and some sort of cops rushing somewhere. She looked up to a small building and saw a strange shadow passing on the roof. Sakura turn to her little sister.

"Asuka let's go home!" Sakura said grabbing her arm to make her leave.

"Already? No!" Asuka gasped and protest.

"Come on! Now!" said Sakura grabbing Asuka's hand and running home as fast as they could besides her little sister protests. Some people were running too.

When they got home her mother and father were in panic, trying to secure the house with everything in sight.

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" said Sakura starting to panic too, grabbing her sister's hand tighter.

"My babys! Where were you? I tried to call to you!" Sakura's mom shouted obviously scared of something. She ran to hug her daughters.

"I didn't hear it. I'm sorry… But what the hell he's going on?" Sakura said trying to hide the fact that she was getting scared too. She was now thinking how stupid she was for letting the phone on silent mode.

"I was so worry!" The mother said sobbing and hugged them tighter.

"Mom… Mommy? What's going on…?" Asuka asked almost crying from seeing her mother like that.

"Oh God! They're here… We can't stay here!" said Sakura's dad running to his family.

Suddenly something broke a window in the first floor of their house, Asuka was crying because of the fear of the unknown and they're mother started to scream. The father grabbed Asuka and run, followed by his wife and Sakura.

In the streets they could see people running, hear people screaming and an army shooting at something. Sakura couldn't understand what was going on but she ran after her family. The father took his family to the school, more people were hiding there and some military were surrounding the building. They sit down on the gym where more people were.

"Let's stay here for a while my dears." The father said trying to catch his breath as the rest of the family.

"What the hell is going on?" Sakura asked almost screaming. She was confused, tired, scared and angry.

"Calm down!" The father shouted.

"Explain me! We run out of our house, we got here by hiding and running like we're trying to break the speed of light!" She shouted back. Sakura wanted to know what was happening.

"Alright…" the father got up extend his arm to his daughter, a sign to follow him "Come here." They moved away from Asuka and the mother, she was holding Asuka, trying to comfort her who was crying and scared.

They reach to the other side of the gym where no one could hear them.

"Something is attacking our city…" The father sighed trying to seem calm.

"What do you mean by something?" Sakura asked confused.

"I don't known honey… When you got out with your sister, we heard cops trying to calm down everyone, we saw people starting to panic in the street about some monsters killing everyone and then all this chaos come loose." explain the father hugging tight his beloved daughter.

"What will happen to us…?" It was all Sakura could say before returning her father hug.

In the near forest a ship had lading and the Yautja called Setg'in was preparing for battle, he took all the weapons needed, bombs, wrist blades, short sword, knife, net gun and a plasma caster. He got of the ship and activated the cloaking device on him and on his ship.

"_Let's clean this mess…_" He thought to himself.

He ran to the city looking for Xenomorphs and the Predalien to hunt them down.

On the streets people were dying, killed by the Xenormorphs while the Predalien was spreading the eggs on the humans trying to overpopulate. The army tried to kill this evasion of new enemies but with no success.

Setg'in was killing as much Xenomorphs as he could while looking for the Predalien.

In the gym people become to panic when gun shots started to be heard just outside.

"Daddy!" Asuka cried from the other side of the gym.

Three Xenomorphs entered the gym and started to kill people. Sakura and her father where still in the other side of the gym when a Xenomorph looked at Asuka, snarling at her he come closer to attack. Asuka screamed and froze with fear, Sakura too, while they're father ran trying to save his daughter, the Xenomorph was almost jumping on her when her mother jumped in front of it to protect her child, she succeeded… The Xenomorph kill her with no mercy, the father grabbed Asuka just in time and ran with her, Sakura saw everything horrified she couldn't even cry she was too shocked to even move… The father ran away with Asuka thinking his older daughter was following him.

Sakura stood there not moving, completely frozen while the other two Xenomorphs pursue the humans who run outside, the third Xenomorph look at the frozen human and it advanced. When everything seemed lost to her an injured soldier appeared and tried to shot the alien, the gun shot awake Sakura from her frozen state while the monster attacked the soldier she take the chance to run and run as fast as she could to the forest, letting the tears run down her face .

Setg'in was killing Xenomorphs in the mall, when he saw something. The thing that cause all this chaos: his target. This _"U'darahje"_ that didn't even deserved to be a trophy in his all mighty collection. Predalien noticed the opponent. The Predalien charge at him, Setg'in used his plasma caster on the rest of the Xenomorphs and threw the disks at the Predalien hitting him in the neck. The Predalien charged again at Setg'in using the tail, hitting him at the abdomen injured him, Setg'in used his wrist blades piercing the chest of the creature making it back off but it charge again to Setg'in, he use his whip to hold the tail of the beast, he finally used his dissolve liquid and shove it to the throat of the creature. The combat was now over and the abomination was killed; now he had to kill the rest of the Xenomorphs and hide their existence. But for now Setg'in ran too to the forest to heal his wound and then get back to business. He got to a tree and took his medical kit to start treating his wound.

Sakura was under a tree, she couldn't believe what was happening she wished this was only a nightmare and soon she would wake up. She cried silently, her mother had just die to a creature she didn't even known what it was and she lost her father and little sister. _"I can't end like this… This is all… my fault…"_ she thought about the wish she had made, she wished she could meet a creature from other planet and now she felt those creatures were her wish coming true. Sakura had always been a strong person, but this was too much for her. She kept crying when suddenly she heard something roaring don't to far away. _"Oh no! Those things found me…"_ she thought. Sakura got up trying to find a new place to hide.

She heard a clicking noise and the sound made her curious, she had to know what was it, she had to know the enemy so she could defend herself and notify the authorities, she thought it was a good idea. She approached, following the sound, silently and carefully. She saw a trail of green neon liquid _"Is it blood? Maybe the damn asshole is injured… I hope it dies slowly and painfully!"_ she thought to herself trying to act brave tying to conceal her tears and fear.

Sakura stepped on a branch making noise, and then a growl was heard.

Something found her and jump in front of her, she fell on the ground scared putting her arms in front of her face to protect herself and then silence…

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

U'darahje – Abomination (In this case the Predalien)


	3. Friend or Foe

**Author's note: **I had a hard time trying to figure out how a Predator would sound speaking English so I just made up, sorry... I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She peek from her arms and saw another creature it look similar to human in shape but the clothes, hair, skin and claws reveal that this thing was not human. He was staring at her scamming her, after 15 seconds he realized she was harmful. His code of honor say he couldn't kill her since she was no treat, besides she seemed weak but she knew of his presence that until now was unknown to the humans. Setg'in almost hit himself for not noticing this human was so close.<p>

"W-What a-are you?" She stammered, finally getting the courage to speak. She was still sitting on the ground scared.

Setg'in cocked his head to the right side, and then he translated what she said with his mask. He responded with just clicking noises, toying with the human.

"S-Sorry I don't understand you…" said Sakura still cautions and scared.

Setg'in responded with some more clicks, he knew she didn't understand, he wasn't talking either, but sometimes he liked to play with his prey. After a while he decided to let her live. He turned his back on her and started to go on his way to complete his mission.

Sakura thought this creature was not the enemy since he didn't kill her and probably she would be matter if she stayed with him, he looked like a warrior to her.

"Wait!" Sakura said getting up, this sudden movement made Setg'in click his mandibles and turn around looking for an aggressive behavior from her.

Setg'in growled softly at her, this human behavior made him curious, first her signs show him fear, lots of fear, now she looked so strangely determinate, strong and at ease with him.

"Please don't leave me here alone! I don't know who or what are you… but please help me!" Sakura begged, trying to reach him and grabbing his arm.

He growled with his mandibles flared showing aggression but Sakura didn't understand or saw because his mask was hiding his face. Setg'in didn't like to be touched by what he considerer prey. _"A ooman trying to touch me? Pathetic! She's begging like weak prey."_ He thought. Sakura back away a little trying not showing she was scared, a thing she did a lot, hide her fears.

"Can I go with you?" She asked coming closer but keeping her distance at the same time, she didn't want to do something to make him mad again.

Setg'in clicked and cocked his head to the side.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sakura try harder to understand him.

Setg'in tried to make a gesture that she could understand that they shouldn't be interacting with each other and she wasn't supposed to even be near him. He remembered that some human's gestures were the same as the Yautja, so he just shakes his head.

"Oh… Well… That I understand." Sakura said softly lowering her head. She began to cry hugging her own body.

Setg'in cocked his head again, he didn't understand very well this emotion, in his race only the weak ones cry, he couldn't take her with him she will probably die, but he heard about Yautjas that team up with humans sometimes but she looked weak and useful yet there was something special about her that he couldn't understand, a strange feeling, so he made a decision that it would change his life. _'I will regret this… But maybe she could be useful.'_ he thought planning that he could use her as bait. Setg'in snarled making Sakura raise her head. He made a gesture with his hand as a sign for her to follow him.

"Really? Thank you!" she almost ran to hugging him but she stop herself remember what happen before.

Sakura was following Setg'in in the forest when she remembered that she didn't even know his name.

"Hum… Hey! What's your name?" Sakura asked curious. She knew he could understand her, the only problem was… she didn't understand him, but she wanted to, she didn't know why but she wanted to know more about this strange creature.

'_Why does she want to know my name…?'_ Setg'in thought, he turned around to say his name. He knew some words in English but he wasn't in the mood to let her know this, he still thought she was worthless; he only took her for pity.

"Setg'in…" He growled with a deep voice.

"Shering…?" She tried to repeat.

He shook his head "Setg'in!" He tried to sound as correctly as he could.

"SSetgring?" She tried to repeat even more confused, his language seem so hard to pronounce.

He shook his head more aggressively loosing his patience already.

"Setg'in" He growled louder this time, it wasn't his fault she couldn't say it.

"Oh! I get it! Setg'in, right?" She said happily with a smile proud of herself. He nodded in response. "I'm Sakura!" She said, thinking it was polite to introduce herself.

He nod again and continue his way, followed by Sakura, to the center of the city where he planned to leave his remote bomb to exterminate the Xenomorphs, the city and all evidences. _'What I'm going to do with this ooman?'_ he thought to himself.

Sakura wanted to know more so she risks, asking him another thing.

"Hum… Setg'in?" She tried to catch his attention making him stop.

"Sorry to bother again… but where are you from?" She asked, he could see her heart beating increasing, she looked curious… too curious. He looked at her and pointed to the night sky.

"You mean you're not from this planet?" she asked surprised.

He noticed that her heart beat increased. Setg'in nodded and they continued they're away. _'Why does this ooman wants too known so much about me?'_ Sakura made him curious; she seemed different yet curious like all humans.

'_Oh God! I can't believe I meet an alien with a nice toned body! Wow! What the hell am I thinking?' _Sakura thought to herself, she knew this wasn't the time to think about this type of things.

"I can believe I meet a creature from other world! I'll like to know more about you! Can I?" Sakura asked not want to be impolite or do something that could offend him, but she had always been curious about the space.

'_Why she wants to know me? Oomans are too curious for their own good.'_ Setg'in sighed to himself. Then Sakura said something that made him almost hit a tree.

"Take me with you to your planet…" She said stopping and looked to the ground.

Setg'in stopped too and looked at her surprised; she seemed to be thinking to herself. _'Has this female ooman lost her mind?'_ he thought shocked.

'_My father and sister must be dead too… I have nothing left!'_ Sakura thought, holding back her tears.

"Please my mother died… I lost my father and sister, they're probably dead… My city is destroyed… I have nothing holding me here! Please… I do everything you want just take me with you!" Sakura said coming closer and grabbing his right arm. Setg'in looked shocked, no human ever touch him like that in fact he killed any human that tried to come closer, for the first time he was confused. _'What I do now? I can't take her! H-her touch… is so soft…'_ he thought and didn't even notice he was purring. Sakura never heard him do that the few time they been together, _'What he's doing? Talking? No, don't seem like it… Weird…'_ she thought to herself confused too.

Setg'in finally come to reality and acknowledged he was purring, he stopped and pushed the human away growling. Sakura fell in the ground.

"Ouch! What the hell dude? Did I offend you? I'm sorry ok? I don't know how you guys work." Sakura ask getting up rubbing her butt.

Setg' in didn't even know how to react he was an Elite Yautja yet a young one but very wise, honored and with a long legacy of hunts and trophies, but this was different and he didn't understand it. Sakura interrupted his thoughts.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude… But please take me with you! I want to known more about the universe… and you... I mean your species! " Sakura said scratching her head embarrassed.

Setg'in just looked at her still confused. Nothing was said for a few minutes.

"Hwhyyy… Ooman…?" Setg'in finally spoke _'Let's see if she's worth it…'_ he thought.

Now Sakura was the one shocked! _'Did I heard well? He can speak!_' she thought.

Sakura was so lost in her mind that forgot to answer.

"Sprreak!" he demands loosing his patience quickly as usual.

"You can speak! Why didn't you tell me early it would be easy…" Sakura shouted surprised.

"Me no tarlk verrry much. Sprreak!" Setg'in explained. He knew that he shouldn't been interacting.

"Oh sorry… I want you to take me because I have nothing holding me here… And I want to know more about the universe, your species! I want to learn and I need to be part of something…" Sakura said trying to convince him to take her with him; she finally had the opportunity that many only dreamed about.

'_I could use her as my pet maybe and teach her a few tricks… I know some Yautja had taken Oomans with them. But if she wants to be something better than a pet she has to prove herself.' _Setg'in thought about what to do with the human.

"Ccoome…" he made a sign with his hand for her to follow him.

He ran and she ran after him. They run for about 10 minutes. He made a sign for her to stop and wait.

Sakura was curious. She hid behind a tree waiting. Setg'in uncloaked his ship clicking in his wrist gauntlet. Sakura was speechless, her jaw almost hit the ground; she was amazed. Setg'in opened the ship so they could get in, they had to be quick. He point at her and then to the ship a sign for her to get in, she obey and entered.

His ship was quite big, she enter and noticed a big hall with a lot of skulls, she stopped to seem them better, her heart beat increased and Setg'in noticed that with his mask he rouse his chest with pride not only for his trophies but also because this weak human was smart enough to admire them. Sakura smile noticing his proud pose, then she began to follow him again. The hall had three doors and in the end of the hall was what she assumes to be the controls room to "drive" the ship. He press some button in one of the doors and it open, reviling a huge kind of bed, two things looking like chairs, maybe a table between them, a huge window, another door and some things she couldn't identify, some looked like pieces of furniture. He moved next to the chairs making a sign for her to sit. Sakura obey and sit on the chair.

"Hwaitrr." He snarled, she nodded and he left the room.

'_Wow this is awesome! I meet an alien and now I'm on his ship! But my family isn't here to witness this…'_ Sakura close his fists with anger trying hard not to cry. After a while Setg'in entered the room again bringing something with him.

"What is that?" Sakura asked curious.

Setg'in give her a mask, not an honorable one just a beginner one, she took her and put it on her face.

"Can you understand now Ooman?" Setg'in asked her trying to figure out if his plan worked well.

"Yes!" She answered him overjoyed.

"Good. The mask can translate you most of our language. Now we can communicate better. You can change your vision too." Setg'in explained her, looking at her, she was enthusiastic.

"This is so awesome! Wait! This means I'm aloud to go with you?" she asked getting nervous and excited at the same time.

"No." he answered without emotion. Sakura face turned to sadness again behind the mask. "You don't understand you can't just come like this…" Setg'in tried to explain but Sakura interrupted.

"Please! I do everything!" she begged almost desperate.

'_Everything…?'_ he thought to himself with a mischievous "smile" but he erased the idea quickly _'But I have to admit for an Ooman she's not bad… And her skin seems so soft.'_ he thought again.

"You don't understand, Ooman! Is not that simple. You have to prove yourself. You have to be worth it!" Setg'in said sitting in the chair in front of her.

"I do understand! And I would prove you I am worthy!" Sakura really wanted to go with him she was determinate to show him how worthy she was.

"Silly Ooman! You don't have to prove only to me, you have to prove to all of my clan." Setg'in explained better to make her understand it was a huge responsibility and honor to be accepted.

"Then I'll do it! I'll do everything!" Sakura said trying to sound tough.

"I'm sure I'm going to regret it… Yes." Setg'in growled and finally made his mind, making her gasped. "If… You prove yourself to me now." He added trying to discourage the stubborn human.

"How I'm going to do that?" Sakura asked confused. She said she'll do everything but she didn't know what she had to do, now she was getting a little scared now.

"You have to kill one Kainde Amedha." He growled softly, thinking this was a good challenge.

"One what?" she was confused, she never heard of that before.

"The creatures killing Oomans in your city…" Setg'in almost forgot she didn't know the name of the alien creatures as he knew.

"I should have guessed that… But how I'm going to kill those things?" Sakura asked, now she began to get scared and Setg'in noticed that, he was reading her signs through his mask.

"Scared?" He teased her resting his arm on the table.

"N-No!" Sakura answered, trying to show no fear by avoiding his face.

"Don't lie to me Ooman! If you want to come with me never lie to me!" He growled enraged, getting up from the chair, one thing Setg'in hated the most was dishonesty.

"Alright, I'm sorry! A little bit… but I guess is normal… I don't really know those Kainderhs or whatever." She tried to calm him and her fear down.

"Kainde! If you're worthy soon you will learn our language." He sat down again. "I will help you… I will give one weapon, a spear, and I let you come with me but never get in my away, understood?" Setg'in now felt obligate to help her, he found her or better yet she found him without him noticing, she asked him for help and she wanted to be part of his clan.

"Alright! I understand. I'm ready." She tried to convince herself _'Now I have a chance to avenge my family even if I kill just one of those disgusting creatures.'_ she thought determinate.

"One more thing… Their blood is acid, don't let it touch you." Setg'in warned her.

"Oh that's stimulating…" Sakura chuckled to hide her fear.

Setg'in nodded and got up made a sign to wait. He went to the weaponry room next to the bedroom and he took the spear. _'Hope I don't regret this…'_ he thought and sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat (Xenomorph)


	4. Worth it Feeling Connected

**Author's note: **Again sorry for any mistake**. **Hope you're enjoying it**. **Longest chapter so far and I think they will get longer**.** Enjoy!

**Warning: **Nothing too explicit here, just a few hints. Rated M when the right time comes.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Setg'in ran to the center of the city, Setg'in was uncloaked and she had now a spear and a mask, she was already feeling like a tough warrior. Setg'in killed a few Xenomorphs on the way with his plasma caster trying to lure them for the center where he would program his remote bomb. Sakura follow him very close always focus, trying not to die so soon, she hadn't kill anything yet.<p>

'_He's so big, fast, strong, deadly, brave… he seems so damn perfect! What am I thinking? What If, he read minds?'_ Sakura thought feeling silly for thinking such things in a time like this.

"Don't stay behind silly Ooman! Move faster! And try not to die." Setg'in made her awake from her thoughts. She made his work much more difficult and slower, but for some odd reason he was enjoying her company. Setg'in was a loner in hunts since he become an Elite, before that he hunted in a pack of three.

"I'm coming!" She answered trying to move faster so she wouldn't stay behind.

After what it seemed forever running to Sakura, Setg'in finally found a perfect hidden place to put the bomb, he program it to exploded in 20 minutes. Sakura was on guard and Steg'in was crouched placing the bomb when Xenomorph tried to sneak on him to pierce him with its tail from behind.

"Setg'in!" Sakura shouted while running to try to save him. Before the creature could pierce him Sakura stab it first with the spear, fortunately none of them was it by the acid blood. The creature was still moving, so Sakura stab the spear deeply on the creature torso making it die. She took the spear leaving the dead body on the ground, her body trembled.

Setg'in turned to see what happen; he was shocked by the scenario. _'I let my guard down! This never happen! This behavior is expected from an inexperienced hunter not me! That silly Ooman save my life, I feel so grateful yet so pathetic.'_ He thought mad at himself.

"Sakura!" Setg'in called her getting up.

"Is the first time you say my name…" She acknowledged him, realizing it was the first time he pronounced her name.

"Maybe you're becoming worthy." He growled softly, not wanting to admit that he was feeling proud of this human. Sakura smiled and blushed behind the mask, she too proud of herself.

Setg'in finally put the bomb in the planned place.

"Sakura!" He called her to catch her attention, making her turn to face him. He cut a finger with a little acid blood on the tip from the Xenomorph she had just killed. "Show me no pain. Take off your mask." He demanded, raising the finger from the dead creature.

Sakura did it not know what was going to happen but she complied.

Setg'in moved her hair with his finger feeling the softness of her black hair, with the other hand he used the finger with the blood to mark Sakura in her cheek making her gasped because of the burning feeling. Setg'in knew it hurt a little he too had one on his forehead. He raised his chest with pride and made some clicks. He took the mask from her hand and put it on her face himself so she could understand him.

"I told you that maybe you're becoming worthy it." He growled softly. _'Never thought female humans could be such wonderful creatures.'_ He admitted to himself.

"Thank you." Was all she could say, she was smiling.

"Now let's get back to the ship. Run as fast as you can and do not stop for nothing. This place will be full of Kainde Amedha soon. Follow me don't stay behind!" He barked preparing to leave.

"I got it!" Sakura said, she was tired but she had to follow his orders to survive.

Some more Xenormorphs began to appear and they run as fast as they could. Setg'in killed a few Xenomorphs that come to close with his cannon. After ten minutes running they reach the forest. Sakura was tired with all this running; Setg'in noticed she was getting behind.

"Faster ooman! Are you that weak silly ooman?" He barked trying to tease her to make her move faster.

"I'm not weak! And I'm not a silly ooman!" She shouted almost out of breath.

"Then prove me! Show me you're worthy, silly oomam!" He was getting on her nerves and he liked to see her reactions.

"That's it!" Sakura screamed furious, running so fast that she almost passed him. Setg'in was laughing inside his mind, she was furious and he thrilled with that. _'Damn hot alien pissing me off! I'll show him! I'll show them all!'_ Sakura curse in her thoughts.

Setg'in was laughing inside his mind, she was mad and he thrilled with that. _'Funny silly ooman, who is triggered by teasing.'_ Setg'in thought amused.

They finally reached the ship, Sakura was almost out of breath, she looked at him amazed how he didn't looked tired at all. Four Xenomorphs followed them and burst out of the bushes.

"Get in the ship fast!" Setg'in barked at her preparing his cannon.

"How about you?" Sakura asked concerned, he had stayed behind.

"Now!" He growled loud, getting ready for battle.

Sakura did what he demanded; she didn't what to get him mad in a time like this, besides he seemed to have a short temper.

Setg'in killed the Xenomorphs with his cannon and his disks, after making sure they were dead he got to the ship, Sakura was in the hall waiting for him, he ran to the end of the hall where the room with the controllers of the ship were. He sit on the chair closed the door put the coordinates that would take them to the mother ship and it took off. Sakura went to his side; she saw her city being completely erased from the map on the large window. Setg'in got up after activating the auto pilot.

Setg'in was now facing his soon to be new member of his clan, if she survives his clan.

"Good job Sakura." He growled softly at her.

"Thank you… for everything…" She said lowering her head, realizing how lucky she was for being able to survive. Setg'in nodded his head and made his way to the entrance. "Setg'in wait!" She shouted making him turned around. "I-I don't know how you do it or call it… but… hum… I really need to… hum… pee and take a shower…" She mumbled blushing.

Setg'in noticed her body heat increased for some reason. But he understood what she wanted.

"Follow me." He made a sign with his hand.

She followed him to his quarters; inside of his bedroom was another door, inside was a huge shower, something that look like a toilet and some kind of cabinet, she thought that they were not so different from humans besides their materials look different in aspect.

"Make yourself comfortable." He growled softly before leaving her so she could have more privacy.

Sakura began to take off her clothes, the black tank top, shorts, military boots style and mask. She realized that she didn't know how to turn on the water '_Shit! How these things work? I can't call him now, I'm naked! Well done Sakura…'_ Sakura sighed to herself. She began to look for something, after a while she found two buttons insert in some kind of touch screen, she pressed one and water began to ran all over her '_Ah! Too cold! Don't they have hot water?'_ Then she pressed the other and warm water began to run _'Aaah… Perfect!_' She finally began her shower.

Setg'in was in the meals room he thought the human should be hungry _'Oomans should like this.'_ He thought looking at the fruits storage. But then he began to think on one thing that he never should think about. _'I wonder how this ooman looks naked… Her skin is so soft. For an ooman she's not bad. Why am I thinking about these stupid things? '_ He wanted to hit with his head on the wall for thinking such things.

"Setg'in?" She called from the entrance to catch his attention.

He was surprised that she found the meals room, for some odd reason she always finds him. He looked at her; she was wrapped on a towel that she found and with her mask. Setg'in was always controlled but this human made him wondered how would be mating with a human; he was feeling aroused by her. He rapidly erased this feeling knowing it wasn't what an Elite Hunter should be.

"I just remember something…" Sakura grab her towel harder and blushed madly.

"What?" He asked confused, noticing her body temperature increasing again.

"I… Hum… You did so much for me and I never saw your face… So…" She mumbled feeling silly.

"You just want to see my face?" He asked to make sure he understood right.

"Yes! I want to see your face. Can I?" She finally confessed excited.

Setg'in got up coming slowly closer to her just to tease the human, he saw her heart beat started to increase and her body starting to get hotter. He stopped only a few inches away from her_. 'This ooman is so strange and weak yet it seems to have a scent so attractive…'_ he thought.

"Please…" Sakura said almost begging, her curiosity was taking advantage.

'_Silly ooman… I can't be attracted to you.'_ He kept repeating to himself. Setg'in took two tubes connected to the mask and some sort of breathing sound was heard, he put his hands on the mask and started to take it off slowly. Sakura become nervous her heart beat was racing faster. Setg'in took off the mask completely; he made a soft roar when his face became all visible. Now she could see him, his deep yellow eyes, four tusks, little teeth inside his mouth and his big marked forehead. Sakura didn't felt disgusted or scared by his appearance, she was just amazed. Setg'in was considerer a handsome Yautja for his kind but the trophies were more important for Yautja. '_I guess he's not that bad for an alien.'_ Sakura thought, she was already expecting something different. Sakura reach her hand to touch his face. _'What she's doing now?'_ He thought confused by these actions. She began to caress his cheek and touching his tusks with one finger making Setg'in purr. _'Looks like his enjoying it.'_ Sakura thought trying not to chuckle. _'Her touch… Her scent… Feels so good… What am I doing? This is wrong! No!'_ Setg'in thought realizing what was happening. Suddenly he roared and pushed Sakura away almost slapping her hand. Sakura gasped thinking she had push it too far.

"Leave!" Setg'in roared spreading his mandibles open, he wasn't mad with her, he was mad with himself.

Sakura did as he said and ran to his quarters leaving him alone. _'I shouldn't have done that! That's it! Is going to kill me! Kick me in the ass and put out of his ship!'_ Sakura began to panic walking back and fort in the bedroom after getting dress.

'_I can't let this happen! Yautja and Oomans can't be mates. It's not right!'_ Setg'in tried to convince himself. _'C'jit! I have to contact the Elder. I need to ask for permission.'_ Setg'in sat on his chair. He clicked on the interaction panel and waited for the Elder response.

"Gkaun'yte. How did the hunt go?" Elder Za'zin growled appearing on the holographic screen.

"Gkaun'yte, Elder Za'zin." Setg'in said lowering his head, a sign of respect. "The U'darahje was killed and all the Kainde Amedha are dead. No evidences were left behind, the plasma bomb was activated. The Pyode Amedha are no more in danger of extinction." He informed the elder of the succeeded mission.

"Well done Setg'in. Your truly are one of my best Elite Hunters." Za'zin said clicking his mandibles, proud of his hunter.

"Thank you Elder." Setg'in growled softly nodding. "There's another thing." He new the Elder wouldn't like it. Za'zin waited for him to continue. "I bring an Ooman with me." Setg'in finally confessed.

"An Ooman? Did you lose your mind Setg'in? Leave it on the planet!" Za'zin growled angrily. If Elder Za'zin could, he would jump of the screen and punched Setg'in in the face.

"She wants to be part of our clan. She's welling to prove herself at all costs. Besides, she killed a Kainde Amedha and I mark her." Setg'in said trying to convince him that she could be worthy.

"What? Setg'in, our relationship with the Oomans is not the same…" Za'zin growled trying to calm down.

"But some have proved themselves worth living among us and wearing our marks." Setg'in interrupted.

"Indeed..." Elder Za'zin began to think about it.

"I will train her and teach her. I take all the responsibilities." Setg'in said thinking it was the most honorable thing to do.

"I'm no fool Setg'in… I'm old, I have experience and I already see you care for this Ooman." Za'zin growled. As leader he cared for the well-being of his hunters and clan. Setg'in didn't say anything just looked down. "Your silence confirms my suspicions. If she becomes part of our clan, you know you can choose her as your mate…" Za'zin said to see his reaction.

"Is it possible?" Setg'in asked. He knew he shouldn't but he was thrilled to know that.

"Yes. Is not going to be easy… I just know two cases where Yautja choose Oomans as mates. Many may not accept your choice." Za'zin said remembering the Yautja history.

"I never said I want her as my mate…" Setg'in growled knowing the Elder was just testing him.

"Then why did you bring her?" Za'zin asked, he was no fool and knew he was already interested in the human.

"Honor. She killed a Kainde Amedha, a trophy won by Yautja to achieve the title of Young Blood." Now Setg'in was trying to fool himself. "Not many Oomans can kill one with a spear." He said admiring her attitude.

"I see…" Za'zin said thinking about what to do. He knew he was right, Sakura already showed bravery, but Za'zin also knew Setg'in was a honorable hunter, if he brought her was because she was something. "I made my decision. She can be part of our clan if she proves herself to us. Bring her." He growled after a few minutes.

"What about the rest of the clan?" Setg'in asked worried about the reaction of his fellows.

"I deal with them and prepare them for her arrival." Za'zin assured him. _'One more problem for me to worry about.'_ He thought.

"Thank you Elder Za'zin." Setg'in said bowing his head, not showing he's excitement.

"I hope I don't regret it…" Za'zin sighed.

"You won't Elder. She's my totally responsibility now." Setg'in tried to calm his Elder.

"Don't disappoint me Setg'in." Za'zin growled crossing his arms.

"I won't. Do not question my capacities Elder…" Setg'in growled, he hated when someone doubt him.

"Come back soon." He growled more firmly. Za'zin wasn't in the mood for dealing with his bad temper and insolence so he just closed the call.

Setg'in was sitting in his chair looking trough his front window in his cockpit. _'I have to tell her the news.'_ He thought getting up and made his way to the quarters.

In the room Sakura was sitting in the chair without her mask lost in her thoughts how she lost her family and how she got to this ship, she began to caress her new mark on her cheek. Setg'in observed for a few time her actions. Sakura became aware of a presence in the room and look right at him. Setg'in put his mask, walked to Sakura and sat on the other chair grabbing her mask and put it on her face so they could talk.

"We need to talk…" Setg'in growled softly.

"You're going to kick me out of your ship…" Sakura sighed feeling gloomy.

"Is not that… You're allowed to come with me." He said thinking that what she just said was silly.

Sakura was so happy she hugged Setg'in, but he pushed her away quickly, growling. Sakura was so overjoyed that she forgot that she shouldn't do those types of feelings.

"Don't touch me ooman!" He warned her with a bark.

"I'm sorry Setg'in I didn't know this was considerer an offense…." Sakura said embarrassed.

"It's not. But is wrong for you touch me like that…" He growled still uncomfortable.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"I have I high position on my kind, call Elite, it's not part of the Yautja being affective around others, only in private or with family members." Setg'in explained her.

"Well… we are alone aren't we?" Sakura said looking around._ 'Yautja must be what they call themselves, since the translator didn't translate that. And aren't we alone here?'_ She wondered.

"Is not like that Sakura. They have to be… mates." Setg'in sighed, trying to explain the human why it wasn't correct. Now reality hit Sakura.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know!" Sakura blushed. _'Damn! He thinks I'm hitting on him! Well, I didn't mind but…'_ she thought blushing even more.

"I understand. Now, I talked to the Elder of our clan and…" Setg'in began to explain what had happen.

"Yes?" She immediately interrupted, she was too excited.

"Don't interrupt me silly ooman!" He barked hitting the table and making her jump.

"Sorry. Don't call me silly "ooman" again!" She argued back. Sakura was starting to get annoy with this nickname.

"Like I was saying… You can come if you prove you're worthy to the clan. It won't be easy." He warned. _'She's becoming more confident and impertinent.'_ He thought about her earlier warning.

"So how I'm going to do that?" She asked not knowing what to expect.

"They probably will send you on a hunt." He simple said, for him it wasn't a big deal.

"But I don't know how to hunt!" Sakura started to panic. _'I'm so screwed!'_ she thought.

"I will train you. You're my responsibility now. I will teach everything about hunting, weapons, strategies, language and our ways." Setg'in said growling softly, he was experienced.

"Nice! And I'm going to be a good student, I promise!" Sakura said. She was so happy. '_I can't believe it! My wish had a good thing after all. But I sacrificed so many people and most important of all… my family.'_ She felt sad and she began remembering all the good and bad times with her family. Fortunately the mask hide her tears.

"Good. I bet you're hungry. Come on, let's eat." He said remembering she didn't eat anything since they met. Humans needed to eat too.

"Yes, I am…" She confirmed in a low tone waking up of her memories.

They enter in what she supposed it was the kitchen. Sakura sat on the chair next to a round table. Setg'in entered in a big refrigerator and comeback with some piece of meet and something that look like fruit. Setg'in put the plate on the table and sat in front of her.

"You need your strength. Eat." He growled softly.

"Are you sure this is good for me? I mean Yautja and Humans must be different in…" she asked grabbing a purple round fruit that looked like an apple._ 'Hope I don't die poisoned.'_ She thought.

"Are you implying that I ignorant?" He roared angrily almost getting up from rage.

"No!" She shouted realizing that wasn't the smartest thing to say.

"Don't ever doubt me silly ooman! You're my duty! I know what is or isn't good for you! Now eat!" Setg'in growled still angry. He hated when somebody doubt him.

Sakura quickly regret what she said and took off her mask and give a big bite on the purple fruit, she dind't want to upset him more. _'Wow... This actually tastes good! Sweet and have lots of juice! I never taste anything like this.'_ She though amazed.

"Naxa." He growled pointing at the fruit she was eating.

"Naxa…" She repeated still chewing.

"Amedha." He said with a deep voice pointing at the meat.

"Amedha." Sakura was pronouncing his language correctly this time, she was a quick learner. _'Well I already know how spell fruit and meat I guess…'_ she thought and giggled.

She ate at least three pieces of fruit. She didn't know what it was but she like it and she felt satisfied. Setg'in only ate one piece of fruit and the meat he knew her body wasn't custom to theses kind of proteins so he would take it slow. They finished eating and put the masks on again.

"You should be tired, go rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." He said getting up.

"How so?" Sakura asked curious looking at him.

"We arrive on the mother ship. You can rest in my bed. Now go." He growled. He was giving her an order.

"Alright. Goodnight then." She said getting up. Setg'in just answered with a nod.

She got to his quarters and took off her clothes, leaving only her panties and her mask just in case, she laid down on the bed. _'My life changed so much… Setg'in, besides his bad temper and strange behavior he help me and is trying to make me part of his clan. He makes me feel so safe… What if I'm falling for him? … I wonder how the Yautja anatomy is…'_ Sakura was feeling a little naughty for thinking these things but she was smiling. After only five minutes Sakura fell asleep.

Setg'in observed her from the door. He entered and sat on one of the chairs in the room she didn't even notice him. _'Her scent is so strong, __although she's not in heat. Her skin is so soft.__'_ He already hunted humans so he knew their skin was softer but he was amazed how soft and warm her skin was. Setg'in got up and lay down next to Sakura, she was on her so her front was facing the window; she was all cover with the sheets only her head was outside. He was laying on the his side too, his front facing her back. He put his hand around her waist and pulled himself closer. _'Her scent is so good…'_ he thought purring feeling her hair with his face. Setg'in began to feel aroused. 'I want her…' he pushed her body to him to feel her better. Then in a flash he got up from the bed _'I can't.' _he screamed in his head_._ Setg'in thought it was better if he rested in the control's room.

Next day, Setg'in was shaking Sakura to wake her up.

"No… Just five more minutes…" She said sleepy not even bothering in open her eyes.

"Get up silly ooman!" Setg'in growled loud purposely in her hear.

"Ah!" Sakura got so scared that she roll out and fell of the bed wrapped in the sheets.

"Silly ooman…" He teased her again chuckling.

"Don't call me that!" She said getting up angry for looking like a fool she even forget she was only on her panties.

Setg'in was thrilled and purred for seeing her like that. Her breasts were perfect, not to big not to small just perfect. _'If I could I would take her now.'_ He thought aroused but quickly controlled himself. Sakura realized her figure and blushed madly and quick pick up the sheets to cover herself.

"Don't…. Don't wake me up like that again!" She shouted trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Oomans are lazy… You didn't want to wake up. And I don't like to wait." Setg'in growled crossing his arms.

"Who knew…?" Sakura said with a sarcastic tone of voice, but he ignored her.

"Get dress quickly, eat the food on the table and meet me at the room next to these. Move!" He barked preparing to leave.

"Sir, yes sir!" She said with a loud tone, teasing him.

"Silly ooman…" He chuckled entering her little game. He left the room, giving her some privacy.

After a while she was all done, fortunately the doors where automatic, Sakura didn't want to press some button and blow up the ship.

"Finally! You're silly and lazy, ooman." Setg'in growled; he was in the mood for teasing her.

Sakura didn't know about this part of his ship yet, it was full of weapons, armors, masks and more trophies.

"Don't start…" She pouted coming closer to him.

"We're almost arriving to the mother ship…" He said clicking his mandibles.

"I'm not ready!" Sakura gasped already in panic.

"Don't interrupt. I will introduce you as a future member. The first thing you have to know is to be respectful, talk only when somebody talks to you. And never show you're scared. Follow me and do what I say." He explained, he thought it should be simple for her. Sakura waited for him to say something else but he said nothing.

"That's it?" She asked confused.

"For now, yes it is." He answered.

"Alright then…" Sakura said not too sure about it. _'This should be easy. I guess…'_ she thought.

"The real training will start when we arrive and you learn our language. We're almost there, get ready." He growl turning around to put on some weapons.

"Segt'in…" She called coming closer to him, making him turn around to face her."You… You will never leave me right?" She asked when she was only a few inches away from him.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused and cocked his head to one side.

"You're the only thing I have left in my life… Promise me you never leave me." She said softly trying to look at him in the eyes through their masks.

Setg'in himself was feeling they shared a special connection. He was feeling the need to be with her, keeping her safe, sure he already had mated with a few females Yautja but this was different. Sakura felt the same way, she just wanted to touch him, hug him and never let him go, but she didn't know how to reach for his heart. But they both knew it was too soon for these feelings.

"I would never leave you Sakura…" He promised purring softly. Sakura smiled hugging him and put her head on his chest.

"Don't push me away…" She said softly. _'He's so warm… I never felt like this… I don't want to let go…'_ she thought.

He said nothing he just wrapped his strong arms around her. _'What is this? I'd never been this soft. But she… she's so different… The more I try to resist, the more I want her.'_ he thought.

"Sakura…" He purred.

"Setg'in…" She responded his call.

"We have to go… We're almost there." Setg'in growled softly, not wanting to let her go.

"Yeah… I know…" She said _'Argh! Why so soon? This was going so well.'_ she thought.

After a few seconds they broke apart. Setg'in got to cockpit preparing for landing. Sakura waited in the quarters while Setg'in opened the interface screen to send his verification to land in the mother ship. Sakura felt a few thumps from the ship landing. After a while Segt'in appeared at the room door.

"Come. It's time." He called her.

Sakura just nodded and followed him. It was time to face her new home and family.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

C'jit! – Damn/Shit

U'darahje – Abomination (In this case the Predalien)

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye

Naxa -Type of fruit

Amedha - Meat


	5. Presentation and Delusion

**Author's note: **Again I apologize for any mistakes. Hope you're enjoying my story. Special thanks to xVentressx for the first Review, don't worry I will :)

**Warning: **Nothing too explicit here, just a few hints. Rated M when the right time comes**.**

* * *

><p>The ship was already landed on the mother ship, the door open slowly. Sakura was feeling so nervous that she was trying hard not to throw up. Setg'in was calm but worrier about what his fellow companions would think. Finally the ramp was down. Setg'in came down and made a sign to Sakura to follow him, she was now following behind him. Sakura saw about forty Yautjas looking at her, scamming her, now she was feeling even more nervous. They were so alike yet so different in some details like hair, constitution, eyes and clothes. One of them step forward, he seem like he was the leader since it was the only one wearing a red cape, he made Sakura remember the Superman. She followed close to Setg'in.<p>

"N'jauka, Setg'in." Za'zin said, placing a hand on his shoulder and shake it to greet him.

"Thank you Elder." Setg'in said, doing the same thing.

"So, is this the Ooman?" asked Za'zin looking over his shoulder.

Before Setg'in could answer, Thei'de appeared.

"Setg'in! I heard you brought a pet!" Thei'de said coming closer to them.

"'It's not a pet." Setg'in growled getting annoyed.

"Oh that's right, is the Ooman who wants to be part of the clan… I think the ooman would be better as a pet." Thei'de clicked teasing his friend and testing the human. Both Za'zin and Setg'in ignored his comment.

"Yes Elder Za'zin, is her." Setg'in answered tuning his attention to the Elder.

Sakura just watch behind Setg'in, feeling nervous. She remembered what he said, only talk when someone talks to her.

"I see…" Za'zin said checking her. "So ooman, you want to be part of my clan?" He asked clicking his mandibles.

"Yes." She said straight, she didn't want to show she was nervous and a little scared.

"Interesting… What's your name ooman?" Za'zin needed to know better the human; after all she was going to live with them.

"M-My name is Sakura…" She mumbled; she couldn't calm her nerves.

"Sakura…" He repeated. "You have to prove you're worthy ooman. But first you have to speak like us, dress, eat and behave. Do you understand that ooman?" Za'zin growled.

"Yes I do." Sakura answered trying to sound confident.

"Refer to me as Elder, insolent ooman!" He growled at her. Sakura got scared with the sudden attitude. Za'zin was just teaching her place.

"Yes Elder." She said correctly this time.

"She learns fast, good. Take off your mask ooman." Za'zin ordered he wanted to see her mark.

Sakura obeyed. They all saw the mark. Some we're impress and others confused, some snarls, growls and clicks were heard.

"This is pathetic." Thei'de murmured behind the Elder.

"Impressive." Za'zin said amazed.

"Yes Elder. She killed one. I think with the adequate training she could be a good acquisition for our clan." Setg'in said clicking his mandibles.

"Or die trying…" Thei'de murmured again. Setg'in was losing his patience with his friend.

"Setg'in you're one of my best hunters, I trust you. I now she could become a good hunter trained by you, even being ooman." Za'zin said growling softly.

"I'm one of the best too! Let me train her, I like challenges." Thei'de said looking at Setg'in. Setg'in growled at him. Za'zin knew that Thei'de liked to tease his fellows.

"No Thei'de. The ooman is Setg'in's responsibility." Za'zin growled at him.

Setg'in clicked at Thei'de with a victorious expression, Thei'de just chuckled.

"Sometimes you two look like pups…" Za'zin sighed looking at both of them.

Sakura couldn't understand nothing what they were saying, all she could hear was clicks, growls and words she never knew that could exist.

"Tell her to put the mask back on." Za'in said to Segt'in. Za'zin also knew some words in English but he didn't want her to know that yet.

"Marrsk." Setg'in demanded with a deep voice to her and she did complied.

"Welcome ooman, for now… If you disobey my rules and the Yautja's way I kill you myself. Now Setg'in, show her our magnificent ship." Za'zin growled he always felt pride of his ship; it was one of the best and largest.

"Yes Elder Za'zin." Setg'in said bowing and prepared to leave.

Sakura just bowed her head too, now she had to become like them.

"One more thing Setg'in… Since she's your new pupil and we are still preparing her quarters, she stays with you." Za'zin said before turning around. He wanted to test both of them without they knowledge.

Setg'in was surprised; he never shared his personal quarters on the mother ship with anyone, but he understood the situation. He nodded and made a sign to Sakura to follow him. The crowd started to dissipate, most of them were curious to meet this human but first she had to adapt to her new life, others didn't felt so comfortable having a human on board. Sakura was happy to be with Setg'in for now since he was the only one she trusted. Sakura was amazed at the size of the ship and she had only seen the entrance of the individual ships.

She followed Setg'in on the large halls, some had doors and others entrances for rooms she couldn't see, she tried to peek but she didn't want to be lost on her first day. Some Yautjas past by them, they look at her as she was the alien there. At the end of one hall was some sort of elevator, Setg'in and Sakura entered and then pressed a few buttons.

"We're going to the quarter's section." He informed her.

"Well it went well. What do you think?" She tried to start a conversation.

Setg'in looks at her.

"Silly ooman…" He growled softly walking off the elevator.

"Aaargh… Stop that!" she said following him._ 'He looks even colder with me… Oh yeah! No affections in public. Weird for guys that don't cover much their bodies...'_ She thought looking at Setg'in; his armor just covered his lower parts and part of his torso.

They walked through the halls.

"My room is the sixth door on the right, first section. I get access to the best sections since I'm an Elite Hunter. Remember, the higher the title more benefits you have. " He explained. Setg'in and Thei'de like some other high rank Yautjas had two rooms, one in the male quarters on the fourth floor and one in the Elders and High rank quarters on the first floor. Setg'in thought Sakura will be better if she stayed on the first floor with more experienced Yautjas.

"What's the higher title?" She asked curious. She had to start learning.

"Elder." He answered.

"It's cold in here…" Sakura said was trying to make him noticed that he could be nicer.

Setg'in thought she was actually feeling cold so he check her temperature with his mask but the temperature was good so he ignored her remark.

They reach his quarters after a while.

"Here we are. Now pay attention what I'm going to do." Setg'in press three times the plasma screen with different signs and then he drag his finger along the slit next to it and the door open revealing a huge room.

"Cool…" She said amazed.

"Here the personal quarters need codes along with some other sections. Only the common areas are open to everyone." He explained looking at her.

"Alright. So… which signs I have to press?" She asked still confused making him sighed.

He pushed another button and the door closed. Setg'in pulled her closer, grabbed her hand and then demonstrated. "These three. And then drag your finger here. This code opens all the quarters." He said focus on the plasma screen.

"I got it!" She said happily. _'He touched my hand! Geez I look like a fan girl…'_ she thought feeling silly.

"To close, press this one." He demonstrated still leading her hand and closed the door. "Inside is easier you only have 2 signs, open and closed. Now do it yourself." He ordered letting her hand go and stepping aside.

Sakura do what he taught and it went well. _'I got this.'_ She thought smiling.

"Well done. Now get in." Setg'in demanded growling.

Sakura entered. The room was larger than the one on the his personal ship but the things were in the same place, large bed at right, window in front, a table with chairs on the left and a door leading to the bathroom and some more pieces of furniture and objects that she didn't know yet. Then she noticed something.

"Hum… Setg'in, there's only one bed." She said pointing at the bed.

"So?" He asked not sure what she was implying.

"Well this is your quarters, so this bed is yours… Where I'm going to sleep?" she asked, fortunately the mask hide her blush.

"I see… Well I can't let you sleep in the floor since oomans are too sensitive and you have to be in a good condition to train. You sleep on the bed." He said like he was thinking out loud.

"And how about you?" She asked concerned.

"In the bed." He answered plain.

"W-what? We're going to sleep together?" She shouted surprised.

"Not together, only in the same bed." He said annoyed, wondering why she was acting weird.

"B-But I thought those kind of things were for mates!" She tried to turn the situation.

"They are. But sharing a bed doesn't make anyone mates." Setg'in growled; he didn't understand why she was acting so shy, he thought humans were more open in these things.

"Oh o-ok…"She mumbled. _'I'm going to have a hot alien sleeping next to me! Oh God… Oh God... I'm not sure if this is right.'_ She thought blushing.

"Now you stay here and rest. I'll bring you food and I introduce you the rest of the ship tomorrow." He growled softly. He thought it was a bed idea to let her rest, since she had been through a lot lately.

Sakura thought it was still early, she wasn't tired and she just got here, but she did what Setg'in said.

Sakura was bored to death; she stayed all day in the quarters. But Setg'in needed to know more about the situation "human on board" around the ship, what his fellows thought and if it was safe. Later Setg'in brought her food and taught her how to spell some words. After a while Sakura got to the bathroom to prepare for bed, when she got out Setg'in was already lying in the bed under the sheets, he seemed to be already asleep. She got to the bed wrapped in a towel and lay down blushing all the way. She didn't want to sleep semi naked with him and with her clothes neither. '_I just turn my back to him, is better this way. I guess… At least I got the side next to the window.'_ she thought. After a few minutes she fell asleep.

Setg'in was still awake. They both lay on their right sides. '_I want her so bad… But I can't.'_ he thought. When he noticed she was already sleeping he reached his left hand to touch her hair _'So soft…'_ Then he began to trail his claw finger through her shoulder until her arm. Sakura made some rustle and he stopped. Setg'in was purring, he was feeling aroused. He decided to get up and went to the bathroom to "take care" of him.

The next morning, Sakura wake up and Setg'in wasn't next to her when she looked at the bathroom door a semi naked Setg'in walked out of there only with a towel covering his lower body, Sakura looked at him blushing _'Good God! He's even hotter than I thought…'_ she thought already blushing. He noticed Sakura inspect him, he made a small growl and rouse his chest. He walked closer to her making her blush even more under the mask. But she couldn't stop staring at his large chest.

"Finally awake my lazy ooman…" He said purring looking at her. He didn't have his mask on but he knew she could understand him since she had one.

"I-I-I'm not l-lazy…" She stammered; she couldn't even speak right.

"Get up and dressed." He ordered, turning his back and returning to the bathroom, leaving a drooling Sakura behind.

After a while they were ready.

"Now I'm going to show you some sections of the ship. Come." He growled softly.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to explore." She said getting ready to leave.

"Don't be too curious, Sakura." Setg'in said. He didn't want her to get in trouble.

"Why? I want to learn more about your culture." Sakura pouted crossing her arms.

"You will have much time for that. Now come." He growled and made a sign for her to follow him.

They walked to the elevator and Setg'in took her to the controls room, she saw some Yautjas controlling the ship, she was amazed by their technology they were so advance, then he took her to the weaponry room on the fifth floor, it was huge and had a lot of equipments, next to the this room was the train room a huge space with lots of Yautjas of all sizes training or just watching. One of them approached them, it was Thei'de, the training quarter was usually his hang out place, he also trained young hunters. Sakura was still amazed by the size of the ship it looked like a small city.

"Taking your pet for a walk Setg'in?" Thei'de growled, provoking Setg'in.

"You want one too?" Setg'in growled back coming closer to him.

"I'm not a pet!" She said. Sakura was feeling offended, she was no pet, she wanted to become a hunter just like them. Thei'de and Setg'in look at her then to each other, and then started laughing. "What?" She asked confused.

"Silly ooman…" Setg'in teased looking at her confused posture.

"Stop calling me that!" She protested pounting.

"Introduce me to this ooman of yours." Thei'de said. He didn't approved the human first, but he trusted Setg'in and knew his friend always made right choices, if he let her live and also bring her was because she had something and it was worthy.

"Sakura meet my friend Thei'de." Setg'in said complying with his request.

'_Thei'de.'_ she repeated to herself. _'Wow they look more like rivals than friends.'_ she thought.

Thei'de raised his chest making a proud posture.

"Pleasure to meet you, Thei'de." She said not sure how to greet them.

Thei'de just responded with a nod, he didn't want to greet her like the Yautja way, she was still an outsider.

"So Setg'in, how about we spar?" Thei'de asked, turning to his friend showing his combi-spear.

"You now I never refuse…" Setg'in chuckled taking his combi-spear. "Sakura watch from the benches and try to learn something." He said turning to Sakura.

"Alright." Sakura did as told, she wanted to see how Yautjas fought with each other and she too wanted to learn. _'This is going to be awesome!'_ she thought excited.

Setg'in and Thei'de made a fight stance, they both nodded showing they were ready. Sakura saw they charge at each other, the fight started. Setg'in quickly avoided a punch in the stomach, Thei'de turned to try to hit him again, Setg'in stopped him with his combi-spear, they began to spar with their combi-spears. While they were entertained, one Yautja with shoulder weight dreadlocks, cream body and dark green patterns, more smaller than Setg'in but considerable big next to Sakura, sat next to her. His armor seemed less evolved, like he was from a lower rank and his mask didn't have any symbols yet.

"Greetings." He said, making Sakura look away from the combat.

"Oh hello…" Sakura responded politely.

"I'm Bak'uub." He presented himself, inspecting the human.

"I'm…" She was about to open her mouth to say her name.

"Sakura." He interrupted, making her chuckled. "Everyone talks about you here." Bak'uub was curious about this female human.

"You never had a human here before?" She asks curious.

"No, you're the first. Oomans are to hunt…" He started to explain. Sakura's heart beat increased, Bak'uub noticed that. "But not you of course, you're here because you worthy." He said to calm her.

"I still have to prove myself to your clan." She said lowering her head. She didn't want to seem rude but she was still figuring out if he was a friend or a foe.

"Well they say you're going to be trained by Setg'in, he's one of the best." Bak'uub said thinking some day he too will be one of the best.

"You know, you're the first one coming to talk to me and being nice." She said chuckling looking at him.

"Some are still wondering if you're worthy or not. But if you pass you will be a member of our clan so, they will welcome you. The clan is a very important thing." He said clicking his mandibles.

"I noticed that. I have so much to learn…" Sakura sighed, just the thought make her tired already.

"If you want and Setg'in doesn't mind, I can help you." Bak'uub growled softly, he thought she was nice and maybe they could be friends.

"Thank you Bak'uub. You're really nice." She said smiling. Bak'uub responded clicking his mandibles. "Are you Elite too?" She asked curious. Sakura didn't know yet how to distinguish the ranks.

"Not yet. You know I'm still young; I have to prove myself in the rite of passage to become a Young Blood, where the rank of the hunters begins." He explained her.

"So… How old are you?" Sakura just now thought about their age.

"I'm 99. When I turn 100 is time for my chiva. If I passed, I reach adulthood." He said raising his chest, a thing that Yautjas do a lot was showing their pride.

"99? Years?" Sakura said shocked.

"Yes. I say it right." He said cocking his head to the side.

"Are you serious?" She was still shocked and surprised.

"Yes I am. Why so surprised?" Bak'uub was now curious about this admiration.

"How long can you guys live?" She asked amazed.

"More than 600 years. If we're lucky and don't die hunting or battling. That's why older Yautjas are so respected, because of their experience." He explained. He knew humans didn't live as long as Yautjas.

"That's amazing!" She said astonish.

"May I ask you your age Sakura?" He asked, curious about her.

"I'm 18 years old. I guessed in Yautja years I must be a child." She said chuckling and wondering how old Setg'in was.

"True." He chuckled too.

They laugh together. Sakura was amazed by their intelligence, even their equipments were smart.

Setg'in and Thei'de were still fighting. Setg'in took a chance to peek on Sakura and saw her with a young Yautja having a nice conversation and laughing, that moment distracted him enough for Thei'de knock him down by the legs with his combi-spear.

"I won!" He roared victorious raising his spear.

Setg'in didn't even listen to him, he got up so fast that make Thei'de think he was going to attack him, instead he walked in Sakura's direction. Thei'de knew he was furious at something and thought it was with him, when he looked at Sakura everything become clear. _'I should had notice it.'_ Thei'de thought chuckling.

"Sakura!" He roared coming closer. He even made some Yautjas tremble in the room.

Sakura and Bak'uub looked at him getting up. _'Oh shit! I did something bad. He's angry.'_ She thought already trembling.

"Didn't I tell you to pay attention?" Setg'in shouted at her when he was in front of her.

"I know… but…" She tried to explain.

"Insolent Ooman!" He kept roaring at her.

"Setg'in sorry it was my fault…" Ba'kuub tried to explain him and calm him down.

"Don't interrupt pup!" Setg'in growled to him. Ba'kuub just nodded he didn't want any trouble with a top hunter Elite.

"But… Setg'in…" She tried to explain again.

"How can you become part of this clan if you don't even try to learn what I'm trying to teach you? It's pathetic! Oomans are all the same; just good for hunting that's all! You're useless!" He continued to roar. Setg'in was not angry, he was really angry. She just arrived and there were already Yautja males around her, he didn't want to admit it but he was not only teaching her something about fighting, he was trying to impress her with his moves and she was distracted with other male.

Sakura was shocked at the way he talked to her, tears were already began to roll down her face, if she didn't have the mask they would notice it. Setg'in never talk to her like this, in the short time they meet. She was feeling hurt, disappointed and humiliated. All the Yautjas in the room heard what he said. Sakura said nothing, she just ran out of that place, away from Setg'in and the humiliation. She didn't know where she was going she just wanted to get out of there. Setg'in just stood there watching her leave. Thei'de and Bak'uub didn't say anything.

'_How could he treat me like this? I should never come! I should just stay there and die like my family!'_ she thought while running down the halls, crying. She passed for some Yautjas who were intrigued by this human's behavior; then she bumped in someone. Sakura look up and it was Elder Za'zin making her gasp.

"I'm so sorry Elder Za'zin!" She said trying to act like nothing happened at the training room.

"Watch where you're going, ooman!" He growled warning her. "What happen?" He asked after inspecting her and putting his ornamented mask.

"Nothing that can't be solved Elder…" She said softly looking away.

"Walk with me ooman…" He ordered her. Sakura complied. "I know what happened in the training hall." He admitted.

"News travel really fast around here…" She said walking by his side through the halls. _'There goes the privacy…'_ she thought.

"Indeed. I know everything that happens in my ship, sometimes even before it happens." He said clicking his mandibles. As any good Elder he had to know everything.

"Impressive…" She sighed sill thinking about what Setg'in told her. They walk a few seconds in silence.

"I made a decision… You will stay in the female quarters learning our language and our costumes, after that you will train to become a hunter and prove yourself." He growled softly always looking straight like any proud leader.

"Alright. But females and males live separated?" She asked curious looking at his intimidating posture.

"Yes. When they become mates they can live together." He explained her. Males and Females live in separate quarters but could interact when they want it.

"How about Setg'in?" She asked looking at the grey floor again. She was hurt but she was still concerned about him.

"I talk to him. Meanwhile you will be taught by my mate." He informed her. Sakura nodded.

They reached the elevator; the Elder entered and made a sign for her to enter too. He pressed some buttons and got to the second floor of the ship, where the female quarters were. Sakura followed the Elder down the halls where she saw female Yautjas for the first time; they bow to the Elder as they pass. The females were almost like the males in skin and face but they were smaller and thinner and their body's looked exactly like a human female. Next to Sakura they were still big. This section had a big hall with more halls that had lots of doors. They reach a hall where in the end was a common large room with lots of pillows, soft fabric, chairs that looked like Chaise longue and large windows.

A female with long dreadlocks and taller than the others approached them, she dressed a long red tunic, her body was a cream color with dark brown patterns, she used golden accessories like necklaces and bracelets; she was also the only one using a mask.

"Meet my mate Kant'ra." Za'zin announced growling softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Chiva - Rite of passage

N'jauka - Welcome


	6. Empathy and a Small Detail

**Author's note: **Apologies for any mistakes. I know this chapter is small but next one will be longer. I thought in this one I should approach a thing that shouldn't be so omitted, I hope you don't mind. **Special thanks** to Lady Augustin for the reviews! You're right about Setg'in and Za'zin xD

**Warning: **Nothing special just a small thing about women.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sakura bowed to Kant'ra.<p>

"I leave her to you my dear Kant'ra." Za'zin said purring to his mate; Kant'ra purred back and Za'zin left.

"Greetings, Sakura." She greeted her taking a good look at the female human.

"Greetings, Elder Kant'ra." Sakura said bowing again.

"So you're the female ooman you wants to become part of our clan…" Kant'ra growled softly cocking her head.

"Yes I am…" Sakura answered in a low tone of voice. She was surprised at how her voice make her feel so calm.

"Sit with me. We have a lot to talk about." She said making a sign to Sakura to accompany her. Sakura followed her, she waited for Kant'ra to sit and then she sat next to her.

Meanwhile in the meeting room:

"No! She's my responsibility!" Setg'in growled angrily, getting up from his sit.

"Setg'in is better this way!" Elder Za'zin growled back at him trying to reason with him.

"You're getting affected by this ooman my friend…" Thei'de said clicking his mandibles, he sitting with his arms crossed.

Setg'in knew they were right, Sakura was affecting his emotions and he only knew her for about three days. But he felt like she was his duty since he was the one who brought her.

"I agree…" Setg'in snarled, finally giving in and sat again. "But I will train her!" He growled.

"Then it's settled. Sakura will be taught by Kant'ra and Setg'in will train her to hunt." Za'zin said sighing. Setg'in was in agreement finally.

In the female quarters:

"And that's how I got here…" Sakura just finished explaining how she got here and a little bit about her life, Kant'ra liked Sakura and wanted to know her better, they were already getting a long like two good friends.

"You amaze me Sakura…" Kant'ra said purring.

"Why, Elder?" Sakura chuckled blushing.

"You've been through a lot my dear. You may not prove yourself to us yet, but I'm already honored that you want to join us." Kant'ra said in a loving tone, she had a mother like aura. She always thought Yautja and Human females we're alike when it came to emotions.

"Thank you Elder Kant'ra, you're so kind." Sakura said softly, she was amazed, Kant'ra seemed so calm, so kind, and so nice and Sakura already like her and knew they could be good friends besides the different ranks and species. Kant'ra responded with a nod.

Suddenly Sakura's stomach rumbled making her blush. Kant'ra clicked her mandibles.

"Looks like someone's hungry." She said chuckling looking at her belly.

"Err… Sorry…" Sakura said feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry child. Come on, you will eat with me at the female quarters today and then you will rest in your new quarters. Your teaching starts now." She said getting up. This made some Yautja females become jealous, a new comer, human, was already touching their female Elder's heart. Sakura did as told.

Kant'ra knew a little about humans so she tried to introduce new types of food in her system. After a while of eating in the common dining room with the female Elder, learning new words and gestures Kant'ra escorted Sakura to her new quarters. Sakura own now a room just for her, the walls were grey, but the rest was the same as the others rooms she saw, huge window, a door leading to the bathroom, a huge bed, furniture, one table and four chairs.

Three weeks had passed and Setg'in didn't saw Sakura since their discussion. Sakura was already familiar with Elder Kant'ra and some females who like her, she didn't even needed her mask anymore to talk or understand what they were saying, she had learn the language really quickly, and Yautja language was all she heard around here, but her pronunciation still needed some work. Kant'ra took Sakura almost everywhere so she could learn as much as she could. They already shared a bound like mother and daughter. Kant'ra was a good teacher and Sakura was a good and quick learner.

Sakura was resting in her quarters after taking a bath, she was already getting used to her new life and family. Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." Sakura said. The door open and Kant'ra came in bringing something in her hands. "Gkaun'yte, Elder Kant'ra." Sakura said getting up and bowing.

"Gkaun'yte my dear. How are you today?" She said coming closer.

"Great and you Elder?" She asked being polite with Kant'ra like always.

"Good. I have a present for you." She said reveling what she had in her hands; it was a beautiful white tunic with only one sleeve. Sakura dress some tunics given by Kant'ra, but this one was different.

"It's beautiful Elder Kant'ra! Thank you so much! You've been so kind to me, always supporting me and helping… I can't thank you enough." Sakura was really grateful for everything she had done.

"Yes you can Sakura… Become officially part of this clan." Kant'ra said clicking her mandibles.

"I will. I promise." Sakura said smiling.

The next day Sakura was feeling a little bit sick, with a belly ache. _'I could I forgot this?_' Sakura thought. When she got to the bathroom it was too late.

"C'jit!" She shouted. _'What I'm going to do now? I doubt Yautja Females have period!'_ Sakura started to panic. _'I think I should call Kant'ra…'_ she thought. She got to the holographic screen in her room and typed a message to call her. Sakura thought it was something that worked like a text message.

After a few minutes Kant'ra appeared on her room worried.

"What is it my dear?" She asked concerned sitting next to Sakura who was lying on her bed.

"I-I…" she began. '_How I'm going to explain this?_' she thought. "I don't know if… you… know… but human females have a thing calling… hum…" Sakura didn't know the word for menstruation in Yautja "they bleed… once a mouth… from…. Hum… Err…" She mumbled blushing.

Kant'ra began to chuckle.

"My dear don't be so shy with me. I know exactly what you mean. I already took care of that." She said patting her head softly.

"You do?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm an old Yautja, dear. I know a lot about other species, especially Oomans who are so alike us." She said with a tenderness look. Kant'ra was starting to see Sakura like a daughter, since she never had one. Kant'ra and Za'zin had only four sons, three already grown up and hunting.

"So… What do I do about this?" she asked worried.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Kant'ra said leaving her room.

After a few minutes Kant'ra entered in her room with a new Yautja that Sakura didn't knew, he had shoulder height dreadlocks, he was a little thinner than the other ones, his eyes were a mix of yellow and orange and his skin was dark green.

"Sakura this is our main and best healer in our clan, Nan'ku." Kant'ra introduced him.

"Gkaun'yte, Nan'ku." Sakura said getting up and bowing her head.

"Gkaun'yte." Nan'ku nodded. He come closer to her; put a mask and started to examine her with it. "I see… you're what oomans call _menstruated_." He said the last word in English.

"Yes!" Sakura said happily that somebody understood her.

"This will help you."Nan'ku hand her a few things looking like maxi pads, but made of clothe fabric. "After using you just need to wash it and they'll be ready to use again." Fortunately Nan'ku knew a lot about humans and other humanoids too. He was the best doctor in the clan.

"Thank you so much Nan'ku! You made my life so much easily." Sakura said overjoyed.

"Anytime. If you have any physical problems just look for me, Elder Kant'ra made me your officially healer." Nan'ku said. True only the best ranks got the better benefits but he was the principal healer of the clan and all the members needed to pass through him when injured. Besides, Nan'ku was the only one knowing so much about humans and he was excited having Sakura has his patient now he could learn even more.

"Thank you Nan'ku. You're dismissed now." Kant'ra said nodding at him. Nan'ku bowed to the Elder Kant'ra and left. "Sakura, we need to talk…" Kant'ra said sitting on the bed next to Sakura.

"Is anything wrong?" Sakura asked concerned looking at her.

"On the contrary, my dear. Your learning with me is over, you passed. You're a quick learner. I'm proud of you." Kant'ra said purring.

"Thank you so much, Elder. But I think it was the teacher who did a good job." Sakura said smiling. They both started to chuckled.

"Now you're ready to train the hunting with Setg'in and complete you're chiva." Kant'ra said clicking her mandibles.

"Setg'in? No! I don't want to be train by him!" Sakura shouted; she was still hurt by his words.

"I know what happened dear. But this was the agreement. He's responsible by you; you know the code of honor." Kant'ra already knew Sakura as the palm of her hand.

"I know the code of honor. Is just… I can't face him…" She said looking at her window.

"You're about to become a hunter you can't show fear at any circumstances! Don't disappoint me Sakura."Kant'ra advised her grabbing her hand.

"I know Elder, my apologies." Sakura said looking at her.

"Accepted. Now get ready, we're going to have a special dinner today at the meeting dinner room. Dress the tonic I offer you." Kant'ra said getting up and walk to the door. "I'll see you at dinner." She purred and left.

Sakura got up and walk to the bathroom where she took a shower and got ready for the special dinner. Sakura did some small braids on her hair and tied them with white ribbons. Then she got to the room on the third section aka third floor. She was nervous, her first dinner with some of the highest rank Yautja.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye

C'jit! - Damn/Shit

Chiva – Rite of passage


	7. Stubborn Love

**Author's note:** Apologies for any mistakes. Weird, I thought this chapter was going to be longer... Anyway… **Thank you so much for the reviews!** You keep me motivated to continue posting this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter too.

* * *

><p>When Sakura entered the dinning room it had at least thirty Yautjas, some sitting talking and others standing. Sakura was feeling really nervous it was her first time in an official dinner with the Elders closest friends and family.<p>

She finally got the guts to speak.

"Gkaun'yte." She said loud enough so everyone could hear, she bowed. Some Yautja greeted her others just nodded as a sign that they acknowledge her presence. _'The worst part is done I guess.'_ She thought relieved.

"Welcome Sakura." Kant'ra said coming closer to her. Sakura bowed her head. "Seat over there my dear." Kant'ra said pointing at a seat.

Sakura walked to her seat, there was already two Yautjas next to her chair on the right side talking to each other; Sakura sat on her chair trying to seem unnoticed. The one next to her turned around to see her… It was Setg'in.

"You?" Sakura shouted. Fortunately nobody listen but Setg'in and Thei'de who was sitting next to him.

"Silly ooman…" He growled looking at her, he thought she look wonderful with that dressed.

"I'm going to ask Kant'ra to sit on another place… away… from you!" Sakura said turning her head looking for Kant'ra.

"Somebody is mad… Or maybe are just the hormones." Thei'de teased her.

'_How the hell does he know?'_ Sakura thought to herself. That's when she remembered that Kant'ra explained her one day that the Yautja could sense pheromones. Sakura looked away from them, blushing.

"I see you learn our language almost perfectly." Setg'in said impressed, he didn't want to admit it but he missed her. He was trying to reconcile since he was too proud to say sorry and still was in denial about his feelings for her.

"No thanks to you…" She said not looking at him.

"Don't talk to me like that silly ooman." He said growling, already loosing his patience, she was so stubborn, just like him.

"And it's ok for you to humiliate me in front of the hunters?" She said straight looking him in the eyes.

Setg'in just growled at her. They stare at each other for a while.

"So… Cute." Thei'de teased again clicking his mandibles but they just ignored him.

"Sakura come and meet my sons." Kant'ra called from the other side of the room.

Sakura got up and walked closer to Kant'ra who was almost at the doorway. Setg'in just watched her leave and snarled while Thei'de chuckled. Sakura approached and saw four Yautjas similar to Za'zin and Kant'ra. Sakura bowed.

"These are my sons: Pa'ya, Halk'rath, Thw'ei and Hult'ah." She said proud. Sakura bow to them again.

Pa'ya was the oldest; he had dreadlocks until his waist, cream body, dark green patterns and green eyes, like Kant'ra's. He was wearing full body armor. Halk'rath had dreadlocks until his middle back, brownish body, dark cream and black patterns and yellow eyes. He was wearing full body armor; he was the second son and also the largest one. Thw'ei, the third one, had dreadlocks until his waist, cream body with dark cream patterns and yellow eyes. He wasn't wearing a full armor. Hult'ah was the youngest one; he had dreadlocks until his shoulders, cream body with dark green and brown patterns, his eyes were also green.

They nod their heads at Sakura.

"So this is the ooman you keep talking about, mother?" ask Thw'ei. He was a young hunter but was training to be a medic with Nan'ku.

"Yes my dear son. Isn't she beautiful?" Kant'ra said stroking her cheek.

"She is…" said Halk'rath purring checking Sakura.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura." Hult'ah said. He seemed the most sympathetic of the brothers.

Sakura chuckled, blushing madly. Setg'in observed from his seat trying to control himself.

"Time to eat!" Za'zin announce to everyone. Sakura was surprised at his good mood.

"Mother can I sit next to Sakura? I would like to know her better." Hult'ah asked excited.

"Well of course, if she doesn't mind." She answered purring. They looked at her looking for an answer.

"Fine by me." She said nodding her head and smiling.

Everyone got to their seats. Sakura was in the middle of Setg'in and Hult'ah, and that didn't pleased Setg'in at all. Za'zin and Kant'ra were both sit on the top of the table, Pa'ya and Halk'rath were on their right side of the table and Thw'ei was on the left side with Thei'de, Setg'in, Sakura and Hult'ah, in this order. The table was full with food, it looked like a buffet; fortunately Sakura already recognize it all. They all start to eat and talking among each other.

"Father, do you think this ooman is worth something?" Pa'ya whispered. He was wisest one of the brothers.

"Yes I do. Setg'in brought her, so she might be… special. Besides she learns fast." Za'zin answered turning to his son, keeping a low tone. Pa'ya nodded. Za'zin was sure that someday his son Pa'ya would succeed him as leader of the clan.

Halk'rath couldn't stop staring at Sakura while eating, she was feeling a little bit intimidated there was so many eyes on her. Hult'ah noticed that she was little stressed and started a conversion so she could be more comfortable.

"Sakura when do you start your training?" Hult'ah asked while grabbing a piece of fruit.

"The day after tomorrow I believe." She answered him and took a small bite on a piece of fruit too.

"I train everyday. Maybe we could train together." Hult'ah said happily.

"I…" before she could answer Setg'in interrupted her.

"I don't think that's possible Hult'ah, she needs special training and you are trained by Thei'de while Sakura will be trained by me." Setg'in explained trying to hide his jealous side.

"Oh… Well I guess I see you in the kehrite then." Hult'ah said clicking his mandibles.

Sakura smiled at Hult'ah hiding the fact that Setg'in prevented her from answering.

The rest of the dinner went smoothly without any problems. Sakura and Hult'ah made some conversions from time to time making Setg'in snarl silently while eating and Thei'de chuckle because of his friend's attitude. None of this passed unnoticed to Za'zin and Kant'ra.

After the dinner all said their farewells and most of them returned to their quarters. Sakura walked to Kant'ra and bowed, she was with her sons: Halk'rath and Thw'ei.

"Thank you so much for inviting me Elder Kant'ra." Sakura said smiling.

"No need to thank my dear. Let me escort you to your room." Kant'ra purred preparing to leave with her.

"Rest Mother. I'll escort her to the quarters." Halk'rath growled softly grabbing his mother arm.

"I accept. But watch your manners around Sakura." She said warning him, she know him too well.

"Mother!" He said embarrassed. Kant'ra and Thw'ei chuckled, Sakura was trying hard not to chuckled too because she didn't want to offend him.

"Now escort Sakura to her quarters she must be tired." Kant'ra purred caressing Sakura's cheek.

Halk'rath bowed and made a sign to Sakura to follow him.

"N'dhi'ja." Sakura said smiling and bowed following Halk'rath. Kant'ra and Thw'ei nodded.

"Careful Sakura, he's a pervert!" Thw'ei shouted laughing, Kant'ra give him a little poke, for him to stop teasing. Halk'rath thought later he would kick his brother butt for embarrassing him in front of the human. Now Sakura was getting a little frightened.

Setg'in didn't like what he was watching, he knew Halk'rath reputation he was a good hunter but he also liked to "hunt" females. Setg'in snarled.

"Easy there, my friend." Thei'de tried to calm him down, putting a hand on his shoulder shaking it.

"I kill him if he touches her…" Setg'in murmured and snarled.

"I never saw you like this Setg'in… You're treating your Elder's son!" Thei'de said concerned. Setg'in just snarled again. "Why don't you make her your mate?" Thei'de asked curious.

"I can't and I don't have to…" Setg'in growl back. He was too proud to admit his feelings. He never stopped looking at the door after Sakura and Halk'rath had left.

"Stop being so stubborn, Setg'in! I know you since we were pups, you have feelings for her. If you don't make her your mate, sooner or later somebody will. Just don't do anything you'll regret. Think about that!" Thei'de advised him and left.

Setg'in went to his quarters as well after a while.

Meanwhile Halk'rath was escorting Sakura to her quarters.

"So, you think you can do it?" Halk'rath started the conversion.

"What?" Sakura was confused.

"Prove you're worth. You have to pass your chiva and prove yourself to the clan." Halk'rath said looking straight, he looked like his father.

"I do whatever it takes. I know I can do it, I want to belong here and I want to be part of this clan!" She said confident.

"So determinate…" Halk'rath purred walking closer to her. Sakura tried to move away quietly.

They reached to the elevator and got in. Halk'rath came closer to Sakura and put his arm over her shoulder to reach for the buttons, he was only a few inches away from her. Sakura was blushing and tried to move away but she had a wall behind.

"You know… Your scent is really stimulating…" He said purring in her ear and smelling her better. Sakura knew they could smell pheromones.

"Please stop." She said putting her hands on his chest to push him away.

Halk'rath moved away from her, he didn't want to "attack" her.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Halk'rath said, he was finding difficult to control his urges around her.

"Please don't do that again…" She said and he nodded.

The elevator stopped on her floor and they walk until her room in silence.

"Well here we are." She announced. "Thank you for escort me Halk'rath." She said bowing.

"You're welcome Sakura. Sleep well." He said purring.

"You too." She said smiling and entering in her room and Halk'rath left to his quarters.

Sakura leaned on the door and sighed. _'The dinner went well… I can't believe Halk'rath was hitting on me! His brother must be right… But I can't stop thinking about Setg'in…'_ Sakura thought. She was still mad at Setg'in but she missed him a lot and couldn't wait to start her training with him.

Sakura got to the bathroom took a quick shower and went to bed.

In the morning Sakura got up and walked to the window to observe the universe, she thought it was funny how outside was always dark besides all the stars and in the ship the 'clock' said it was morning. Somebody knock on her door.

"Come in." Sakura yelled turning to the door.

It was a Yautja female, a servant.

"I have to clean the room." She said entering and bowing.

"Hum… Can you come back later please? I'm not ready yet." Sakura said smiling. She liked the way Yautja treat their servants with sympathy not like slaves.

"Sure. I'll be back later then." She bowed again and left.

Sakura got ready quickly. Se dressed a green long tunic with some kind of sandals and she left her hair down. Somebody knock on her door again.

"You can come in." She yelled. _'Wow! Looks like somebody's popular today.'_ She thought smiling.

Halk'rath and Hult'ah got in and Sakura turned to look at them and greet them.

"Oh! Gkaun'yte." Sakura said bowing and smiling. She was in a good mood today, she already felt like she was part of the clan since the invite for the special dinner and the Yautjas were already feeling comfortable with her besides she didn't prove herself yet.

"Gkaun'yte!" Hult'ah greeted, cheerful as always and excited to see her again.

"Gkaun'yte, Sakura." Halk'rath said purring, he wanted to see her too.

"My brother and I were wondering if you liked to spend some time with us." Hult'ah said excited.

"Sure!" Sakura said smiling, now she was excited too.

They took Sakura to the training area.

"Looks who's here!" Thei'de said, approaching them.

"Gkaun'yte, Thei'de." They all greet him.

"Do you boys want to spar with me today?" Thei'de asked preparing his spear.

"I do!" Hulta'ah answered. He loved to train with his mentor Thei'de.

"Do you mind Sakura?" Halk'rath asked looking at her.

"Not at all. You go and have fun." Sakura said smiling.

They got their combi-spears and began to fight. Thei'de and Halk'rath took advantaged and taught some more things to Hult'ah about hunting. Sakura was sitting on benches watching them and trying to learn something too.

Setg'in entered in the training room and saw Sakura; he approached her and sat next to her. Sakura felt a presence next to her and turned to see who it was.

"When it was me you didn't pay this much attention." Setg'in said growling, showing his jealous side again.

"Look Setg'in I…" Sakura began. She wanted to tell him she missed him.

"Are you focused for your train tomorrow?" Setg'in asked interrupting her and turning his attention to the fighting.

"Yes…" She answered lowering her head, suddenly all of her good mood vanished.

"I hope so… I won't be easy on you." He said getting up.

"I don't want you to be." She said watching him.

They stared at each other for a while. Setg'in just wanted to feel her in his arms and Sakura just wanted to be in his arms, unfortunately they were both too stubborn to admit that, but Sakura was ready to give in. Then Setg'in turned his back on her.

"Get some more rest today." He said looking from his shoulder, Setg'in care for her after all.

"I will…" Sakura said softly, she knew it wasn't an advice, it was an order.

Setg'in left Sakura watching him leave. Then she looked at Halk'rath, Hult'ah and Thei'de they were still fighting. After a while another male Yautja approached her.

"Gkaun'yte, Sakura." Said a familiar voice that make her turned around.

"Gkaun'yte, Bak'uub." Sakura greeted him.

"Didn't see you since..." He said starting to mention the subject she wanted to talk about.

"I know." She said interrupting.

"I hope I didn't cause any kind of trouble." He said looking at her sad face.

"It wasn't your fault Bak'uub, don't worry." She said trying to smile.

"Are you alright Sakura?" He asked concerned sitting beside her.

"Yes, yes. Please don't worry about me Bak'uub." She said trying to smile harder.

"Alright. But if you ever need to talk, I'm here." He said trying to comfort her.

"You're always so nice to me." Sakura chuckled looking at his yellow eyes. Bak'uub chuckled too.

"I have to get back to my training." Bak'uub said, feeling happy that she wasn't so upset anymore.

"Alright. Have a good training." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Thank you Sakura." He nodded and left.

Sakura sighed while watching them training and wondering how would be her training with Setg'in, at least she could spend more time with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

kehrite - Training Hall/Dojo

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye


	8. Just Give In

**Author's note: **Apologies for any mistakes. **Thank you so much for the reviews and faves! **You keep me motivated. **You're awesome! **Hope all of you enjoy this chapter too.

**Warning: **Err... Getting hot. Rated M soon.

* * *

><p>First day of training, Sakura was nervous. She got up and dressed a small grey armor that Kant'ra ordered special for her and tided her hair. Sakura blushed thinking she looked sexy in that outfit.<p>

Meanwhile Setg'in was leaving his quarters, he thought it was better if was him to go pick her up.

Somebody knocked on Sakura's door.

"You can come in!" She yelled still looking at her reflection on the window, blushing and smiling. The door opened and Halk'rath entered.

"Gkaun'yte, Halk'rath!" She said turning and bowing.

"Gkaun'yte, Sakura."Halk'rath replied. "Ready for you first day?" He asked walking in.

"Yes!" She said trying to sound confident.

"Setg'in is one of the best hunters, you're in good hands." He said coming closer to her.

Sakura made a little smiled soflty and looked down, thinking in his words, all she wanted was to be in Setg'in's hands.

"That armor suits you very well…" He said purring, looking at her from top to bottom. Her armor covered her breasts and lower parts but revealed her legs and belly.

"Stop that…" Sakura chuckled, blushing.

"It's true." He said purring, coming closer and stopping right in front of her, clicking his mandibles. Sakura was looking up at his face, he was much taller.

"Sakura!" Setg'in growled angrily from the door, he was watching them. He was trying hard to fight his urges to kill Halk'rath. Both of them looked at him and she gasp. "Let's go!" He barked and left.

"I have to go." She said to Halk'rath and tried to run after Setg'in but Halk'rath stopped her grabbing her arm.

"Wait!" He said and Sakura looked at him. "Good luck." He said purring in her ear.

Sakura just forced a smile and nodded, and then left running. Halk'rath was no fool and noticed something was going on between those two.

Sakura ran after Setg'in down the hall.

"Setg'in, wait!" She yelled reaching him.

He didn't stop and didn't say anything, just kept walking. Sakura grabbed his arm, making him turn and growl.

"Don't…" He began growling.

"Touch me." She completed his sentence. They stared at each other, something they did a lot to try to read each other minds. "Why are you acting like this with me?" She asked in a low tone, Setg'in could see sadness in her eyes. Sakura thought he had miss her just like she miss him

He wanted to touch her and feel her but the thought of Halk'rath trying to courting her and Thei'de's words were still very fresh in his mind. Such thoughts vanished when he felt Sakura hugging him and putting her head on his chest. She knew it wasn't right to show affections in public for non-mates, but she couldn't stop herself and no one was around.

"Please Setg'in, don't forget your promise..." Sakura said with tears forming in her eyes.

He could feel her, her warm body and her intoxicating scent that drove him crazy.

"I will never leave you, Sakura." He said purring and wrapping his arms around her. They remained there, savoring the moment; it was what they wanted. But Setg'in felt somebody approaching and they broke apart just in time, a female Yautja passed, bowed to them and continued her way. "Let's go." He ordered, Sakura nodded and follow him.

They reach the weaponry room; it was on the sixth section as the training area. Sakura saw Setg'in grabbing a combi-spear, wrist gauntlet and wrist blades. He came closer to Sakura and equipper her with the wrist gauntlet and the wrist blades and explained her how to equip them. Then they got to the training area.

Setg'in started to show her a fighting stance; she did exactly what he told her to do. After that he showed her how to use the combi-spear, he taught her how to throw the spear and all the possible ways she could use it. He thought it was easier if she learned with the combi-spear first since it was the first weapon she used to kill a Xenomorph and one of the main weapons of the Yautja.

"Don't grab it like that." He growled coming to her and grabbed her hands to put them in the right place.

"Oh… I got it!" Sakura was shocked; Setg'in was so patient when he was teaching and so nice. He showed her a side of him she thought it didn't exist.

"Now, do those moves until you do it perfectly right and watch your hands and feet." He growled softly.

"Alright!" Sakura answered excited, she was no longer nervous. She started to like the training, especially if Setg'in was the one teaching her.

They trained all morning. Sakura's stomach started to rumble, she was hungry.

"What about a break to eat?" He asked noticing her stomach rumbling.

"I think that's a good idea." Sakura said chuckling putting her hand on her stomach.

"When you're done, meet me here." Setg'in said turning around.

"Alright! I won't be long." She said smiling before leaving.

She knew she had food waiting for her in her room, the servants already knew about her routine. Sakura smiled all the way, happy; finally she and Setg'in were getting along. _'I have to hurry… Setg'in is waiting for me!'_ she thought entering the room.

After eating, Sakura hurry to the training hall. When she got there two familiar Yautjas came to talk with her, it was Bak'uub and Hult'ah.

"Gkaun'yte!" She said happily and bowed.

"Gkaun'yte." Bak'uub said in his calm tone of voice.

"Gkaun'yte, Sakura!" Hult'ah greeted.

"Do you know each other?" she asked confused. They chuckled at her confused look.

"We're in the same pack, Sakura. Thei'de is training us." Bak'uub explained.

Sakura thought maybe they were all divided like school classes and she had the privilege to have private 'lessons' with Setg'in.

"So you two… have the same age?" She asked curious looking at both of them trying to figure out an answered to her own question.

"Yes, 99 years." Hult'ah answered cocking his head. Sakura was surprised; she thought Hult'ah was younger, because he seemed more naive and childish.

"Indeed. Thei'de already told us we're going to do the chiva together, but he doesn't know who's going to be the third member yet." Bak'uub said clicking his mandibles.

"Maybe Sakura could be the third member." Hult'ah said excited looking at Bak'uub.

"That will be great!" Sakura smiled, the idea pleasured her.

"You think you'll be ready in time Sakura?" Bak'uub asked; he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I'll try, I promise." She said confident. Sakura was determinate to prove to them that she could do it.

"Sakura!" Setg'in called on the distance.

"Well I have to go. N'dhi'ja!" She said running to Setg'in.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked when she was in front of him.

"Bak'uub and Hult'ah. Why?" Sakura asked confused, _'Is he jealous?'_ she thought.

"Let's continue." He ordered turning his back on her.

Four weeks had passed. Sakura continue with this routine, training with Setg'in all day making some breaks to eat and rest. She was proud with herself, she felt stronger and more confident; she had learned a lot only in four weeks. She didn't saw Halk'rath for those weeks, which secretly pleased Setg'in. But occasionally she talked with Bak'uub, Hult'ah and Kant'ra who would check on her almost everyday. However, Sakura and Setg'in relationship didn't advance in that time, it was the same as always, they cared for each other but didn't show it.

At night after a long day of training:

"You're doing it wrong again!" Setg'in growled seeing her miss the target again.

"Then explain me better!" Sakura shouted.

"I already explain you and show you five times… I thought you were a quick learner." Setg'in tried to tease.

"Are you counting them?" She teased him back with a mocking voice.

"Don't be insolent, silly ooman!" He growled at her.

"Don't call me that!" She said throwing the disc and hitting finally the target.

"Finally!" He snarled. Setg'in also learned that when he teased her, she did a better performance.

"Can I go now?" She sighed exhausted, falling to her knees on the floor.

"Yes, go get some rest." Setg'in ordered.

"Sleep well Setg'in." She said bowing.

"You too…"He said nodding.

Sakura left to her quarters. _'I really need a bath…'_ she thought entering in her room. She undressed and took a long hot bath. After that she wrapped a towel around her and left the bathroom.

"That felt good…" She sighed happily.

"Want to feel better?" A large Yautja purred hugging her from behind. Sakura gasped and moved away from what she assumed to be a stranger cursing herself for letting her guard down. "Do you already forgot about me?" chuckled Halk'rath.

"Halk'rath! Hum… Gkaun'yte!" She said blushing and gripping her towel tighter.

"Gkaun'yte …" He purred looking at her body.

"Hum… So… Hadn't seen you for a long time…" She said looking away, to the window.

"I've been hunting. Did you miss me?" He purred approaching her.

"What? I… I…" Sakura stammered, blushing madly, looking for an way to run away from him.

"I missed you…" He purred in her ear, cornering her against the window, grabbing her by the waist and pushing his body against hers.

"Halk'rath, don't…" She tried to push him away.

"Your scent…" He purred while smelling her and running his mandibles on her neck.

"Stop!" She yelled and Halk'rath stopped and moved away from her.

"I'm so sorry Sakura… Your scent is…" Halk'rath tried to explain, he wasn't used to her strong scent.

"Please leave." She said turning her back on him.

Halk'rath nodded and left her quarters, not wanting to upset her more.

Sakura lay on her bed she was too tired to even think about what just happen, all she could think was Setg'in.

In the morning Sakura wake up, dress up and got to the training area. Last night Sakura didn't thought about what happened with Halk'rath but now she couldn't stop thinking about it. When she arrived to training area Setg'in was already there waiting for her.

"You're late lazy ooman." He growled in a bad mood, he didn't like to wait.

"Sorry…" She said bowing, Setg'in thought she was acting strange normally she would argue back.

"Something wrong lazy ooman?" He asked concerned with her behavior.

"Nothing." She said forcing a smile.

"Let's continue the training then." He said. Setg'in was no fool and knew she was lying, he thought later he would try to find out what happen.

Sakura couldn't concentrate in her training, she kept failing on her exercises and Setg'in was already losing his patience.

"What's wrong with you today?" He snarled in her face.

"Nothing! I'm just… I'm fine!" She said to him.

"Silly ooman, don't lie to me!" He growled trying to calm down.

"I'm fine!" She yelled back beating with her combi-spear on the floor.

"Then focus!" He growled.

Sakura finally started to concentrate on her training.

Meanwhile Halk'rath entered on the Elder's quarters to see his mother.

"Mother I need to speak with you." He said bowing.

"Speak my son." She said sitting on her chair. Kant'ra got back to her quarters where she lived with Za'zin after training Sakura.

"Is about Sakura… I can't control myself around her." He confessed. Halk'rath had a close relationship with his mother

"Halk'rath, you can't control around any female, I wonder how many unknown grandchildren I have out there." Kant'ra knew her son well and knew he was a _"womanizer", _making Za'zin and Kant'ra be concerned constantly.

"It's different with Sakura…" Halk'rath said looking up.

"Oh my dear son, I'm afraid your feelings may never be returned… Sakura seems to have feelings for Setg'in." She tried to reason him.

"And he seems to not have feelings for her." He snarled. He remembered when his little brother told him about he treat her a while back on the training hall.

"You know Setg'in…" She sighed. Kant'ra like Za'zin knew very well every member of their clan.

"She would be better with me…" Halk'rath said looking down.

"I would be more than happy if Sakura choose you as mate but you can't change her feelings Halk'rath…" Kant'ra said getting up.

"I know mother… But I can't resist her." He said looking at his mother.

"Please Halk'rath don't do nothing that may harm you or Sakura, you know I care for her like she was my daughter." She said caressing his son cheek.

"I will never hurt her." He promised.

On the training area, Sakura's morning training was over.

"Took you long enough to wake up and train properly." Setg'in teased her.

"Sorry…" Sakura said and Setg'in snarled.

"Go get something to eat and get back soon." Setg'in ordered.

"Do you want to join me?" She blurted. Setg'in was surprise she never asked him to join her before, but Sakura was feeling a little uneasy today and wanted his company. With him she felt safe.

"Silly ooman…" He chuckled.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Sakura asked confused crossing her arms.

"Let's go then." Setg'in said already walking. Sakura smile happily and follow him.

When they were walking down the halls Sakura remembered she didn't even know Setg'in's age a thing that she was curious about.

"Setg'in?" She called to catch his attention.

"Yes?" He growled softly looking at her but not moving his head, Sakura was walking by his side.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked for permission.

"Ask." Setg'in snarled, looking always straight.

"How old are you?" Sakura asked blushing, not knowing she was blushing.

"I'm 343 years old. Why?" He said clicking his mandibles, finally looking at her.

"I was just curious." She said smiling. Sakura thought 343 years was a lot but for a Yautja he should be a young specimen, maybe.

"Oomans, always curious..." He chuckled looking straight again.

"Agreed." She chuckled too following his gaze.

They reached the elevator, Setg'in entered first and Sakura follow. Setg'in pressed the buttons and suddenly Sakura hugged him.

"What are you doing?" Setg'in growled surprised.

"Nothing…" She said looking at him and smiling making Setg'in sigh.

"My silly ooman." He chuckled and put his right hand on her head and started to caress her hair. Sakura just wanted to be closer to him and Setg'in thought maybe he could start to give in. As much he tried to deny it, he wanted her badly.

They finally reached her floor and walk out of the elevator. They walked in silence until they were on her room were a feast was waiting.

"You can eat all of this?" He asked surprise how a little human could eat so much.

"You know I can't." She chuckled. "Servants always bring me too much food." She sighed gazing all the food.

"That's because you're skinny." Setg'in growled softly teasing her.

"I'm not! I have the ideal weight for a female human." She said proud of her constitution, making him chuckled.

"Let's eat." He growled. Setg'in was getting hungrier looking at all that food.

"Stop calling me that." She said crossing her arms and pouting.

They sat and eat. Setg'in ate more than Sakura for obviously reasons. After eating, Sakura got up and walked to the window, where she started gazing the stars.

"Setg'in, come here, please." She called him not turning. Setg'in complied. He stayed by her left side, observing the stars too. "I never thought I could be this close to the stars. They're so beautiful even from here." Sakura said focus on the little sparkling dots.

"Do you like being here?" Setg'in asked remembering he never asked her before if she liked her new life; he wanted her to be happy.

"I do." She said smiling for Setg'in being actually caring. "Thank you." She said hugging him again, resting her head on his chest. Setg'in hugged her back. "You're not pushing me away." She noticed.

Setg'in said nothing, her scent was driving him crazy already; he was struggling to control himself but failed. Setg'in started to caress her back, his right hand travel down to her waist while his left hand travel until her face, he pushed her away just a little bit. Sakura rest her hands on his chest.

"Setg'in?" Sakura was surprise and confused by his attitude.

"My silly Sakura…" He purred while looking her in the eyes, making Sakura blushing. Setg'in lower his head until her neck and started to give little bites on her and caressing her face and neck with his mandibles, he tried not to leave any marks on her, a little moan escape Sakura's lips. Setg'in couldn't resist her anymore; he guided Sakura to her bed making her fall on the bed on her back carefully, Setg'in started position himself on top of her supporting his weight on his arms he didn't wanted to crush her. He continued biting and caressing her neck while Sakura grabbed his arms. "You're in heat…" He purred between bites.

"W-What? N-No…" She said blushing.

"Don't lie to me. You're scent is getting stronger…" Setg'in purred, for him her scent was becoming intoxicating making him more aroused. He pressed his body against her but supported most of his weight on his elbows. Sakura put her arms around Setg'in's neck while he nibbled her neck. She just wanted to feel him closer.

"Setg'in?" Sakura's calling looked more like a moan.

"Yes?" He asked purring not laving her neck.

"I-I… I n… I think we should go back to the training." She mumbled blushing, trying to make him stop.

"I want you." He purred in her ear, finally admitting.

"I-I want you too. B-But…" Sakura said; she was getting scared. Setg'in didn't want to hurt her, but her scent was taking advantage of him and he couldn't control himself. "Setg'in I want you too, but…" She said grabbing his head to make him face her.

"What?" He asked confused, she was hiding something and he knew it but Sakura just give him a kiss on the cheek, making him purr, and put her arms around his neck hugging him. "If I become an insane Yautja… It's your fault." He sighed.

"You already are one insane Yautja." She chuckled.

"Because of you." He said biting her ear. "Come on. Let's continue your training."

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Chiva - rite of passage

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye


	9. About Mates

**Author's note: **Again apologies for any mistakes. *sleepy* I think next chapter is going to be... extra long, I'm not sure yet. I collect some information about Yautja mating on sites so some things belong there others I just made up.** Thank you so Much for the Reviews! **You keep me motivated. I enjoy reading them and know what you think about each chapter and the story. Hope you enjoy this one too! And... **HAPPY HALLOWEEN****!**

**Warning: **Just a few hints and Yautja mate education? Story probably Rated M next chapter.

* * *

><p>Two weeks had pass, Sakura continue her training and her relationship with Setg'in improve since the day he first told her he wanted her. Setg'in was always caressing her face with his mandibles and biting her neck when they were alone, every time he tried something more Sakura pushed him away.<p>

In the evening, Sakura finished her training early.

"Argh! I don't know what to do!" Sakura was talking alone in her room walking back and forth, thinking. _'Maybe I should talk with Kant'ra about this… What if… Whyyyy?'_ Sakura was freaking out but in a comic way, when somebody knocked on the door.

"You can come in." She yelled and Setg'in entered.

"S-Setg'in." She said bowing, Sakura was already blushing, she didn't know why but lately Setg'in made her blush more than usual.

"My silly Sakura." He purred grabbing her and embracing her. Sakura chuckled putting her arms around him. "I have good news…" He purred in her ear.

"Can you share them?" She asked giggling.

"Of course I can. They're about you." He said looking at her but never letting her go.

"Tell me!" Sakura said excited making him chuckle.

"Elder Za'zin, Thei'de and I just finished our meeting and we decided to put you in the same pack as Hult'ah and Bak'uub, since you're getting along so well." Setg'in said. Of course it made him jealous seeing Sakura around other males but he wanted the best for her, besides he didn't wanted to risk putting her with other males she didn't know and trust. Setg'in knew that Bak'uub and Hult'ah would be good companions for her.

"Good news indeed. But, you don't mind?" Sakura asked. She was still confused, she didn't know if they were already mates or not but she did knew Setg'in had a short temper and sometimes he act weird like he had jealous.

"Of course not." He lied. "I just want the best for you Sakura, I know they are your friends and you feel more comfortable with them than with a strange pack. Besides, Hult'ah doesn't stop nagging Thei'de to put you in their pack." Now he was telling the truth. Sakura chuckled.

"Thank you, Setg'in. Do you think I'm ready?" She wanted to know what Setg'in thought about her training so far.

"Soon you'll be. You're getting better everyday, especially with the combi-spear and the disk. You already fight like a hunter." Setg'in said proud that she was becoming a good fighter already.

"I can't wait for my first hunt!" She said excited.

"About that… Before your chiva I'm going to send you in three hunts for preparation. First one I'll go with you." Setg'in informed her.

"Alright. I'm going to train harder. I will not fail!" She said determinate making Setg'in purred.

"I like when you act all brave." He said thrilled. Sakura chuckled and Setg'in caressed her face with his mandibles, she blushed. Setg'in then grabbed Sakura by the waist and pressed her body against his.

"I-I-I got to go t-talk with Kant'ra." Sakura said pushing him away.

"Sakura, why do you run away from me?" Setg'in asked cocking his head. He was confused; first she was the one trying to touch him, now every time he tried to touch her she always came up with excuses.

"I-I'm not running! I just need to see Kant'ra, that's all." She tried to calm him.

"If you say so… When you're done meet me in my quarters." He said, unsatisfied with her excuse. Setg'in turned his back. "I'm wating." He said looking over his shoulder when he reached the door, then he left.

'_Great… Now he's all grumpy… But now I really need to speak with Kant'ra.'_ Sakura thought sighing.

Sakura rush to the Elder's quarters on the first section and knocked on the Elder's door.

"Come in." Sakura heard Kant'ra giving order. Sakura entered and bowed.

"Oh it's you my dear. Gkaun'yte." Kant'ra said getting up and walking closer to Sakura.

"Gkaun'yte, Elder Kant'ra." Sakura said a little bit nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Kant'ra asked concerned immediately noticing it.

"N-No… I… Hum…" Sakura didn't know how to say it making Kant'ra chuckle.

"Don't be shy with me my dear, come on." Kant'ra knew Sakura was a little shy.

Sakura took a deep breath.

"I want to know about… how… hum… Yautja… m-mating and t-that stuff…" Sakura said hesitating, her sentence was not even coherent but Kant'ra understood.

"I see…" Kant'ra chuckled. "Come sit with me, dear." Kant'ra said making a sign for Sakura to follow her. Sakura move to the left side of the Elder's quarters, their quarters were huge. They sat on a section that looked like a living room but it had only pillows and things like sofas, where they sat. "So, what do you what to know exactly?" Kant'ra asked.

"H-How do you… mate?" Sakura didn't know anything about this part of the Yautja's life.

"The same way as the oomans." Kant'ra chuckled while Sakura was blushing badly. "I knew you would come with these questions some day, but may I ask why so soon? Do you have any mate in mind?" Kant'ra asked already suspecting she had.

"I-I don't know yet… I don't even know how these things work around here." Sakura said still blushing.

"Then let me explain. Many Yautjas choose a mate or more for life others prefer not to have a steady mate, so they just mate to produce offspring or pleasure. In our clan we encourage males to choose mates for life." Kant'ra explained.

"So… They just have to choose a mate. That's it?" Sakura thought it seemed easy.

"It's not that simple my dear. When a male choose a mate for life he has to prove to her on a hunt and bring her a trophy." Kant'ra said. Sakura thought it was reasonable since their culture was all about hunting. "Sakura, may I ask who is it?" Kant'ra already suspected but wanted to be sure.

"Well… It might be Setg'in." Sakura said blushing looking away.

Kant'ra's suspicious were right. Now she only needed to be sure of one thing.

"I see… He returns your feelings, am I correct?" Kant'ra asked.

"Well I think so… He can't keep his hands of me." Sakura chuckled, but then realize something. "But not in front of others! I know it's not right for non-mates." she added. Sakura trusted Kant'ra but she didn't knew if she had done the right thing telling her all the details, Sakura didn't want to get Setg'in in trouble.

"Did you already mate?" Kant'ra blurted.

"What? N-No. No!" Sakura shouted blushing.

"I know you didn't my dear. If you did, you couldn't even walk right." Kant'ra chuckled.

"Why do you say that?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow, what she had said made her uneasy.

"Don't be upset dear. I know Yautja males are much larger than Ooman males." Kant'ra explained.

"You mean in…" Sakura started to think about Yautja anatomy, she never saw one completely naked.

"Exactly. They're not only larger but can also become aggressive. I'm afraid you might get hurt, Ooman females are more fragile than Yautja females." Kant'ra said worried. '_Oh my God! Oh my God!'_ Sakura was already imagining her dying during mating. Kant'ra noticed Sakura was becoming agitated. "But I'm sure Setg'in will be gentle with you." Kant'ra said putting a hand on her leg trying to comfort her.

"But Elder… I've never mated in my life, not with Ooman males or whatever." Sakura said blushing and looking away. Now Kant'ra understood why she was so scared, she was still pure.

"I thought oomans were always in heat, I know oomans like to mate for pleasure." Kant'ra was learning more about humans with Nan'ku since Sakura arrive to the ship.

"And we are. But it never happened. Don't ask!" She said embarrassed. Sure Sakura had a few boyfriends but her relationships were always too short to even think about that.

"Oh my dear, if it gets a while for Yautja females to adapt to the males size I can't imagine what is going to be for you…" Now Kant'ra was extremely worried, Sakura was smaller and more fragile than a Yautja female. Kant'ra made a mental note to talk about this with Nan'ku later.

"That doesn't help." Sakura chuckled to easy the tension.

"I'm sorry Sakura." Kant'ra caressed her face. "I know Setg'in must be rushing you to mating and since Ooman females are always in heat your scent is stronger than most Yautja females. Have a female willing to mate every time is any male's dream." Kant'ra said.

"Doesn't Yautja females are always in heat too?" Sakura asked curious, she didn't knew anything about this subject.

"Not really." Kant'ra chuckled at her question. Yautja females were only in heat a few times during the year but some choose to mate all year even without producing offspring, just for pleasure or give the males pleasure. Sakura thought they could be similar to humans when it came to mating but apparently was not that simple. She was already used to her new life on the ship but all these things about mates were still very confuse to Sakura. "Sakura, I have to go attend some meetings with Za'zin." Kant'ra said getting up, interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry. I have to go too, Setg'in is waiting for me. Thank you Elder Kant'ra." Sakura said smiling.

"No need to thank me my dear." Kant'ra nodded caressing Sakura's cheek and left. Now Kant'ra was sure, her son Halk'rath could never be the center of Sakura's affections.

Sakura began her way to Setg'in quarters; it was on the same section. First section was the quarters of the elders and the high rank Yautjas. _'Now is time to face Mr. Grumpy.'_ She thought.

She knocked on his door. Nobody answered so she knocked again. _'He tells me to meet him here now he isn't here… Or maybe he's on his other quarters and I'm standing here like an idiot.'_ Sakura thought. Suddenly the door opened and Sakura was grabbed by her arm and pulled inside.

"Setg'in!" Sakura gasped. It was too late; Setg'in was already holding her prisoner on his bed. He was on top of her holding her arms.

"I know you like when I touch you, but now you keep pushing me away. Why?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

"Let's eat! I'm starving." Sakura said trying to avoid his question.

"Sakura, do you want me?" Setg'in asked confused with her feelings.

"Of course I do. Is just… Are we mates?" Sakura asked blushing. Setg'in was surprised at such question.

"Do you want us to be?" He said biting her neck. Setg'in never had a steady mate, until now he just mated for pleasure with some females. But since he met Sakura he thought a lot about making her his mate for life, he wanted her and wanted to be the only one that could touch her.

"Well, do you?" Sakura asked. For Setg'in, that question sounded like a yes.

"Then you shall be my mate. After you prove yourself to the clan, I'll make you my mate for life." Setg'in said clicking his mandibles.

"And before that? What am I to you?" She asked confused.

"You're mine." He said caressing her face with his mandibles. Sakura giggled. "Make sure your friend Halk'rath knows that or I'll make sure he does." Setg'in mood suddenly change. Sakura didn't like his remark; she got free from his grip and pushed Setg'in away making him growl. Sakura sat on the end of his bed.

"I haven't seen Halk'rath…" Sakura mumbled with her arms crossed.

"I know. He's hunting." He said growling. Setg'in noticed she was getting upset. "Stay." He purred.

"What?" Sakura asked not even looking at him.

"Spend the night here with me." He growled softly, he wasn't asking.

"I don't th… Ah!" Before she could protest Setg'in dragged her until her all body was in the bed, then he lay next to her and wrapped his arms around her pushing his body against hers. "You can't always do what you want?" Sakura shouted frowning.

"I do." Setg'in said blankly. Sakura just sighed, one thing she had learned about Setg'in was: she couldn't say no to him. After a while both of them fall asleep.

There was a reason why Setg'in "requested" Sakura for the night, Halk'rath arrived not to long ago and Setg'in wanted to be sure he wouldn't make one of his visits to Sakura. And Setg'in was right, as soon as he arrived, Halk'rath made his way to visit Sakura, unfortunately she wasn't in her quarters, so Halk'rath thought she was still training and went to the training area but she wasn't there either. He saw his little brother still training with Bak'uub.

"Hult'ah!" Halk'rath called approaching them.

"Gkaun'yte, brother." Hult'ah greeted and Bak'uub bowed. "Why are you interrupting my training?" Hult'ah growled. Halk'rath and Hult'ah were very similar on attitude while Pa'ya and Thw'ei were more calm and serious.

"This how you greet your brother, who just came from a hunt?" Halk'rath said patting Hult'ah's head just to tease him. Hult'ah quickly pushed his brother hand away growling. Halk'rath was just now realizing how much his brother had grown, but he was still short next to him. Halk'rath chuckled.

"You didn't come here just to pick on me…" Hult'ah suspected annoyed.

"You're right little one. Do you know where Sakura is?" Halk'rath asked. Hult'ah didn't like when his brothers call him little.

"No I don't." Hult'ah chuckled. "She left early from training today." Hult'ah knew his brother had a liking for Sakura.

Halk'rath turned to Bak'uub looking for an answer but he just shook his head and shrugged, he didn't know either. _'Where she could be?'_ He asked to himself then he remembered she might be with his mother.

"Well good training for you two." Halk'rath said and left to his parents' quarters.

When he got there he knocked on the door and heard his mother giving order to enter. Halk'rath entered and bowed, there was his mother and father sitting on his chairs talking.

"N'jauka, my son." Kant'ra greeted her son while Za'zin just did a nod.

Halk'rath looked around, she wasn't here either.

"Are you looking for something?" Za'zin asked.

"I was looking for Sakura." Halk'rath admitted. Kant'ra sighed.

"Why are you looking for something that doesn't belong to you?" Za'zin asked growling. He didn't knew about his son feelings for Sakura, Za'zin always thought Halk'rath would never had a mate for life but he did knew Halk'rath mated with a lot of females yet he didn't have any pups, at least none they were aware of, but he suspected that he might have a few. For Za'zin disappointment only Pa'ya had a mate for life and two pups.

"Who owns her? I might challenge him." Halk'rath growled. He respected his father but sometimes their tempers collided.

"You know very well, don't play dumb with me… Are you after this ooman?" Za'zin asked growling louder already losing his patience.

"Maybe… But you know me father, I'm always after females." Halk'rath chuckled provoking his father.

"Don't disrespect me Halk'rath! You're only after this female because Oomas are always in heat." Za'zin growled angry with his mandibles flared making Halk'rath snarl.

"Both of you stop!" Kant'ra shouted growling. "No one owns Sakura. Halk'rath, Sakura isn't here she must be with Setg'in and please stop courting her. I'm afraid she and Setg'in already chosen to be future mates." Kant'ra said trying to dissuade Halk'rath.

"If that was her choice then I respect and quit. I'm sorry father if I was incorrect with you." Halk'rath said lowering his head, Za'zin just nodded and sighed.

"Don't do anything dishonorable." Kant'ra said worried.

"Never." Halk'rath assured his mother. "I will rest in my quarters now. Father, Mother." Halk'rath said bowing to them.

"Sleep well my son." Kant'ra said purring.

"Good rest." Za'zin said growling softly.

Halk'rath left and made his way to his quarters.

"They're all fighting about this ooman attention, however we don't know if she's worthy. First she has to complete the chiva to be part of this clan; they seemed to forget about that." Za'zin said to his mate.

"She must be. Sakura already came this far." Kant'ra said admiring her.

"You too care about this ooman don't you?" Za'zin said turning to her.

"There's something special about her." Kant'ra said purring. Za'zin knew his mate was right.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Chiva - Rite of passage

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye

N'jauka - Welcome


	10. Innocence Lost

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update, but I wanted this chapter to be long and perfect (or almost). I apologize for any mistakes. Tell me what you think about this chapter and the _"smexy"_ time. **Thank so much for the Reviews and the Faves and for keep me motivated! **Reviews are appreciated. Hope you like this chapter too.

**Warning: **The time as come! Rated M for _"smexy"_ moments.

* * *

><p>Sakura couldn't sleep, the thoughts about mates and hunts keep her awake and Setg'in snore too. It wasn't a loud and heavy snore, it was more like a heavy breathing, and Sakura couldn't stop but giggled. She looked at the window, so many stars out there, she started to wonder in what part of the universe she was, thoughts interrupted when Setg'in turned and put an arm over Sakura to pull her closer. Now Sakura could finally fall asleep, she felt protected.<p>

In the morning Sakura wake up with Setg'in caressing and nibbling her neck.

"Wake up my lazy Sakura…" He purred in her ear.

"Just a little bit more…" She murmured without opening her eyes.

"It's time for training." He purred biting her neck harder.

"What's the benefit of spending the night with my mentor if I can't take advantage of that…" Sakura teased him trying to stay longer.

"I see…" He purred. Setg'in quickly got on top of her and started to nibble her neck. Sakura managed to slide under him.

"I'm awake!" She said getting up. Setg'in chuckled, suspecting this was the best way to wake her.

"Hungry?" He asked her.

"Yes. But I'm going to take a bath first." Sakura said stretching.

"You can wash yourself here. I'll ask a servant to bring the food here for us." Setg'in said getting up.

"Alright." She said smiling and walking to the bathroom.

"I'll meet you there." Setg'in said looking at the interface in his room that was between the bed and the door.

"Meet me where?" Sakura asked stopping and looking at him.

"Bath." He answered not even looking at her.

"I can wash myself, thank you." She said trying to discourage him not to go with her.

"Sakura, you're my future mate you can't keep running from me if you want me." He said turning to her. Sakura knew he was right, if she loved him and wanted him it didn't made any sense keep running, besides they were going to be mates.

"I'll be waiting." She said smiling and walked to the bathroom. Setg'in purred and continued clicking in his interface.

Sakura undress and entered in the shower, warm water started to run. She felt the water running through her body when she felt a presence in the bathroom, Sakura looked it was Setg'in entering and he was already naked. Sakura gasped and blushed, Kant'ra was right; they were much larger than human males.

"Like what you see?" He chuckled. Sakura looked away blushing. Setg'in joined her and wrapped his arms around her. "I want you." He purred.

"Turn around." Sakura said. Setg'in didn't understand this request but he complied. She began to rub his back; Sakura thought it was a good idea making him a massage. Setg'in purred louder, he couldn't control himself and began to feel aroused. He turned and pushed her against the shower wall; he bit her shoulder and squeezed her butt. Sakura could feel his arousal and let out a moan.

"You're scent is stronger. You like this…" He purred in her ear. Sakura look the other way blushing. "Look at me." Setg'in demanded and she complied, he was so tall. Setg'in purred and caressed her face with his mandibles, this gesture always made Sakura relax.

"My turn." Sakura giggled while putting her hands on his chest. She began to leave small traces of kisses and bites along his chest, she could feel his chest vibrating from the purring. Setg'in squeezed her butt again to pull her closer; Sakura could feel him becoming bigger.

"Come here." He couldn't take it anymore, he want her now. Setg'in turned off the water, grabbed her by the hand, rushed to the bedroom and pushed her to the bed. He climbed on top of her, Sakura looked down at his size and gasped, Setg'in chuckled he always felt proud of his size, on the other hand Sakura was in panic.

"Setg'in…" Sakura began. Setg'in could sense fear in her eyes. "I've never mated." She confessed. He caressed her cheek where her mark was with his finger. Setg'in knew he should be careful with Sakura, she was fragile, but he was lost in his lust for her.

"I'll be gentle…" He said trying to comfort her. _'But only this time.'_ He thought. Setg'in was trying to control himself not take her like there was no tomorrow or she begged him to stop. Suddenly, he grabbed her breast; they were softer and tender than the Yautja females and he like that. He then started to bite her neck and shoulder. Sakura let out another moan, Setg'in could feel her scent becoming stronger and this was driving him crazy. He positioned himself at her entrance, she wrapped her arms around him knowing it was going to hurt; Setg'in tried to calm her by caressing her face with his mandibles. Sakura could already feel his tip touching her entrance. When they were almost ready…

"Setg'in!" Thei'de called in a good mood, entering in his quarters without even asking for permission. Setg'in growled at his friend getting off of Sakura, while she gasped and blushed, covering herself with the sheets. "What a perfect timing." Thei'de laughed looking at them.

"What do you want? Don't you see I'm busy?" Setg'in growled at him, feeling frustrated for being interrupted.

"Oh I see that…" Thei'de chuckled looking at his friend. "I came to check on you, since you're late on the day Sakura is supposed to train with her pack, now I know you have a good reason for being late." Thei'de said looking at Sakura, who was cover until her nose trying to hide her blush. _'C'jit!'_ Setg'in thought; his lust made him forget about this day. "It seems we have to delay our training. But Elder Za'zin is going to ask why you two didn't report for training today." Thei'de said now looking at Setg'in who was getting up. Za'zin was always informed about Sakura's training and evolution.

"No. We'll be there." Setg'in said preparing to dress up.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here instead? I would." Thei'de teased him, clicking his mandibles. Setg'in made him a death glare and answered him with a growl. "Fine. But if you take too long I already know is because you're having fun." Thei'de said laughing and leaving Setg'in's quarters.

"Get dress." Setg'in ordered Sakura while he was dressing himself. Sakura was still in shocked; Thei'de almost caught them doing a very private thing and she almost lost her innocence. "Are you okay?" Setg'in asked concerned because Sakura didn't react since Thei'de left. She was still lost in her thoughts, Setg'in approach her, still half naked, sat on the bed next to her, pull the sheet that was covering her face and started to caressed her face with his hand. "Sakura?" He purred. She looked him in the eyes and grabbed his hand.

"So warm…" She said smiling and closed her eyes to feel his hand on her cheek.

"Spend the night with me again." Setg'in purred.

"Is still morning and you're already thinking about tonight." Sakura chuckled.

"Of course, I don't want you to leave my sight." Setg'in said purring. He wanted Sakura more than anything but also wanted to be sure no other male could court her.

"And I want to be with you." She said hugging him and he hugged her back.

"We have to go. If we don't, I will mate with you and you only going to be able to train in a week… maybe two." Setg'in said and Sakura chuckled. Somebody knock on the door and Sakura hide under the covers. Setg'in chuckled, she was so modest. "Come in." He growled.

A female servant entered and bowed.

"I bring food." She said with her head lowered.

"Leave it in the table." He said pointing at the table. Sakura was trying to seem unnoticed under the covers while the servant female put the food at the table.

The servant looked at Setg'in, he was still half naked with only the armor covering his lower parts. She began to purr and clicked her mandibles at him. Setg'in was a hot, strong, high rank, half naked Yautja that made any female drooled. Setg'in chuckled. _'Is she hitting on him?'_ Sakura thought.

"Thank you." Setg'in was thanking her for the food. The female servant bowed and left purring. Sakura heard the door closed, got up furious and walk to the bathroom and dress up quickly; Setg'in finished dress too. She left the bathroom and was walking to the door; he grabbed her arm to stop her, he didn't notice she was angry. "Let's eat before leaving." He said purring and reaching to her face with his other hand.

"Let go of me!" She shouted pulling her arm back.

"What's with this sudden mood?" Setg'in asked surprised.

"Nothing! I want to leave." She yelled turning her back on him.

"Sit. Eat." He barked in a steady voice, he didn't like the way she was talking. Setg'in sat on the chair waiting for her to join him.

"I'm not hungry." She said still not looking at him.

"Eat!" Setg'in growled at her. He felt like Sakura was disrespect him for some unknown reason. Sakura complied contradicted; she sat and took a few big bites here and there.

"I'm done." She said after about three minutes.

"You need your strength, eat more." He said looking at her plate.

"I'm full." She said and Setg'in growled.

"Do I need to feed you?" Setg'in asked on a treating way.

"Why don't you go feed that female?" Sakura said looking at him; if she could she would growled at him.

"Are you jealous?" He asked surprised and laughing.

"She was courting you! And you… You like it!" She yelled at him.

Setg'in hit the table with his fist making the food and Sakura tremble. Now everything become clear to him, she was truly jealous, he thought it was cute but at the same time enrage him that Sakura doubt his commitment with her.

"Don't ever doubt about my feelings ooman!" Setg'in growled at her, getting up.

"Right… I'm just the ooman…" Sakura murmured and Setg'in sighed.

"Let's go training." He said leaving and growling.

"Whatever…" Sakura murmured following him.

Setg'in and Sakura entered in the training area after getting the weapons, they didn't talk to each other all the way. Thei'de was already training Hult'ah, Bak'uub and some more pupils; he saw Setg'in and Sakura arriving and made them a sign for them to join him and his class. The class was all divided in packs of three, except for Hult'ah and Bak'uub that were waiting for Sakura.

"Took you long enough." Thei'de laughed when they were already close to him. Setg'in snarled and Sakura crossed her arms and look away blushing. "Weird, normally mating leaves everyone in a good mood." Thei'de joked.

"Go train with Bak'uub and Hult'ah, use your combi-spear and wrist blades." Setg'in ordered her. Sakura didn't respond she just walked to them. They stopped fighting when they noticed Sakura.

"Sakura!" Hult'ah waved excited to see her.

"Gkaun'yte." Bak'uub said with a nod.

"Greetings…" Sakura said sad and angry.

"Is everything alright?" Bak'uub asked concerned noticing her mood.

"Yes, yes. So what are we supposed to do?" Sakura asked not sure what they were supposed to do while training in packs.

"Setg'in didn't explain you?" Hult'ah asked.

"He just said to train with you two and use my combi-spear and wrist blades." Sakura said looking at her combi-spear. Bak'uub and Hult'ah suspected something had happen between them.

"Is nothing difficult. We just train our moves together, exchange ideas, interact and fight under Thei'de supervision. The pack's bound is very important in hunting." Bak'uub explained.

"Easy for us." Hult'ah said excited. He was always very cheerful.

"I'm so glad you two are my pack." Sakura smiled, Hult'ah's good mood was contagious. Bak'uub was glad she was better.

"Let's start then!" Hult'ah said raising his combi-spear.

Setg'in and Thei'de were next to each other watching them talk and exchange moves between them for a while.

"She doesn't seem in pain or sore." Thei'de said watching Sakura's moves.

"We didn't mate, if that's what you're trying to know." Setg'in snarled, still frustrated about that and Sakura's attitude.

"I'm sorry about the interruption early." Thei'de said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Just knocked next time you come to my quarters." Setg'in chuckled, turning to look at him.

"I think about that." Thei'de said teasing him and clicking his mandibles.

"She said that she never mate before." Setg'in told to his friend.

"Poor ooman, she looks so fragile. Don't kill her!" Thei'de gasped and laughed, Setg'in gave him a death glare.

"A female servant court me today and she accuse me to like it. Now she's all upset and is disrespect me." He said to his friend obviously upset too.

"She's jealous." Thei'de chuckled. "Did you warn that female?"

"No. I thought it wasn't necessary." Setg'in answered.

"Female oomans are very emotional, she's probably furious with you." Thei'de said to him trying not to laugh, he found the situation amusing. Setg'in snarled, it might be his fault after all.

The morning training was over and it was lunch time. The train went well; Sakura, Bak'uub and Hult'ah were good companions.

"Sakura!" Setg'in called. She walked to him. "Let's eat." He growled softly.

"I'll eat in my quarters." Sakura answered in an angry tone.

"Come, now!" He barked leaving and Sakura follow him without saying a word. Sakura felt like she was moving in to Setg'in quarters.

When they reached Setg'in quarters there was already food waiting for them.

"Your friend was here. Too bad you didn't catch her." Sakura murmured with disdain. Setg'in snarled and pushed Sakura against the wall, gripping her arms above her head.

"What part of _I want you_, you didn't understand?" Setg'in said with his head lowered so he could be face to face with her.

"You're mine. I want you all to myself, do you understand that?" She said looking straight into his eyes. Setg'in purred, he liked to see her wanting him. He let go of her hands and grabbed her by the waist and bite her hard in the neck, Sakura gasped, it hurted.

"I'm yours." He said purring and letting her go. Setg'in never said this to any female; for the first time he wanted to belong to one female only. Sakura smiled and throw her arms around his neck to pull herself up with a little help from Setg'in, so she could kiss all of his face. He chuckled and put her down. "Let's eat my silly Sakura." He purred. Inside Setg'in was fighting his urges to mate with her.

"I'm not silly." She said smiling and playing with one of his dreads.

They finished eating and went to the training area. Sakura trained with her pack, under Setg'in and Thei'de supervision. They were already functioning like a true hunting pack after a few hours thanks to Sakura, Bak'uub and Hult'ah friendship. Sakura's favorite item was the wrist gauntlet, they rarely took it off, it had several features and it was connected with their bio masks. It could active camouflage, project holographic schematics of many things, change visions, activate the self-destruct device, something that Sakura feared, and so many other features. In the weaponry area Sakura prefer the combi-spear, disks, wrist blades and of course the plasma caster, which she wasn't allow to use, yet.

After the training Thei'de and Hult'ah said their farewells and left while Setg'in went to the weaponry room to pack up some weapons. Sakura wait on the benches with Bak'uub for Setg'in while watching some Yautjas training.

Halk'rath entered in the training area looking for Sakura, he wanted to see her and show her his new trophies from his last hunt. He spotted her and walked to her.

"Gkaun'yte, Sakura and Bak'uub." He said excited to see her.

"Gkaun'yte!" Sakura said smiling and bowing.

"Gkaun'yte, Halk'rath." Bak'uub said bowing.

"How's your training Sakura?" Halk'rath asked sitting next to her.

"Good, I started training with my pack today." She said proud of herself.

"Hult'ah told me that. You're in a good pack." He said wishing he could touch her and tell her that he missed her.

"I know." She said smiling and looking at Bak'uub who made a glad expression.

"I come back from a hunt yesterday. Do you want to see my most recent trophies?" Halk'rath asked raising his chest as a sign of pride.

"I'm waiting for Setg'in." She tried to excuse herself. Suddenly Setg'in insistence to stay with him that night become very suspicious, Sakura thought.

"It will be quick. Come on." He said grabbing her hand and almost dragging her. Sakura looked back to see if Setg'in was around but he wasn't. Bak'uub was sure there would be problems later between those three.

Halk'rath was leading Sakura to the trophies room on the first section.

"I missed you." He purred in her ear when no one was around.

"Ah! So, how many trophies do you got this time?" Se asked chuckling nervously, moving almost to the other side of the hall.

"Just twenty." Halk'rath answered; he already had a long collection of trophies for his age. Sakura smiled, not sure if it was a good number or not.

They finally reached the trophy room and entered. No one was there; Sakura saw so many kinds of species that could only be imagined in science fiction movies and some human skulls that made her shiver a little.

"These are mine." He said pointing to a section full of skulls.

"Very impressive." She said amazed. She only recognized a few skulls. Setg'in never came here showing his trophies to her, she wondered why. "That one sure looks big." She said chuckling and pointing at a skull that looked like a horned T-Rex skull.

"It was." Halk'rath chuckled too.

Meanwhile on the training are.

"Where's Sakura?" Setg'in asked to Bak'uub that was still there talking with other Yautjas. Bak'uub didn't know what to answer he didn't want to get Sakura in trouble but Setg'in was the one responsible for her. "So?" Setg'in growled, getting impatient.

"She… Halk'rath took her to see his trophies." Bak'uub said uncomfortable with the situation.

Setg'in roared with his mandibles flared, he was furious. He knew there was only one reason a male show off his trophies to a female, to impress. He almost ran to the trophies room pushing anyone who got in his way; Bak'uub thought it was better if he followed him to prevent anything.

On the trophies room, Halk'rath was telling some stories about his hunts to Sakura. He could tell she was impressed by the way she looked at them and him.

"Someday you too will have you best trophies here." Halk'rath said.

"I hope so." She said and sighed.

"I know so." He purred caressing her hair. When she tried to push him away…

"S'yuit-de!" Setg'in roared at the entrance ready to kill him. Halk'rath roared back. Sakura gasped she never saw Setg'in so full of rage, she didn't know what to do. "Get your hands of _my _mate!" He roared louder. Bak'uub tried to hold him.

"She's not your mate yet!" Halk'rath growled putting in front of her.

"She's mine!" Setg'in growled back trying to get free from Bak'uub's grip.

"She doesn't belong to you!" Halk'rath growled making a fighting pose while Setg'in pushed Bak'uub away.

"Please stop!" Sakura beg yelling. She feared blood could be shed because of her.

"She chose me! Deal with it pup!" Setg'in growled trying to calm down, he noticed Sakura was getting scared and upset.

"Is this your choice Sakura?" He asked turning to her.

"I'm sorry Halk'rath…" She said looking away sobbing. He was now devastated, Sakura was the first female who ever said no to him. Setg'in walked to Sakura grabbed her wrist, looked Halk'rath in the eyes and hissed at him, he then took Sakura away from the room. Halk'rath just stood there while Bak'uub tried to comfort him.

"Setg'in you're hurting me!" Sakura complained; she was being dragged down the halls. Setg'in didn't say anything, Sakura could hear his heavy breathing, sign he was still mad.

When they reached his quarters, Setg'in throw Sakura on the bed and climbed on top of her, almost ripping all of her armor and the clothes underneath. He purred looking intently at her exposed body, he was aroused already.

"Setg'in!" Sakura gasped surprised.

"I can't take it anymore! You're mine and I want you now." Setg'in barked looking down at her with an erratic breathing. Sakura blushed madly, trying to cover her body with her hands. Setg'in stopped her by grabbing her arms. "Don't act so modest now." He chuckled. Sakura was the only one that could calm his angry moods, even when most of the times they were triggered by her. He bent down and nibbled one of her nipples softly, purring. He then got up and started to take off his armor. Sakura looked at him, still blushing; Setg'in could smell her scent becoming stronger. She didn't want to admit, but she wanted this too. He climbed on top of her again and she looked down, he was large indeed. Setg'in could also sense her fear, so he caressed her face with his mandibles and purred. She felt his tip rubbed softly against her entrance.

"Be gentle." She said softly holding onto his large arms.

"I'll try…" He purred controlling his urges to take her hard, but at the same time he was afraid of hurting her too much. Sakura could feel him pushing the tip in; she gripped his arms tighter, trying to adjust this new invasion inside her. The head move in and out of her body slowly and carefully. Setg'in was trying really hard to fight his urges for more pleasure. She looked down to watch his moves; Setg'in was getting impatient so he moved a little deeper.

"It hurts…" Sakura complained with tears forming in her eyes. Setg'in could feel her nails digging on his arms; he wondered how he could fit in something so small and fragile.

"You're so tight…" He purred. He bent down and bit her shoulder. He tried to move slowly but he shivered, wanting more, he wanted to have all of her. So he spread more her legs and holder her by the waist against the bed with both of his hands, in one quick thrust he went all the way inside her. Sakura screamed from the pain, tears rolled down her face and Setg'in let out a growl. He didn't move he just stayed there inside her waiting for her to adjust his size.

"It's hurting!" She cried trying to move away but Setg'in was holding her.

"Calm down…" He growled softly. He started to move in and out slowly but he knew he couldn't keep this pace much longer so he started to speed up his pace.

"Go slow." Sakura begged. Setg'in tried to slow down but his lust blocked him, he started to slammed faster and harder. She heard him panting and growling, she swore that he was growing even bigger inside her. He started to play with her breasts with one of his hands while the other was holding her. He grunted with each thrust. He kept his assault on her body for a long time; Sakura was already feeling tired and sore, finally she heard a loud grunt and felt some liquid splash inside her, he was finally satisfied. Sakura just panted she couldn't move. Setg'in was rolling to her side when he saw some drops of blood in the bed.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" He asked extremely concerned, he will never forgive himself if he caused any serious damaged to her fragile body. It was the first time Setg'in felt scared.

"No…" Sakura tried to chuckle but she was too sore.

"I'm going to call Nan'ku." He said getting up. He knew this might get him in trouble but for now Sakura was first.

"No! Please don't…" She said trying to move. She couldn't imagined how embarrassing could be if anyone but Setg'in saw her like this. "I'll be fine." She said smiling to comfort him.

"Are you sure?" He said purring and caressing her face with his hand. He was sat next to her.

"Yes… I'm just tired, sore and in pain." She tried to joke. For her it was a painful experience mix with a little pleasure, but she was happy.

"That's it, I'm going to call Nan'ku." He said after hearing her symptoms and looking to the droops of blood. He tried to get up but Sakura stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Setg'in, I'll be fine. Just lay down here with me." She said smiling. He purred and lay down next to her, he pull the covers and then pull Sakura closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're stronger than I thought." He said teasing her making Sakura chuckled. "When you're recovered, we can spend days mating." He ran his claw finger on the curves of her body.

"Days?" She asked surprised.

"Yes days. And when you become my mate we won't leave the bed." Setg'in purred. He knew humans had a lot of appetite and that fascinate him.

"So I guess I'm dismissed from training tomorrow?" She asked almost asleep.

"Yes you are." He chuckled playing with her hair.

After a while both of them fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

C'jit! - Damn! Shit!

S'yuit-de - Coward, pathetic, low and demeaning description

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello


	11. Punishment

**Author's note: **Sorry for the late update. I promised next one will be here soon. I apologize for any mistakes.** Thank you so much for the Reviews and the Faves! **They keep me motivated! And special thanks to my Reviewers that review each chapter, it means a lot. Since this story has so many hits I decided to open the Anonymous Reviews for now. PM's are also open. I hope the chapter is worth the wait.

**Warning: **More _smexy _time.

* * *

><p>In the morning Sakura wake up still tired and with a pain between her legs. She looked at her side looking for Setg'in but he wasn't there. <em>'Great! He takes my virginity and then he lets me here alone and in pain. How romantic…'<em> she thought to herself. She got up and walk to the bathroom.

"Looks like Kant'ra was right." She chuckled, mocking her own walking. Sakura entered the shower, turned on the hot water and started to wash herself. After the bath she dried and went to the bedroom looking for her clothes that were scattered next to the bed, she dressed them. Her stomach started to rumble. _'Should I wait here for Setg'in?'_ she asked to herself.

On the medical room:

"You already mated with her?" Snarled a surprise and shocked Nan'ku. Setg'in just nodded. "You're acting like a young blood in heat Setg'in. She's fragile, oomans females are not like female Yautjas and you know that. How is she?" He asked sighing.

"Sore. I may have been a little harsh with her." Setg'in confessed thinking about the events of last night.

"Sure, a little…" Nan'ku growled not so convince.

"So do you have anything that might help her?" Setg'in asked scamming the room and ignoring his remark.

"I do…" Nan'ku said and walked to a cabinet looking for a lotion. "The Elders would not be pleased about this." He said still looking.

"I know… Now she can't report to training for a while, Elder Za'zin will find out why eventually. They probably will send me on a hunt for this." He said waiting leaning against the wall.

"She's still an outsider until her chiva." Nan'ku growled, finally founding the lotion and walked to Setg'in.

"She's my future mate." Setg'in snarled and Nan'ku sighed it was no use to discuss with a stubborn Yautja like Setg'in.

"Here. Tell her to rub it on the sore part, it will ease the pain." Nan'ku said handing him the lotion. "And tell her I want to see her today just to check on her condition." Nan'ku just wanted to be sure she was alright.

"I doubt she wants to come, but I convince her." He said chuckling already thinking on a strategy.

Setg'in left the medical room and got to his quarters. When he got there, Sakura was already eating like she didn't eat for days. Some Yautjas could see this behavior as a sign of disrespect, but as long it was Sakura he didn't mind. Sakura then notice he was at the door staring at her.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped. "Is just, I was really hungry." She tried to explain making him chuckled.

"I don't mind." He purred coming closer to her and feeling her face with his hand before sitting next to her. "I got this for you." He put the lotion on the table.

"What's that?" She asked confused looking at the bottle.

"Something to help you with the pain. You just have to rub it on where it's sore." He explained. "But I can rub it for you, if you wish." He said purring.

"I can do it myself thank you." Sakura chuckled.

After they eat together Sakura got to the bathroom to try the lotion alone, besides Setg'in's attempts to help her. It was almost instantaneous, her pain was almost gone but she still thought that she had a funny walk.

"Better?" He asked watching her leave the bathroom.

"Much better." She sighed relieved.

"That means I can have you now?" He purred, teasing her.

"No." She chuckled. She walked closer to him and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek, making Setg'in purr louder and running his claws on her back softly.

"Why I'm not convinced?" He purred in her ear.

"Setg'in, I was wondering, when will I go on my first preparation hunt?" She asked playing with his dreads and changing the subject.

"Soon, when you're recovered and with a few more lessons, we'll go on your first hunt." Setg'in purred he loved to be touched by her. Sakura nodded with a soft smile. "Now let's go to Nan'ku, he wants to see you." He said hoping she wouldn't complain much.

"Why?" She asked not knowing that Nan'ku already knew the all story. Setg'in eyes and silence, answered her question. "No! You tell him?" She shouted getting up. Sakura was already thinking in her intimacy exposed to the entire clan.

"He's the healer, he needed to know." He growled soflty. Sakura just huffed. "Lets go my future mate." He said getting up and hugging her from behind. "And please, don't be upset." He purred nibbling her ear. Sakura couldn't stay mad at him; they were just concerned about her, she reluctantly went to the medial room.

Sakura and Setg'in entered in the medical room, Nan'ku was there looking at some holographic projector with information. Nan'ku turned around and saw them both.

"Gkaun'yte." He said looking at Sakura. She bowed to him. "How are you feeling?" He asked walking to them.

"A lot better. Can I go now?" She asked ready to leave. The thought of Nan'ku examined her in the same way as a gynecologist was enough to scare her.

"Sit here." Nan'ku chuckled putting his mask on and holding an instrument that she never saw. Sakura sighed and sat on a metal observation bed. Nan'ku ran the instrument through Sakura's body, she waited patiently. After a while he stopped and took his mask off. "She's fine." He sighed relieved along with Setg'in. "Is just a little sore, nothing too serious." Nan'ku said with a glad expression.

"See?" Sakura said crossing her arms and looking at Setg'in.

"When she will be able to mate again?" He purred caressing her leg with his hand. He didn't mind showing his soft side around Nan'ku, he was very reliable and a good wise friend.

"Setg'in if you keep this up you'll get her pregnant before her chiva." Nan'ku snarled. He was still investigating if a human and a yautja could produce offspring, but in his personal opinion that could be possible. Setg'in never thought about that until now but when he thought of having Sakura carrying his pups made him thrilled. Sakura never thought about it until now too. _'Pregnant? It's too soon!'_ she thought.

"I wouldn't mind…" He purred squeezing her thigh. _'I would!'_ Sakura thought but prefer not to comment.

"As an honorable hunter as you are, you know that can't happen." Nan'ku reminded him.

"I know…" Setg'in grunted. He knew if Sakura got pregnant of him that could getting him in trouble, not only because she still had to prove herself to be officially part of the clan but also because she was a human and was at his responsibility, if she was a Yautja female things would be much more simple.

"What if I'm already pregnant?" Sakura blurted looking at Nan'ku. Cursing inside for making such a silly question, it was too early to know.

"You just mated yesterday. But I doubt." He chuckled. "Sakura can you let Setg'in and I alone? I want to talk with him in private." Nan'ku asked her politely. Sakura looked at Setg'in, he nodded.

"Sure." She said smiling. "I'll be waiting in your quarters Setg'in." She said getting up. He purred and clicked his mandibles at her, when she left he turned his attention to Nan'ku.

"I know you won't be able to control yourself around her." Nan'ku sighed.

"You're right." Setg'in chuckled. "Her scent is so attractive." He purred smelling the air.

"It is." Nan'ku chuckled. "Just be careful Setg'in, don't get yourself in more trouble just because you can't control your urges to mate with her. Oomans are constantly in heat so they can breed all year, which means ooman females can get pregnant really easy and quick." He tried to advise his friend, but he knew besides his warnings he would probably keep mating with her.

"Can you imagine how many pups can I have with her?" Setg'in chuckled, daydreaming in having a large family.

"You will increase the number of this clan by thousands." Thei'de laughing hearing their conversation while entering. Setg'in just responded with a soft growl.

"Gkaun'yte Thei'de." Nan'ku greeted and Thei'de nod at him.

"There you are." Thei'de said looking at Setg'in. "You're late. Hult'ah and Bak'uub are waiting for Sakura." He said crossing his arms. Nan'ku and Setg'in looked at each other.

"Sakura will not be able to train for a while." Setg'in informed him; Thei'de made some sort of gasp.

"I wonder why." He laughed. "You're a naughty boy." Thei'de teased his friend. Setg'in just snarled. "Elder Za'zin is going to ask why; you better go talk with him." He said more serious this time. Setg'in and Nan'ku nodded.

And that was exactly what Setg'in was going to do. He got to the main meeting room on the first section were Za'zin could usually be found. He knocked on the door and Za'zin give order to come in; when Setg'in entered he saw Elder Za'zin and two of his sons, Pa'ya and Halk'rath looking at the holographic screen. Setg'in and Halk'rath quickly trade death glares.

"Elder Za'zin I need to speak with you…" he paused for a moment. "…in private." Setg'in said looking at Halk'rath. Za'zin could already sense problems that will give him a headache. Za'zin made a sign for his sons to leave, they nodded and left.

"Something happen?" Za'zin asked already worried, approaching him.

"Sakura won't be training for a while." Setg'in said lowering his eyes.

"Why? Is she injured?" Za'zin was concerned, Sakura was almost part of his clan and he worried about every member.

"She's just sore from our mating." Setg'in said boldly, sooner or later he would have to tell him. Za'zin let out a roar follow by a sighed his intuition was right.

"What were you thinking?" Za'zin snarled.

"In preparing my future mate." He said clicking his mandibles.

"Don't be insolent pup! I know you want her since you bring her here!" Za'zin roared loudly at him. Setg'in just lowered his head. "Hult'ah and Bak'uub are ready to go on their chiva, you will rush her training. I'll give her thirty days, if she can mate, she can do her chiva. And you, you will go on a three day hunt tomorrow to clear your head!" Za'zin growled at him furious.

"Understood." Setg'in said bowing. He knew he had crossed the line.

"Leave." He barked and Setg'in left. Za'zin didn't understand why this obsession with the human, he thought it was because of her strong scent, fortunately his son Halk'rath seemed to be over with the human but worried him see one of his best hunters become obsessed with a human. _'He controlled his urges before, why can't he control it now?'_ he thought.

Sakura was in Setg'in quarters lying on the bed trying to rest, thinking about the events of last night, she giggled and blushed. She couldn't wait for Setg'in to come, Sakura just wanted to be close to him forever. After a while she heard the door opening, she turned around and saw Setg'in entering, he looked upset.

"It's everything alright?" She asked concerned looking at him. He didn't answer, he just lay down next to her, pulling her body closer and began to caress her neck with his mandibles. Sakura giggled.

"Mate with me." He purred, running his fingers through her curves.

"Are you serious?" She chuckled. Setg'in rolled and lay on his back sighing.

"I'm going on a three day hunt tomorrow." He said blanking staring at the grey ceiling. Sakura turned her body so she could rest her head on his chest.

"Why now?" Sakura asked confused, she knew their culture was all about hunting but he was supposed to train her, she began to have a bad feeling about this.

"Is just a little punishment hunt, don't worry." He said foundling her hair, he noticed her heartbeat started to beat faster.

"For what? What happened?" Sakura asked concerned lifting her head to look at his face. He began to caress her face with his left hand; it melted him seeing her so worry about him.

"Mating with an outsider." He simple said. Sakura felt immediately guilty, she should have guessed.

"I'm sorry… If it wasn't for me…" Sakura said. Setg'in cut her off with a growl and looked intensely at her eyes. He thought they were the most beautiful eyes he ever seen.

"Don't even think that." He said with a soft growl. Sakura looked away but he lifted her chin forcing her to look at him. "I want you and if that means I have to hunt all the creatures in this universe then I'll do it." He said looking at her eyes. Sakura smile softly, she cuddled with him. Setg'in started to purr, she could feel his chest vibrating. He pushed her on her back and got on top of her. He gently bit on her shoulder moving slowly to her neck. Setg'in then got on his knees between her legs; he reached to her chest with his claw finger caressing her. He looked down at her, her armor suit her so well. Sakura looked at his face; she could see lust in his eyes besides feeling sore she wanted him inside her. _'It happened just once and I'm already turning into a prevent.'_ she thought. He could smell her already. Setg'in ran his finger through her stomach until her thigh. "Mate with me." He purred moving his other hand to her breast and squeezed it, Sakura bite her lip to hide her moan.

"I don't want to get you in more trouble." She paused. "And I'm still recovering." She said trying to use the excuse of the recovering so he wouldn't get in more trouble. Setg'in chuckled.

"You won't. I know you're still sore but I'm going on a hunt tomorrow so I want to spend time with my future mate, besides you'll have to get use to my size." He purred trying to convince her. He bent down to caress her face with his mandibles, supporting his weight on his arms. Sakura grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him closer; she wanted to feel his warmth. She began to kiss his neck, a new sensation he never felt. Setg'in could smell her scent becoming stronger and that was turning him on. Sakura wrapped her legs around him; her sore feeling was replaced by a desire that she couldn't control.

"Take me now." She whispered blushing kissing his cheek, he purred in response. Setg'in sat on his knees again and started to undress Sakura, she help him. He looked at her, breathing heavily, she was so perfect. Her breasts were bigger and soft than the Yautja females, for a human her breasts were a little bit above average. He made some sort of click noise mix with his purr before getting up. Sakura watched him undress when she looked down she gasped; she forgot how large he was. Setg'in sensed her fear, he climbed on top of her and nip gently on her shoulder. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck holding onto him, she wanted to feel him as close as possible. His right hand slowly traveled up and down on her left side, her soft skin made him want her more. He bent down to her nipples; he played with one with his hand and nip on the other alternating between his teeth and his mandibles. Sakura moan, feeling his erection pressed against her leg. He stopped and looked at her.

"Beg." He growled softly, rubbing his tip against her entrance. Sakura blushed more. He gripped her waist with his claws. He growled when she was taking to long.

"T-Take me." She whisperer. He pushed only the tip in and didn't move, but she wanted more. Sakura never felt like this, this need for him that made her forget about all the rest.

"Again." He barked, holding her still.

"Please Setg'in… Take me." She begged, closing her eyes and biting her lower lip. Setg'in chuckled and pushed himself in slowly, she held her breath, he wasn't all the way in yet, he loved how tight and wet she was. Sakura thought she was going to feel nothing but pain again, but because of the effect of the lotion it didn't hurt her much. He let out a loud growl when he pushed it all the way inside her making her gasp. This time he didn't wait for her to adjust his size, he began to move in and out slowly but he quickly gain speed. Setg'in lifted her butt from the bed so he could slam into her deeper and faster. He grunted with each thrust, Sakura was panting, she never felt like this and her strong scent was driving Setg'in insane. He arched his head back, grunting and growling louder, Sakura began to moan. After a while his body started to shake and he let out a loud growl, she felt him coming deep inside her. He sighed trying to catch his breath and bent down so he could caressed her face with his mandibles and purred, not removing himself from her.

"We're going to get in trouble." She giggled, tugging his locks.

"Worth it." He chuckled, biting on her shoulder.

"That lotion is amazing." She said trying to get up but his heavy body and his tight grip prevent her for moving.

"I'm not finished with you." He growled softly in her ear, getting hard inside her again.

On the Elders quarters Za'zin and Kant'ra were enjoying their meal with their four sons and Pa'ya's mate and his two pups.

"Hult'ah how is Sakura? I haven't seen her in a while." Kant'ra asked to her son.

"I hope she's fine. Thei'de told us she wasn't going to train for now, he didn't say why." Hult'ah said. Za'zin made a small growl. Kant'ra knew very well her mate and knew something was wrong. Halk'rath became worry too, but he hided his emotions. Thw'ei already suspected what was wrong, he was a healer too.

"Something happen?" Kant'ra asked looking at her mate who was sitting next to her.

"I'll explain later. You should spend the day with her tomorrow." Za'zin answered not looking at her. Kant'ra nodded.

"I would like to know this ooman, if I'm allowed to." Said a Yautja female with dreads until her shoulders and brown eyes, her skin was a light green with dark green patterns. She dressed a soft yellow tunic. N'ritja was her name; she was considerer a beautiful female to her species. Pa'ya growled softly at her as a warning to not interferer.

"You can meet her tomorrow my dear, you will come with me." Kant'ra said clicking her mandibles with a tender look. N'ritja nodded.

Setg'in and Sakura didn't leave the room all day, he spent the day mating with her; they only stopped for eating. He couldn't get enough of her besides her complains that she was tired and feeling sore, because the lotion effect was ending.

"I won't be able to move tomorrow." She chuckled, resting her head on his chest while he caressed her hair.

"Use the lotion." He said softly almost asleep. She sighed happily as both of them fell asleep.

In the morning Sakura woke up early with Setg'in caressing carefully her face with his claw fingers and with a soft pain between her legs; she thought she would feel much worse. She turned her front to him and snuggled against his body.

"I have to go." He purred stroking her arm.

"I'm going to miss you." She said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

"It's only three days." He chuckled. "I'm going to get ready." He said getting up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower, Sakura stayed on the bed. After a while he walked out the bathroom still wet and naked, she glanced at him and blushed. "You're in heat again." He purred smelling the air. Sakura hide under the covers.

"It's your fault." She chuckled under the covers. He came closer to her and sat on the bed pulling the covers so he could see her face.

"If it wasn't this hunt, I would mate with you all day again." He purred hugging her. Sakura giggled while he caressed her face with his mandibles. Setg'in then got up and dresses up. "Meet me in the weaponry room in a while." He said to her before leaving.

Sakura got up and took a shower, rubbing the lotion after the shower. After she dressed up, she went to the weaponry room; there she saw Setg'in and Thei'de talking. Setg'in was already equipped with his weapons and mask. Sakura approached them.

"Gkaun'yte." Sakura said to Thei'de bowing, he acknowledge her with a nod.

"Now I'm ready to leave." Setg'in said looking at Sakura.

The three of them walked to the docking port. Thei'de was trying to hide his chuckled when he noticed Sakura's walking.

Sakura looked around and remember the first day she arrived here, the first thing she saw was this place. One of the largest rooms in the ship where all the individual ships were docked and were they all came and went. She saw some Yautjas working on their ships or just talking. Za'zin was already waiting next to Setg'in's ship with his sons Hult'ah and Pa'ya.

"I expect you in three days with fifty Kainde Amedha as trophies." Za'zin growled not waiting for greetings. Setg'in nodded. _'Easy.'_ Setg'in thought. Za'zin didn't give him a hard punishment; he was needed to train Sakura since he was the responsible for her.

"Remember what I told you." Setg'in whispered to Thei'de.

"Don't worry." Thei'de chuckled putting a hand on his friend shoulder.

Setg'in clicked on is wrist gauntlet and the ramp on his ship went down slowly. When he was about to enter he turned around to look at Sakura, he could see her upset face, she too was looking at him, he just wanted to touch her face and feel her soft hair. It was the first time Sakura assisted to a depart of a hunt, she knew when they become mates he will continue to hunt and probably she had too but for now all she could think was to have him back well and safe on her arms. Za'zin growled and Setg'in entered in his ship.

"Clear the area." Za'zin ordered.

Everyone did as told and watched Setg'in's ship took off. Sakura watched him depart with everyone else, on an upper floor; it was a room full of windows where all the docking port could be seen. Setg'in was on his way to the Kainde Amedha planet, as the distance grown longer he thought, how important this human female was for him. Sakura couldn't wait to be with him again.

"And you ooman!" Za'zin growled at Sakura to catch her attention. "Your chiva is in thirty days." He said turning around not even seeing Sakura's nod. Za'zin was rushing her chiva as a punishment, because both of them couldn't wait after it and because he new very well the sexual appetites of Yautja males, he didn't want any outsider pregnant of one of his hunters. Setg'in and Sakura being future mates was something he already expected, but they had to do things by the honorable way. He thought fortunately his son Halk'rath just mated with females of their large clan otherwise he would be punishing his son everyday.

Sakura sighed, thinking it was her fault Setg'in got in trouble and wondering she was ready to her chiva.

"Don't need to worry, he'll be fine." Thei'de chuckled looking at her worry face. "He already had worse hunts." He said thinking about the dangerous hunts he did to become Elite.

"He's one of the best." Hult'ah said. He stayed behind to make sure Sakura was alright.

She smiled at both of them, but she still had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat (xenomorph)

Chiva - Rite of passage

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye

N'jauka - Welcome


	12. Friendship

**Author's note: **I'm not dead! Reallylate and short update … Gomenasai! I've been so busy. Sorry! So here~ *Thei'de throws cookies at everyone* Thank you for being patient and keep reading. Next one will be bigger and better. I apologize for any mistakes. I think Ravenxxx007 is going to check the story for mistakes, so special thanks to her. If anyone else see any mistakes please let me know. Thank you for the Reviews, Faves and Hits you're awesome! Also, Reviewers check the bottom of the chapter for my feedback.

**Warning: **Sorry… No giggity.

* * *

><p>Sakura was resting in her quarters, she thought it was better if she stayed there instead of Setg'in quarters, since he was hunting and they weren't officially mates. She wondered if he had arrived already. <em>'I miss him already…' <em>she thought. Sure she had been longer without seeing him but in that time he wasn't hunting and was safe on the ship, besides she was mad at him in that time. She closed her eyes for a minute escaping to her dream world, a world where her family was still alive. She missed her sister's smile, her mother's warmth and her father's embrace. Sakura wondered what they would think about Setg'in. A tear escape her eyes followed by another one. A nostalgic moment interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Come in." She said getting up and wiping away her tears.

Kant'ra entered, behind her was N'ritja. Normally Kant'ra visited Sakura alone, she was confused about N'ritja. She'd never seen her before.

"Gkaun'yte." Sakura said bowing.

"Gkaun'yte, my dear." Kant'ra said approaching her to caressed her face making her smile. "I brought someone that would like to meet you." She said putting her arm down. Sakura looked at the other Yautja female.

"Gkaun'yte, Sakura." N'ritja said coming from behind Kant'ra. Sakura bowed and smiled at her, still confused why she wanted to meet her. N'ritja was curious about this human; if Kant'ra cared for her then she was worth to meet.

"N'ritja is Pa'ya's mate." Kant'ra explained.

"Oh. Nice to meet you, N'ritja." Sakura said at her smiling.

"You will spend the day with us my dear." Kant'ra said. Sakura nodded, she liked that idea.

On Setg'in's ship:

Setg'in was almost arriving to the Xenomorphs planet. Normally Yautjas avoided this planet; it was a dangerous and hostile place, only the fittest could survive here. On the way he thought about his Sakura and how he never felt like this with any other female, now he understood the strange feeling he had when he first met her, it was their destiny to be together. He couldn't wait to be with her again but now he had to concentrate on his hunt. Setg'in just hoped that no other male started to court his beloved Sakura while he was out hunting.

He finally landed on the planet after activating the cloak device and scamming the planet for a more safe area to land. For Setg'in killing fifty Xenomorphs wasn't a problem, the problem was this planet was infested with thousands of sneaky aliens. He thought it was best if he stayed close to a hive and kill the ones that were separated from the rest and try not to draw unnecessary attention.

He set some traps around his hiding place just to be sure that none of the Xenomorphs tried to sneak on him. Setg'in was a hunter that relied not only in his strength but also in his senses; he was very tactical and usually planed strategies to capture his prey. He was a furtive hunter. That's why he was one of the bests, before jumping into action he used his head first. Unless he was with Sakura, the only strategy he could think in that case was the best way to get his hands on her. That's why Za'zin sent him on this hunt, not only because he mated with an outsider but because he wanted to be sure that this hunter still stayed one of the best.

Setg'in scammed the surrounding place with his mask looking for his prey; there were some outside the hive. He needed to lure them closer to take them out. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ He thought.

On the mother ship Sakura was with Kant'ra and N'ritja on the common room of the female's quarters. A place full of pillows, sofas and windows with females divided into groups. Sakura loved this place.

"How are you feeling Sakura?" Kant'ra asked to Sakura.

"I'm fine Elder Kant'ra." Sakura answered smiling, unaware that Kant'ra knew what happen between her and Setg'in, Za'zin had told her.

"Are you sure?" Kant'ra gave her a suspicious look and Sakura nodded at her smiling. "You never stop to amaze me. You handled the mating better than I thought." Kant'ra chuckled. Sakura's face turned bright red immediately while N'ritja's jaw dropped. She had heard rumors about Setg'in being interest in the human but never thought they were real. Sakura looked away blushing; she didn't know what to say. _'Does everyone need to know? Geez! Just put a big sign out there saying "Sakura and Setg'in mated"!' _Sakura screamed in her thoughts.

"That's incredible! I never thought that could be possible." N'ritja said looking at Sakura's small body.

"Oh it is. Our Sakura is a strong female and she chosen a good mate." Kant'ra said patting Sakura's leg. Kant'ra was sit between the two females. Before coming pick up Sakura, Kant'ra meet with Nan'ku, he assured her that Sakura was fine, she was just a little sore and that he gave her a lotion to help her out.

"Yes, Setg'in is an Elite hunter. I'm sure he would take good care of you." N'ritja said overjoyed. Sakura made a soft smile at her thinking that Setg'in was already taking good care of her.

"But don't be reckless my dear. You still need to complete your chiva." Kant'ra already felt like she was one of them, but the code of honor had to be followed. Sakura lower her head looking at the dark grey floor, her moment of truth was closer.

"I'm sure you can do it, Sakura." N'ritja said clicking her mandibles. She was starting to like the human, a future female hunter that's how she saw Sakura. There were some rare females in the clan that prefer to be hunters instead of breeders, others started as hunters but end up as breeders, N'ritja thought that this was going to happen to Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said smiling at her thinking that N'ritja was the most beautiful Yautja female she ever saw.

The three of them spend the rest of the day together. Sakura and N'ritja learn more about each other, making Kant'ra happy and hoping that they could become close friends, since they were the females that she shared a special and close relationship, which made some other females jealous, not of N'ritja since she was the mate of one of her sons but of Sakura.

On the Xenomorph's planet Setg'in was killing two more Xenomorphs one with the Plasma Caster and the other one with his spear_. 'Thirty one to go. This is going better than I thought.'_ Setg'in thought. He decided to go to his ship and take some rest, the next day he would try to end his hunt. He placed his trophies on the wall were he keep the others. He secure the ship and sit on the chair in the control panel and closed his eyes, the image of Sakura's face quickly appear on his mind. It was like he could smell her scent just by thinking her and made him relax.

On the mother ship Sakura said her farewells to N'ritja and Kant'ra and made her way to her quarters, it was already late. On the way she saw a male Yautja sneak out of a female room. _'Somebody was looking for some fun.'_ She thought chuckling. Sakura tried to adjust her vision to see who could possibly be. _'Wait! I know him.'_ She thought looking at his brownish body, dark cream and black patterns and armor.

"Halk'rath!" She said out loud without realizing it. She quickly placed her hand on her mouth. He turned around to the direction of the familiar voice.

"Oh, Sakura…" He said in a cold tone.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout." She said approaching him. He just emitted some sort of growl and turned his back on her to keep walking. _'I guess his still mad because I chose Setg'in…'_ she thought. "Look Halk'rath I know you're mad b…" She said trying to explain.

"You chose wisely." He growled softly stopping not turning to face her. He started walking again and Sakura run to him trying to catch him.

"Like I was going to say… That doesn't mean we can't be friends, right?" Sakura said. He stopped making Sakura almost bump into him.

"Friends?" He said clicking his mandibles and looking at her. If he had eyebrows he would raise one.

"Yes, unless you don't want it." She said. Sakura didn't want to force anything.

"I never had a female friend…" He said like he was thinking to himself. Sakura sighed thinking it was hopeless. "But I make a exception just for you." He said chuckling. Halk'rath never had a female as a friend he only saw the females as something were he could relieve himself and have pleasure, although he felt like Sakura was different.

"So you're not mad anymore?" She asked unsure of his reaction.

"Don't worry about it, friend." He said chuckling giving her a soft punch on the upper arm. It didn't hurt Sakura but made her lose the balance a little. She smile at him, he knew this was a sign of happiness. "Come. I'll escort you to you're quarters." He said making a sign for her to walk.

Halk'rath escort Sakura to her quarters and they said they're farewells. She quickly got ready for bed. Sakura closed her eyes and thought about Setg'in. _'I hope you're ok.'_ The last thing she thought before falling asleep, that night she dream about him and her family, they were all together laughing and happy.

In the morning she woke up, took a shower, not forgetting her lotion, and ate her breakfast that a servant left for her while she was taking a shower. _'What I'm going to do today? Hum… Definitely practice.'_ She thought. She changed her female clothes to her armor.

She made her way to the training room, on the way she stopped on the weaponry room to get her gear. When she walked in the training room she immediately spotted Hult'ah and Bak'uub training together under Thei'de's watchful supervision.

"Gkaun'yte, everyone." She said approaching them. Thei'de looked at her surprised.

"Sakura!" Hult'ah said always hyper and cheerful.

"Gkaun'yte." Bak'uub greeted politely as always.

"Can I train with my pack?" Sakura asked looking ate her pack then to Thei'de. She didn't know if she was allowed to train without Setg'in presence, but she wanted to train and become a strong hunter, pass her chiva was her main goal.

"You're already ready to train?" Thei'de asked still surprised.

"Of course I am. Can I?" She said with puppy eyes.

"Can she?" Hult'ah asked trying to mimic her. Sakura was trying not to loose her posture and laugh, she thought he looked cute, Bak'uub did a soft chuckle. Hult'ah didn't knew why she couldn't train before neither do Bak'uub, but they were happy to have their friend ready for action again.

"Alright." Thei'de sighed. "In Setg'in's absence I'm the one responsible for you anyway." He chuckled. In the past this assignment would probably made him want to kill the human, but since Sakura was almost part of the clan and she amused, it didn't bother him. Besides his best friend made him promise that he would take care of her when he wasn't around or in case something bad happened to him.

Sakura made a huge smile, while Bak'uub and Hult'ah growled with delight. The now completed pack started the training.

On the Xenomorph planet Setg'in was preparing to continue his hunt. He left the ship and got back to the hiding place. He checked the place with his mask and watched the hive, the Xenomorphs look agitated, Setg'in knew his presence must be detected yesterday and this would difficult his task. Now he couldn't let his guard down. _'I guess I have to change my strategy.'_ He decided to wait a little to give them some time to calm down and reduce their attention, so he waited patiently.

After a few hours they seem calmer. He knew Xenomorphs were very clever creatures, they probably sent some to inspect the surrounding area, so he decided to change his 'camp' to the east of the hive. There he sent some new traps just to be sure. Setg'in wanted to finish his hunt on the second day so he could get back to the mother ship the next day, he couldn't wait to see his beloved Sakura again just the thought of her made him gain strength to face every Xenomorph on the planet but for now he had to stay focus. But in that moment of distraction he didn't saw a Xenomorph approaching from a branch above…

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

* * *

><p>What a horrible cliffhanger… I'm so sorry; I just wanted to update something for you folks. Next chapter will be better.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback<strong>

**xVentressx: **Thank you. Yes, Setg'in is a pervert xD

**HappyBlueGirl: **Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it. *w* Don't worry, I will continue. You folks will never get rid of me mwahaha (xD).

**Lady Augustine: **Thank you. Setg'in has been a bad boy so he has to be punished xD He's a tough guy don't worry =P

**Hera: **Yay! I see Setg'in has a fan xD Yeah thats Thei'de**, **one dangerous and sarcastic Yautja that loves to annoy others xD

**Lady Minuialwen: **Thank you *w*

**MAXI: **For now, don't be worry xD


	13. Lucky One

**Author's note: **Hello! First of all! I know it's late but I hope you folks had a great Christmas and I hope all of you have a 2012 full of happiness. So sorry for the long wait, I've been busy and then there was the holidays… Sorry! I hope this chapter is worth the wait, I know it's not much but I know you folks want progress so... xD If you see any kind of mistake please let me now. Once again, THANKS TO ALL OF THE READERS for being patient and keep reading! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love reviews xD **So check the bottom for my feedback.**

**Warning: **Sorry nothing special D:

* * *

><p>Sakura wake up excited, it was the day that Setg'in would be returning from his hunt. She got up and got ready quickly. She made her way to the training room, there was Bak'uub, Hult'ah and Thei'de like always. Sakura walked to them and greeted them before starting her morning training. They decided to make a pause for lunch. Sakura followed Thei'de to the weaponry room.<p>

"Isn't he late? When he's coming back, Thei'de?" She asked him arranging her weapons while he did the same. She wanted to see him so badly.

"Be patient." He growled softly while guarding the training spears. Sakura sighed. "Go eat something. You need all of you strength when he returns." He chuckled looking at her, she was blushing. Thei'de still didn't understand his friend fascination for her, the only thing he thought it was attractive in her was her scent and her fighting.

Sakura finished her lunch and got back to her training, she thought it was the best way to make the time pass. During training she was worried, Hult'ah always tried to cheer her up while Thei'de barked to her to stay focus. When the training was over Sakura ran to the docking port, she sat on the stairs that lead the upper floor to the dock, waiting. _'I'm going to kick his ass for being late'_. She thought.

Thei'de reunited with Za'zin and Pa'ya looking for news of his friend.

"No distress signals were sent." Pa'ya said looking at the holographic screen.

"I hope he learn his lesson. He passed from a calm hunter to a Yautja in heat who can't control his urges." Za'zin growled, still his son Halk'rath was worst.

"With her strong scent it's hard to stay calm." Thei'de murmured chuckling. Za'zin growled at him, he wasn't in the mood for jokes; one of his elite hunters should be back by now.

"If the worst happen, who will be responsible for the ooman?" Pa'ya asked looking at his father.

"Setg'in entrusted me that responsibility." Thei'de said. "If Elder Za'zin agrees…" He looked at his Elder looking for an answer.

"He should have spoken to me about this. But I do agree, you're already familiarized with her training. If Setg'in doesn't come back you're responsible for her until her chiva." Za'zin said nodding like he was thinking.

They finished their reunion. Za'zin and Thei'de were sure he was just late, the Xenomorph's Planet was a dangerous place but they knew Setg'in would be fine; he was Elite after all.

Sakura was still waiting; it was already late but fortunately in the mother ship was always warm. She was worried; tears began to form in her eyes _'He's not coming back… He broke the promise.'_ she thought desperately, sobbing. Somebody approached behind her.

"I knew I would find you here." Bak'uub said, sitting next to her. She quickly wiped her tears. "You should be resting Sakura." He growled softly at her.

"I'm not tired." She said supporting her chin on her arms that were holding her legs. Sakura didn't want anyone to see her crying.

"Sakura…" He sighed looking at the steps. "Hunting it's our life. We hunt for status, for honor, as entertainment… It's our way to prove ourselves by killing dangerous prey. You can't stay like this every time Setg'in is going on a hunt." He looked at her.

"I know… But what if he doesn't come back? I don't want to lose him too." She said in a low tone, trying to hold back her tears.

"Some of us could never return alive from our hunts. To be part of the clan you must understand and follow our ways." Bak'uub growled softly. Sakura didn't say anything; she just stood there looking at the empty space. "Besides, if Setg'in knows you're doubting of his capacities he might drag you to the Kainde Amedha planet and exterminate them all just to show you his worth and then he will stay mad at you and sulking at his quarters." He said trying to ease the tension.

"I can see that happen." She chuckled lifting her head.

"He's a great hunter Sakura, don't doubt him." He said putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I do not doubt. I'm just… worried." Sakura sighed, she did believe in Setg'in but the trauma of loosing her family made her fear some day she could lose him too.

"Don't worry. He'll be back." He growled softly. She looked at him and made a soft smile. "Now, go get some rest." He said getting up.

"I'm going to stay a little bit longer." Sakura said looking at the doors of the docking port.

"No you're not. Go to sleep or do I have to drag you to your quarters like Setg'in?" He barked crossing his arms.

"Bak'uub, since when you're so authoritarian?" She asked turning to him surprised.

"Since my friend doesn't look out for her wealth. Now come, I'll escort you there." He said extending his hand to help her getting up. He knew humans need to sleep more than Yautjas.

"Fine." Sakura chuckled and gladly accept his help.

Bak'uub escort Sakura to her quarters to make sure she rested. After saying their farewells she got ready to bed. Sakura didn't sleep that night she was to worry about Setg'in to sleep; she just prayed that he was alright. In the morning, she did the same routine: got ready and did her morning training. But today she was feeling more tired and distracted because she didn't sleep. Thei'de barked at her over and over but it was like she wasn't even there. At lunch break he called her to speak with her.

"What's wrong with you? You can't even do you're fighting stance or grab the combo-spear right!" He barked at her. His voice echoed through the training area.

"I'm sorry…" She said lowering her head, her voice sounded more like a whisper. Sakura was feeling so depressed she couldn't even train.

"Your chiva is in 26 days! Focus!" He barked again, she didn't reply. "Look…" He sighed. "If you want to live with us you can't let this things get you. The Yautja don't show that kind of… feelings." He said trying to make her understand that they have to be tough.

"So your species don't care about each other? You only live for hunt and mate? You're not allowed to care? That's just stupid!" She snaps with tears forming in her eyes. Sakura couldn't erase her feelings, she was human after all.

"Insolent, ooman! You were the one who wanted this! Don't you dare to disrespect the clan that is willing to accept you!" He growled loud at her, his mandibles were spread. Thei'de was becoming seriously angry. Some Yautja stopped doing their training and started pay attention to this commotion. Sakura didn't respond she just lower her head, she knew she had crossed the line. "I know oomans overreact when it comes to emotions, but here it's a sign of weakness. In a hunt that will distract you and get you kill." He said growling softly this time trying to calm himself, her body language show him that she regretted what she just said. The other Yautja returned to what they were doing thinking that nothing interesting was going on anymore.

"I know." Sakura said in a cold voice still looking at the ground. Thei'de was right, she couldn't let this distracted her from her training; this was going to be her new family so she had to live by their ways even though she didn't agreed or understand some aspects.

"Now go." He growled at her clicking his mandibles.

Sakura did what he commanded and left to grab something to eat even if she didn't have hungry at all, but she needed her strengths to do her training. To be a good hunter she needed to be focus and don't let anything distracted her not even the thought of her love ones, that's what she thought while eating. After she was done, Sakura got to the training room to complete her afternoon training. This time she stayed more focus, Thei'de thought that she had finally understood.

After the training Sakura followed Thei'de inside the weaponry room, there was a few Yautja there too. She had something in her mind.

"Thei'de…" She called softly to catch his attention. He turned around to face her. "I'm sorry, for talking to you like that. I didn't mean to disrespect you or the clan." Sakura said in a soft tone, bowing to him.

"I forgive you this time, only." He said clicking his mandibles and sighing.

"Thank you. I'm really grateful for everything the clan has done for me." She said raising her head now smiling.

"Save those words for the right time. Now go rest my pupil." Thei'de growled softly at her and patted her on the head. He just saw humans as prey but for some reason he was growing attached to this one. Sakura blushed for a little bit but answered with a smile before leaving to her quarters. She was surprised at the serious behavior that Thei'de showed today.

When she was in the female quarters walking in the halls that lead to her room, she spotted a very well known figure approaching her.

"Halk'rath! I'm starting to think that you live in this part of the ship." She said chuckling stopping and waiting for him to reach her.

"If I could, I would." He said chuckling too, stopping in front of her.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked, but immediately realized the obvious answer. "Never mind! Don't answer." She said quickly before he could even open his mouth. He chuckled at her reaction.

"What about you? Going to sleep… friend?" Halk'rath liked to call her by friend now, because she was his first female friend and also because he was a teaser.

"Or at least trying…" Sakura sighed lowering her head. She didn't need to say anything else; Halk'rath already knew she was thinking about Setg'in. Since no one was around, he stepped closer to her and bent down to embrace her and comfort her. "What are you doing?" She gasped thinking he was hitting on her again so she tried to push him away.

"Comforting a friend. Relax." He purred softly never letting her go. Sakura was now, confused but she stopped struggling, she needed to be comforted by a friend. She felt his strong arms around her neck and top back and rest her head on his right shoulder, how much she miss to be touched by Setg'in even if he was only gone for a few days, but it was the fear of his unknown condition that made her almost lose her sanity. Halk'rath wanted her badly but he knew that his feelings would never be returned since Sakura only wanted Setg'in; he was happy just by being her friend and being close to her. After a while they separated.

"Thank you Halk'rath." She said with a soft smile, he responded with a nod. "I better go to sleep or Bak'uub will get mad at me." She said making Halk'rath chuckle.

"Sleep well my friend." He clicked his mandibles, caressing her face with his hand.

"You too." She said give him a soft punch in the shoulder making him laugh before they went on separate ways. Both unaware, that someone was spying on them.

Sakura was now resting on her bed dressed in her nightgown, facing the window and looking to the stars outside. _'Setg'in where are you? Please come back to me.'_ she thought before closing her eyes and fall asleep.

Sakura woke up with someone shaking her softly by the shoulder.

"Wh… What…?" She said turning and sitting up with her eyes almost closed. She adjusted her vision to see who was waking her up at this time. On the left side of her bed was a Yautja with shoulder weight dreadlocks and yellow eyes. "Bak'uub? What are you doing here? It's not time for training, yet." She asked surprised, he never entered in her quarter's much less wake her up.

"Setg'in, he…" He said sitting on her bed, looking at her to tell her the news.

"What? He's what?" She asked grabbing his arm not letting him finish, she was starting to panic her heart was beating so fast, it was like it was pumping out of her chest.

"Setg'in, he's back." He finally said clicking his mandibles.

"Is he alright? Where is he?" She asked anxious, excited and worried grabbing Bak'uub's arm tighter. Sakura was breathing hard.

"Calm down." He chuckled patting her arm. "He just has some minor injuries. He's on the medical quarters with Nan'ku." As soon as he finished saying this Sakura almost flew out of the bed to the medical quarters running as fast as she could, finally he was here.

On the medical quarters was a very upset Setg'in trying to get up but Thei'de and Nan'ku kept trying to make him lie down.

"I said I'm fine!" Setg'in growled pushing them away. What he really wanted was to go see his beloved Sakura.

"No, you're not! Lie down, so I can treat you." Nan'ku growled back, grabbing his arm and injecting an analgesic with something that look like a syringe which made Setg'in growl louder. After a few more moments of struggle, Setg'in finally lay down quiet. Nan'ku examined his wounds, Setg'in had some bruises and cuts but what worried Nan'ku the most was his deep cut on the back fortunately wasn't too deep to be fatal or hit vital organs. "What happen here?" Nan'ku asked looking at his wound.

"A Kainde Amedha stabbed me with its tail." He snarled. Setg'in was now lying on his right side.

"Looks like you had a hard time there." Thei'de said clicking his mandibles; he was next to Nan'ku looking at his wound too. Setg'in just growled in response, he was too tired and in pain to argue back, the injection wasn't working yet.

After a few more minutes Sakura burst in the medical quarters where Setg'in was.

"Setg'in!" She said with sparkling eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Sakura." He purred loud and got up quickly only to be stopped and pushed back to the sitting position by Thei'de. She ran to him but stopped in the middle of the way remembering they were not mates yet and she might do anything disrespectful, she also noticed some neon green blood on him and gasped. Nan'ku and Thei'de knew this moment was inevitable; fortunately they were the only ones in this quarter. "Come here, my silly ooman." Setg'in purred noticing her hesitation. She looked at Nan'ku and Thei'de, they both nodded and she approached him. He reached his hand to touch her, clicking his mandibles.

"What took you so long? Do you know how much worried I was?" She screamed at him making him stop half way. "Don't you ever leave me concerned like this again you stubborn Yautja!" She continued yelling. Sakura was happy to see him but also angry for him for being late. Setg'in didn't know if he was angry or turned on by this sudden outburst, but he decided to go by the second. He got up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. She gasped feeling his claw fingers grabbing her tight, for a moment she thought he was mad.

"Leave." He growled to his two friends behind him while looking at her in the eyes. Setg'in just wanted to take her right there; her scent was driving him crazy already. His pain was all gone as soon as he put his eyes on her.

"Are you crazy Setg'in? I'm going to check your head for internal injuries." Nan'ku snarled at him.

"Looks like someone didn't learn from this hunt." Thei'de sighed and crossed his arms, thinking that Za'zin would send him on another hunt if he didn't control himself again.

Setg'in wasn't listening; he was to busy purring at her and thinking how good it felt to have her in his arms again. Sakura stretch and wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him, she was so happy. They didn't say anything; they just stood there staring at each other.

"Are you two done? I still need to heal you Setg'in." Nan'ku growled a little bit frustrated from waiting.

"So sweet… You look a truly Elite Hunter now." Thei'de laughed teasing him.

"You're late." Sakura finally said to Setg'in, stroking his locks.

"I'll make it up to you." He answered caressing her face with his mandibles purring, making her smile with delight.

"Pretend we're not are." The'de said teasing his friend.

"You can continue later, now let me treat you." Nan'ku said growling, he was a calm Yautja but someone didn't let him do his job he could get grumpy.

"You better do as he says." Sakura said softly, caressing his face. She wanted him healthy again and well as soon as possible. Setg'in growled and let her go not pleased with that and lay down on the bed again. Nan'ku started to check his wounds and treat him with some instruments and lotions that Sakura didn't recognized. She already knew a lot about weapons but medical instruments was not her area.

"Imagine if Elder Za'zin saw that? You would get in trouble… again." Nan'ku snarled at his friend while applying a lotion on the minor cuts to prevent infections.

"Worth it." Setg'in chuckled looking at Sakura who was smiling, she was right beside him. Both Thei'de and Nan'ku sighed. Thei'de was starting to think his friend was loosing his mind and his honorable ways just because a female, a human female.

"Turn around." Nan'ku said so he could treat his back wound. Setg'in did as told and growled louder when he felt a pressure on his large injury; Nan'ku was closing it with an instrument that looked like a stapler.

After some time of Nan'ku's heals, Steg'in's growls and Thei'de jokes a very angry Za'zin walked in the medical quarter. Sakura, Nan'ku and Thei'de bowed while Setg'in nodded.

"You're late." Za'zin growled at him. Setg'in thought he would hear the same thing over and over again by his fellows Yautja for the next days. "But I'm glad you returned alive." He continued this time with a softer expression.

"Do you doubt my capacities, Elder?" Setg'in snarled softly at his Elder.

"Stop your insolence! I will not be so tolerant next time." He barked coming closer to his bed. Setg'in just made a soft growl. "That's why you and the ooman are only allowed to see each other during her training until her chiva. I don't want any pregnant outsider in my clan." He growled looking at her. Sakura knew she was still considerer an outsider but that words still hurt her.

"Fine." He growled in response catching everyone by surprise, they all thought he would start objecting, especially Thei'de. Now Za'zin was happier to see his calm hunter behave like he was supposing to. Sakura didn't like this decision but she couldn't complain.

"Good. How is he?" Za'zin asked now turning his attention to Nan'ku.

"He's alright. He just has some cuts here and there, but I want to keep him here a day or two just to keep an eye on this wound on his back." Nan'ku explained pushing Setg'in's shoulder for him to turn over and show his wound.

"I understand. So, Thei'de will continue to train the ooman until he's recovered." Za'zin said not even looking at Thei'de who nodded with agreement. "Go to your quarters ooman." He said turning to Sakura making her jump a little at his demanding voice. "You're not allowed to be with him unless you're training." He growled softly.

"I-I'll go Elder. N'dhi'ja." She said bowing to them. Sakura wanted to protest but it was better if she obeyed. She looked at Setg'in before leaving he was looking at her too, he didn't want her to go but they had to comply with Za'zin's orders. Sakura left to her quarters.

"Don't let him leave before he's fully recover." Za'zin growled at Nan'ku before leaving too.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat (xenomorph)

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback<strong>

**Ravenxxx00:** I know… So sorry I was a meanie xD

**Lady Augustine: **Aw thank you! Your reviews are always so nice, I really like them. I hope you enjoy this chapter too *w*

**kamiccolo's rose: **Thank you! Sorry for updating so late :c

**HappyBlueGirl: **Hey! I wouldn't mind doing a one shot but unfortunately I don't watch Adventure Time so I don't know who are the characters, I'm sorry :c Thank you so much for liking my style! And the love xD Sorry to keep you waiting. :c


	14. I love you

**Author's note**: Greetings everyone! Another chapter, hope you like this one too. So... As you're going to noticed **I change some words to Yautja language**, I hope you don't mind. Also I was thinking that I should correct some things on my initial chapters as you noticed my writing changed a bit along the way, don't worry I'm not going to change anything in the plot I'm just going to correct chapters.** I also did a Poll **(you can find it on my profile)** where you can vote **(x2)** on your favorite Yautja Connected Character, so feel free to vote.** :) As always, **Thank you****so much for reading my story. **I love the reviews!So **check the bottom to read my feedback!** Oh! If you see any mistakes tell me!

**Waning:** Giggity time!

* * *

><p>Now Sakura couldn't sleep because of the excitement of Setg'in's arrival, at least now she could sighed from relieve, even if she could only see him during training. Sakura couldn't wait for him to get out of the medical quarters.<p>

In the morning Sakura did her normal routine and got to the training quarters to begin her morning training with her companions. When she arrived she greeted them, her presence in this area didn't disturbed much the other Yautja anymore; they were becoming used to her presence. Then she noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Thei'de?" Sakura asked looking around. Normally he was always here.

"I don't know, but we can start without him." Hult'ah said doing his fighting stance. "Come on Sakura, spar with me." He said poking her softly in her shoulder with his spear, teasing her.

"Alright! Prepare to lose." She said with a mischievous smile, doing her fighting stance. Hult'ah laughed.

"I'm next." Bak'uub said watching them preparing to fight.

Hult'ah and Bak'uub didn't want to say it but they were really proud of Sakura. They saw her growing from a weak and scared human to a strong and brave warrior. They were sure she was going to be a great hunter.

After a while Thei'de arrived, all of his pupils were already training. He approached Bak'uub and joined him on watching Hult'ah and Sakura sparring, they were so focus that they didn't noticed him. They saw her avoid almost every Hult'ah's blows, no doubt she was more agile, Thei'de even thought she was getting more muscle. Setg'in was a really good teacher, he was training her well, and of course Thei'de's train was helping her too and she had a good pack.

Sakura gave him a strong punch in the abdomen making him growl. '_She's_ _getting stronger everyday_.' Hult'ah thought. After a while he saw an opening and knocked her down by her legs with his spear, a movement taught by Thei'de.

"Someday I'll get you." Sakura said lying on the ground. She was a little frustrated.

"Someday…" Hult'ah chuckled, extending his hand to help her getting up, which she gladly accepted.

"Well done you two." Thei'de said clicking his mandibles. Sakura took his expression as a smile.

"My turn. Get ready Hult'ah." Bak'uub said approaching Hult'ah. Sakura got next to Thei'de and watched them start sparring.

"So… How is he?" Sakura asked Thei'de not taking her eyes of the fight.

"He's fine and impatient to get out of the medical quarters." He answered already knowing who she was asking about. Sakura smiled, she to was impatient. "Now, you spar with me." He growled softly turning to her and doing his fighting stance. Thei'de wanted to evaluate her progress, Sakura had never spar with him but she accepted the challenge.

They fought for a few time, it didn't take long for him to knock her down, but he thought she was getting well. Sakura knew there was no way she could defeat an experienced Yautja like Thei'de with so little training, but she hoped some day she would gave him a hard time defeating her.

After the morning training, Sakura did her usually daily routine, lunched and get back to training. The rest of the day went normally.

The next day on the medical quarters was a very grumpy Setg'in growling.

"Let me out already. I'm cured. I'm fine." Setg'in snarled lying bored on the bed to his friend that came to check on him.

"If you stop complaining, I'll let you out tomorrow morning." Said Nan'ku already annoyed by his requests. Setg'in growled and rolled over to his side to continue sleeping.

Meanwhile, Sakura was finishing her morning training with her pack. By the time of lunch she got to her quarters to eat and rest a little, her trainings were intensifying as her chiva was closer. Sakura open the doors of her room on the interface. In her room was waiting a familiar female Yautja with dreads until her shoulders and beautiful brown eyes, she was sitting on the chair next to the table full of food.

"Gkaun'yte Sakura." She greeted her getting up, making a soft nod.

"Gkaun'yte N'ritja." Sakura responded entering in her room, a little bit confuse by her presence.

"Sorry for making myself invited." N'ritja apologized; she didn't want to seem rude.

"No problem." Sakura chuckled, sitting on the other chair across the table and making her a sign to sit as well. "Is everything alright?" She asked concerned, it was unusual to N'ritja to visit her.

"Yes. I just thought we could… spend some time together. What do you think?" She asked for her opinion. N'ritja wanted to get closer to Sakura, she started to admired her a lot for everything she been through.

"I think it's a great idea." Sakura answered smiling; she missed having a female as a friend to talk about stuff that only girls could understand. Of course she had Kant'ra as well, but she couldn't always be around since those days she spend teaching Sakura. "So… have lunch with me?" She asked politely looking at all the food she got on the table that was more that enough for both.

"Yes." N'ritja answered happy. Fortunately she had another female taking care of her two pups, she could have left them with the father but Pa'ya was out, hunting with his pack.

They spend the lunch time talking about each other and enjoying each other company. Sakura learned that N'ritja had two young pups with Pa'ya, one male and one female. When the lunch was over they said they farewells. N'ritja promised to visit Sakura every time she could and to give news from Sakura to Kant'ra. Sakura then got back to her training and her normal routine.

The next day, Sakura got up to take a bath and dressed to her training. When she got to the training area there were lots of Yautjas, her pack, Thei'de and… Setg'in. She stopped in the middle of the way when she realized it was him, how she wanted to run to his arms but unfortunately she couldn't, so she just continued her way to them trying to hide all of her excitement.

"Gkaun'yte." Sakura greeted bowing, when she approached them. Bak'uub and Hult'ah were to busy sparring to respond. Thei'de and Setg'in nodded at her to let her know they were aware of her presence.

"Let's start you're training." Setg'in growled softly at her. Today they were training just the two of them, without her pack. He wanted to hold her and take her but around others he had to keep his old attitude, or else his status could lower.

The training went normally, like if he had never left. Sakura wanted to touch him, embrace him and tell him how much she loved him, but for now just to be close to him made her happy. They did a small break for Sakura grab something to eat and then got back to the training. Sakura spent the afternoon practicing her fighting with her wrist blades and the cloaking device, she loved to look invisible, Sakura felt she could hide and observe any form of life without it being disturbed. _'I feel like a voyeur.'_ She thought and giggled to herself earning a suspicious look from Setg'in.

It was already late and Sakura was still training like some Yautjas in the room and her pack.

"Let's call it a day." Hult'ah yawned very tired, resting his spear on his shoulder.

"I agree. I need some rest." Bak'uub said crouching and taking a deep breath.

"You pups need to be tougher. But you two did well today, you deserve to rest. So go ahead." Thei'de growl softly. He was proud of his pupils. Hult'ah and Bak'uub sighed, they could finally rest.

"Are you coming Sakura?" Bak'uub asked looking at her, she was clicking on her wrist gauntlet to turn off the cloaking and then he looked to Setg'in. Hult'ah followed his eyes as well.

"She's going to stay." Setg'in said clicking his mandibles. She was going to answer but Setg'in interrupted when she was opening her mouth. Both Hult'ah and Bak'uub nod at him. Sakura wasn't getting why she had to stay, she was feeling sleepy.

"Well… N'dhi'ja." Bak'uub said before turning to leave.

"We'll spar again tomorrow, Sakura. N'dhi'ja!" Hult'ah said his farewells on his always cheerful tone.

Both of them left. Thei'de was still with some of his other apprentices correcting some mistakes they did and teaching new moves of how to kill prey.

"You know I'm tired too. Why do I have to stay longer?" Sakura asked confused turning to Setg'in. She didn't mind staying with him she just wished it wasn't training.

"You don't want to stay with me?" He growled softly and cocked his head to the right side. Sakura loved when they did that, she always thought they looked cute.

"Of course I do. Is just…" She started to lower her voice like she was telling him a secret. "Being here with you and not being authorized to express my feelings for you it's torturing me." She said blushing.

"It's not easy for me too." Setg'in chuckled. He knew exactly how she was feeling, but he had a mischievous plan in mind. "Now, grab your spear and train with me." He commanded her softly. Sakura pouted in protest but it was useless.

Sometime later Thei'de approached them, all of his students were gone now to rest, there was still a few Yautja males training.

"Still here? I thought oomans needed more rest than Yautja." Thei'de said looking at the obvious tired Sakura.

"Yes they need." She said gasping and avoiding one of Setg'in's blows. Setg'in growled at his friend and at Sakura that was distracted.

"I get it. I leave you two… alone." Thei'de said in a teasing tone of voice. "Well almost." He chuckled when he turned around and saw some Yautjas in the room.

"Enough!" Setg'in barked for her to stop when he easy avoid one of her spear blows. Sakura stopped and sighed from relieve, she was tired and sweaty. "Pack your weapons." He growled softly at her. Since Sakura was still an outsider she wasn't allowed to keep personal weapons, she could only have the mask and gauntlet device.

"Alright." She said smiling and got to the weaponry room followed by Setg'in. The room was empty, there was no one there, it was already late, and she stored her spear on the wall next to the others. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms embracing her small body from behind.

"I want you." He purred in her ear using his mandibles to caress it.

"Now?" She chuckled nervously.

"Yes." He purred holding her tightly and biting her on the neck making her moan softly. Her strong scent was becoming more intense, the only thing that made him lose his cool.

"You know we can't." She said trying to push him away but she only made him move his hands to her hips to grab her tightly. "We can be caught." She gasped. He let her go with an annoyed growl, she was right they couldn't be caught.

"Come with me." He purred at her making a sign for her to follow him. Sakura was hesitant at first, she had a small idea how this was going to end, but she followed him.

Setg'in took her to one of the small rooms near the training area where more gear was storage. He pushed her in and rapidly put his hands on her waist pulling her closer to him. He bit her hard on the shoulder.

"Setg'in…" Sakura moan softly grabbing his locks, he responded with a loud purr. Setg'in hugged her, lifting her off the floor. She loved to feel his strong arms around her; she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist while he pushed her against the gray wall. He started to caress her face with his mandibles. He looked at the mark on her cheek, remembering the day he mark her, now he was sure it had been one of his best decisions. He was aware that they shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted more, he wanted her to scream his name, so he bit her on the neck making her moan again. Sakura wouldn't just let him do what he wanted, now was her turn. She began to kiss his face while her hands caressed his locks. He purred with delight, seeing her opportunity, Sakura lower her head and bit him on the neck making him growl.

"I thought you were tired." Setg'in chuckled.

"I was just teasing you." Sakura giggled when she lift her head to look at his bright yellow eyes. Now she thought that probably it was a bad idea to have done that.

"You shouldn't tease a grown male in heat." He roared playfully at her. Setg'in held her with one hand and started to undone her short armor top with the other.

"Setg'in…" She said softly grabbing his hand to stop him. "I think we should stop. Imagine if Elder Za'zin finds out. He knows everything." She said looking at him with a concerned look. It wasn't like she didn't want it, but she feared for Setg'in's safety.

"Your scent is telling me otherwise." Setg'in growled softly in her ear. "Don't worry about that now. Let's enjoy our time together." He nibbled in her ear. Sakura sighed, it was impossible to make him change his mind, she felt like they were secret lovers that were sneaking out to be together and that Za'zin was the villain trying to keep them apart.

Setg'in put her down and continued what he was doing before being interrupted, he undone her top armor letting it fall in the floor revealing her breasts. He groaned at the sight and took one on his large hand making her sigh with pleasure. He then bent down to caress her breasts with his mandibles giving soft bites on her nipples, Sakura moan. Every time he touched her it send chills down her spine. He moved his hands to take off her lower cloth and threw it to somewhere in the room, he couldn't wait; her strong scent was filling the room. He quickly removed his lower cloth, Sakura gasped and blushed at how big he was already, she couldn't help but feeling impressed every time she saw him naked. Setg'in groaned thrilled at her expression, it amused him. He pressed his body against hers so she could feel him; he grabbed her by the butt and lifted her. Sakura held on him by the neck. Then he started to position himself between her legs and she wrapped her legs around him again. He didn't wait for her to get comfortable and shove it in with a loud groan, Sakura tried to conceal her imminent scream by gripping his locks harder, while he started to do slow movements, Setg'in wanted to enjoy this moment as much as possible. They knew it was wrong, but it felt too good. She rested her head on his shoulder to muffle her moans, letting him took her body how he wanted. His groans, purrs and growls were increasing at the same time his motions were, he was close to his release and her strong scent were speeding it up. Sakura could feel her orgasm coming as well and bit her lip when it came; he could feel her muscles caressed him softly, with this sensation and a few more deep thrusts he arched his head and came deep inside her with a loud groan.

"Are you alright?" He asked breathing hard and putting her down.

Sakura nod in response smiling softly, she was feeling more than tired after a long day of training and late mating. Setg'in started to graze his mandibles on her neck, he wanted her again but he knew she was tired and in need to sleep, so he let her go. She picked up all of her clothes and dressed herself. She looked up at him, he was finishing putting his lower cloth, she smile softly and approached him embracing his large body from behind making him purr.

"_I love you_." She said in English snuggling on his back.

"What does that mean?" He purred intrigued. Setg'in had heard it before when he was on earth hunting but didn't understand really well the actual meaning in human language.

"It means that I like you more than anything and care about you deeply. That I'm devoted to you." Sakura tried to explain, it was hard to describe a feeling. He chuckled and turned around to embrace her.

"_I lovrre you_." He growled trying to express to her the same thing. Sakura chuckled, it was always interesting see them trying to pronounce human words. "We better go now." He purred caressing her face with his mandibles.

"Agreed." She chuckled feeling sleepy.

Sakura and Setg'in went in different ways after they left the room. Sakura just hoped they didn't get in trouble again.

In the morning Sakura didn't want to get out of the bed, she was still feeling tired but she couldn't skip training so she reluctantly got up. After her morning bath, she dressed and went to the training area where her pack, Thei'de and Setg'in were. Setg'in purred softly remembering the events of last night, when he saw her enter. She walked to them and greeted them, Setg'in gave her order to train with her pack and she complied. Sakura then started to spar with her two friends.

"You seem in a good mood today." Thei'de said approaching his friend, clicking his mandibles after correcting two of his pupils.

"I got good reasons to be." He growled softly gazing Sakura, who was avoiding Hult'ah's blows with less accuracy. Seeing her fighting was a turn on for him.

"I see those reasons." Thei'de chuckled looking at her too. "Did you two have fun last night?" He growled, teasing his friend.

"Mind your own business." He grunted and walked to Sakura to correct her wrist blades moves leaving Thei'de laughing softly.

The days had passed quickly and Sakura was now only one week away of her chiva. Before this week Sakura's days went normally; she train every day with her pack, getting stronger by the day, Setg'in always tried to make her stay longer so he could mate with her but she always found excuses so they couldn't get in trouble leaving a very annoyed Setg'in, N'ritja always found time to visit Sakura almost everyday, they already shared a strong bound, Kant'ra visited her four times to check on her and Sakura occasionally found Halk'rath walking on the female quarters halls.

Sakura was now ready for her first preparation hunt, Setg'in would go with her to help her training with Za'zin reluctant approval but every one needed at least one preparation hunt before their chiva. Since Za'zin reduced the time of her training she only had time to one preparation.

She was going to finally test what she had learned so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Translation:<strong>

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja- Farewell/Good bye

* * *

><p>My senses tell me next chapter is going to be huge xD I'm already working on it and maybe is going to take a little bit longer. And I'm glad to announce that... Sakura is going to finally do her chiva next chapter. Spoiler? -shot- D:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Feedback:<strong>

Lady Minuialwen: I hope you enjoy this chapter *w*

Lar'ja-sain'ja: Thank you *w* I'm glad you like them. Setg'in, he never learns xD - (Check the story of this person too)

Scarlet-Black-Rose: Thank you, thank you! *o* I will! I'll try to update more chapters faster. *A*

Lady Augustin: Thank you *o* I always enjoy reading your reviews. As you can see he came back with some bruises, but he's alright xD The one that was watching them is going to be a surprise =P Hope you enjoy this chapter too ^^


	15. Preparations

**Author's note**: It's been so long… Sorry for this extremely late update, this chapter gave me a lot of work and it's still not finished. I had a "writer block" which difficult even more the outcome of this chapter and my lack of time to write didn't help either. To compensate the time you've been waiting I wrote an extra long chapter, I hope it's worth the wait. Thank you for your patience and for keep reading! I love all the reviews, hits and faves you folks give me; it keeps me motivated to continue. Sorry there's no feedback to the reviews in this one, but I read and enjoy them all. Thank you so much. I apologize for any mistakes; if you spot one let me know. Enjoy!

**Waning:** It's sexy time and you know it!

* * *

><p>One more day of training had passed, leaving almost six days until Sakura's chiva. She felt tired, her training were much more intense. In the morning she would finally do a hunt for training.<p>

Sakura was packing her training weapons, again she was almost the last one leaving the training area, Setg'in followed her.

"You've been denying me for so long. Why?" He growled softly in her ear, grabbing her from behind, no one was in the weaponry room so he felt like showing his affections.

"Elder Za'zin." She responded chuckling. "You know we can't risk anything now, we're so close." She turned around smiling to face him and embrace him.

"As soon as you come back from your chiva, I'll part to hunt you an honorable trophy to make you my mate." Setg'in groaned softly at her. He couldn't wait for that day, he would hunt one of the most dangerous creatures that only high rank Yautja were able to take down, so he could show her how worthy he was.

"And I will accept it." She said snuggling her head on his chest making him purr. After a while they broke apart.

"Rest well; tomorrow I'll take you to hunt to prepare you. We leave early." He said proud caressing her face with his claw fingers. She responded with a nod.

The next day Sakura got up, took a bath and dressed on her armor. She felt nervous but confident, she could finally test everything Setg'in and Thei'de taught her. Setg'in was waiting for her on the training area so she could pick up weapons. Another thing that she was anxious for: after her chiva she could have personal weapons. Then they got to the docking port, there were Bak'uub and Hult'ah next to Setg'in's ship.

"Gkaun'yte, Hult'ah and Bak'uub. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised when they approached them.

"To wish you good luck, of course." Bak'uub answered clicking his mandibles.

"Thank you." She said smiling at her two companions.

"Bring some trophies." Hult'ah said cheerful as always.

"I will!" Sakura said excited. It was always good to receive the support of her friends, it give her strength.

Setg'in clicked on his gauntlet device to open the ship and descend the ramp. He then turned to Sakura and gave her a soft growl for her to follow him and enter. She complied but she stopped in the middle of the ramp to wave at her friends, they wave back and she followed Setg'in on the way in. When she entered, old memories suddenly flash through Sakura's mind, she remember the first time she entered here her all life changed. The ship remained the same, she looked around and gazed the skulls on the hall wall, and they were impressive today as they were when she first saw them, she walked closer to see them better. Setg'in was too busy on the 'cockpit' preparing the ship on auto-pilot and sending the sign that they were leaving to notice Sakura was having a flashback. Sakura felt some trembles, the ship was taking off and after a few seconds the mother ship could be seen in the distance.

After everything was settled Setg'in got up and walked to the main circle hall were Sakura was admiring his trophies, he purred thrilled and rouse his chest proud of them. He then came closer to her and embraced her form behind.

"Impressed?" He asked purring and caressing her neck with his mandibles. This was just a few of his trophies; his best ones were in the mother ship along with more great trophies of other Yautja.

"Just like the first time." Sakura said smiling softly. She giggled thinking the first time she saw his face.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I was just thinking the first times we spent together, here." She sighed happily holding on his arms that were wrapped around her.

Now Setg'in was thinking about it too. The times he wanted to touch her and have her but thought it was wrong and not honorable for a hunter like him have such desires for what his race considered prey. How things had changed since those days. He still loose his control and patience with her and that was something that he knew that probably would never change, but he liked that way.

"Silly ooman…" Setg'in chuckled to teaser her; she was always triggered by his teasing.

"Don't call me that!" She turned around pouting and crossing her arms, releasing herself from his embrace making Setg'in chuckle more. She started to laugh too.

"The only reason I'm not mating with you right now is because I want you with full strength when we get there." He growled softly grabbing her by the arms and pulling her closer to him. "Next time, it will get rough." He purred in her ear.

"I know." Sakura chuckled playing with his locks that were on front. "Where are we going?" She asked curious, he didn't tell her where they were going.

"We are going to hunt on one Kv'var-N'ithya." He answered, purring feeling her touch. Sakura tried to copy them and cocked her head to the side. "It's a planet where preys are dropped so we could hunt." He explained her when she looked at him confused. Sakura thought it wasn't the nicest thing to do, but she had to obey.

Sakura was next to Setg'in in the control's room already fully armed with her mask on like him. He was preparing to land the ship. It had been a short trip, Sakura guessed they probably took one hour; Setg'in wanted to make this hunt quick and beneficial to her since her chiva was only a few days away. A few bumps were felt and they landed, the cloaked device was activated and they were ready to hunt.

As soon they step out of the ship Sakura felt a soft breeze running through her body. _'It feels so good. I missed this…'_ She thought; it had been a long time since she was outside. The planet was full of vegetation, like a jungle. She walked to some plants that were around them and touched one of the soft green leaves. Setg'in watched her through his mask; he let her enjoy the moment.

"We have to go now." Setg'in growled softly at her direction after a while. Sakura turned to him and nodded.

Sakura followed Setg'in through the jungle running, they had their cloaking device activated but she could seem him on her mask with the thermal vision. They were looking for prey; it should have plenty of it since this was a planet exclusive for hunting and training so they had many races to choose from. It was also a planet shared by other fellow clans; each one had its own area to hunt. Still, Setg'in wondered if they would come across with another hunting party while Sakura wondered what she would find. Suddenly he stopped and she stopped too, he crouched and begun inspecting the soil with the different visions on his mask, then he made a sign to her to come forward. Sakura crouched beside him.

"Look. This trail is fresh." He growled softly and clicked his mandibles pointing at the ground. She changed her vision too and saw a strange footprint; then she looked up and saw more footprints heading north. "I will hunt this one first to show you how it's done." He growled softly.

Sakura and Setg'in followed the trail of footprints, until he made her a sign to stop. They were cloaked behind a large tree. Then, Sakura looked over Setg'in's shoulder and saw a strange creature next to a lagoon; it seemed it was drinking water. It was grey with green stripes and it walked on two legs. Sakura thought it looked like a velociraptor, but its face was like an ant with big and treating mandibles. Setg'in made her a sign for her to wait. He approached the creature silently; he decided to kill it with his wrist blades. When he was close enough behind the creature he revealed himself deactivating the cloak device and let out a roar, Setg'in wanted a hand to hand combat. The creature turned around and roared back at him, charging at him. It tried to chop his head with his large mandibles, but he grabbed them and quickly threw it on the ground. Setg'in then pierced the creature throat with his wrist blades and the creature grunted before die. It was a dangerous creature but Setg'in was already an experienced hunter so he killed it quickly. Sakura watched impressed behind the tree, she started to think if she was able to take the life of a creature.

"That was amazing." Sakura said when he came close to her.

"Now is your turn to impress me." Setg'in growled softly at her, retracting his wrist blades.

Now it was her time to lead the hunt. Sakura ran carefully through the jungle scamming the area with her mask, looking for fresh trails while Setg'in followed her, evaluating her performance. She finally found a trail of fresh footprints on the soil, she followed them. On the distance she spotted a creature, Sakura scam it with the mask, she thought it looked like a humanoid but with an insect exoskeleton, she had already seen some of its skulls on the trophy room. She studied the creature through the different visions of the mask, preparing her strategy; she made a mental note to be careful with the sharp claws. Setg'in didn't say anything; he let her take her time. Sakura approached the creature silently and revealed herself only when she was on its sight range; she remembered the code of honor they had taught her, the prey must be lawful to kill. The creature turned around when it noticed the presence of a stranger and made some sort of howl. Sakura prepared her wrist blades while feeling the adrenaline running through her body. The humanoid charged at her roaring, trying to slash her with its claws, she quickly dodged the attack and scratch the creature chest with her wrist blade making it back away. The humanoid looked at her analyzing her; she could see its dark green blood dripping from the scratches she had made. Sakura was already breathing hard because she was full of new sensations; Setg'in watched from the distance her development. She was focus trying to figure out what would be its next move. The creature made some false charges trying to catch her off guard, when it thought there was an opening it charged at her again faster this time and jumped on top of her, knocking her down. Setg'in become worried but he couldn't help her; this was something that she needed to do alone. It tried to slash her again with his claws on her face, but she quickly avoid the blow by cutting its hand with her wrist blades. The creature jumped back roaring, giving her a chance to get up and throw the disks at its throat, killing it. It fell on the ground bleeding. Sakura sighed from relieve, she still had the adrenaline running through her veins, not believing what just happened.

"What a strange feeling…" She whispered looking down at the dead creature.

"You got me worried for a while." Setg'in growled softly patting her shoulder. He was proud of her; she had just made her first trophy.

"What do you think?" She asked about her performance turning her head to look at him.

"I think you did well. It wasn't an easy prey." He growled softly. He thought it was strange that she didn't seemed very excited with her first trophy, normally the first one was always a motive for happiness.

"What do I do now?" She asked softly crouching next to the creature gazing the dark green blood that stained the soil. Setg'in crouched next to her and helped her preparing the skull so she could take it as a trophy. Sakura thought it was somehow disgusting but it had to be made.

Setg'in and Sakura keep hunting that day. He showed her how to prepare traps and how she could lure prey. She already owned a few trophies; the first one was the must difficult, the next ones she had hunted were still a challenged to her but she did well, she even thought that she was getting the hang of it even though she had some minor cuts.

On the planet it was already sunset, so Setg'in thought it was better if they returned to the mother ship. She had learned quickly and she was ready for her chiva, the four trophies she now carried were the proof of it. It wasn't much, but for a human with so less training it was perfect.

They returned to the ship and Setg'in set it on auto-pilot, then he helped her finish preparing her trophies.

"You can keep them on your room when we return." He growled softly at her. Sakura was gazing the skulls she owned. "Sakura?" He growled a little louder to catch her attention. She looked at him. "You're too quiet since you made your first trophy, aren't you happy?" He asked cocking his head.

"I am." She said softly taking off her mask. Sakura reached to his mask and took it off too, putting it on the wall next to some weapons. She caressed his face and gave him a soft kiss on the right side of his face.

Setg'in thought they could take advantage of this time they were alone so he grabbed her by the arm and almost dragged her to the bedroom and pushed her back on the bed, making her gasp.

"Undress yourself." Setg'in growled already taking off his cloth. Sakura was about to protest but Setg'in already knew what she was going to say. "We're alone and no one will know." He said removing his metal gear. She gave him a suspicious look. "Then I'll undress you." He growled with a mischievous look, taking off his last lower piece of clothing, standing now completely naked. He quickly climbed on top of her grabbing her arms and holding them above her head with his left hand, making her his prisoner and letting his other hand free to abuse her body.

"Not fair!" Sakura chuckled trying to get free from his grip.

Setg'in started to take her top armor and the short top she had underneath, unfortunately he had to let her go in order to get the clothes out. He growled softly at the sight of her exposed breasts, he bent down and nibbled on her nipples making her moan softly. Sakura decided to relax and enjoy the moment too for once; she thought he was transforming her into a pervert. _'I keep contradict myself.'_ Sakura thought at how she didn't want it because it wasn't right but then she'd always ended up giving in. She grabbed him by his locks when she felt his erection on her leg.

"Our pups will never starve." He purred when he lift his head and grabbed one of her breasts with his large hand, it was one of things he liked more on her body.

"Lie down on your back." Sakura said softly caressing his chest with her fingers and biting her lip.

"Why?" He asked confused with her request and cocked his head.

"Just do it." She chuckled at his curiosity. He complied with her request and lay down on the bed next to her. She sat on top of him with her legs on each side of his body, making him growl.

"What are you doing?" He growled not comfortable with the situation. Setg'in never allowed the females be on top of him or in control, he had to be always the dominate one. When Sakura bent down and started to leave small kisses and bites along his chest he purred louder in response, remembering that Sakura was not like any other female, she was special. She got lower on his torso as he watched her, intrigued by her movements. Sakura then got him by surprise when she licked his entire hard member making him groan and shiver amazed by this new sensation. She giggled feeling a little bit mean and naughty. He was about to roll over so he could be on top and take her how he want it.

"Wait! I'm not done." She managed to stop him by placing her hands on his chest. Sakura got up and undressed the rest of her gear and cloth. Setg'in growled in frustration, he was getting tired of waiting. She got on top of him again, grabbed his member and slide down slowly with a loud sighed and started to do slow movements, digging her nails on his stomach. Setg'in growled, letting her be on control for a while, but he grabbed her hips to force her to move faster. After a while he rolled over so he could be on top and take her how he wanted, he started to slam his body against hers, grunting with each thrust. He rocked himself in and out of her faster, she gasped for air every time he thrust. Sakura moan louder when she felt her orgasm coming and grabbed his locks, Setg'in was close too, he dig his claws on her waist so he could go deeper. He had never felt so much in heat before and her scent was stronger than ever, only increasing his pleasure. After a few more deep thrusts he came inside her while biting her hard on the shoulder making her scream softly. He lifted his head to look at the mark he had left, then he clicked his mandibles closer to her ear.

"I'm still not satisfied." He purred in her ear and bit it, before lifting his head again to look her in the eyes, not removing himself from inside her.

"Me neither." She chuckled biting her bottom lip and caressing his face. It was all he wanted to hear.

Setg'in and Sakura spent most of the returning time mating. When they were almost arriving, he got up and dressed to prepare the ship for landing, he wasn't too happy about it, he wanted to keep mating with her. Sakura took a quick shower before dressing; after she was done, she waited on the hall with her trophies. When everything was settled and they were close to the mother ship, Setg'in joined her and embraced her from behind.

"We're almost there." He growled softly running his mandibles through her neck.

"I'm so tired." She said with a big yawn. Sakura was feeling sleepy after a long day of hunting and mating, she thought it wasn't a good idea mating after hunting, since that left her exhausted. While Setg'in thought that there was nothing better than mating after a good hunt.

"I know." He purred letting her go and standing beside her. "You can rest when we arrive." He growled softly.

The shift landed and the ramp descended. Sakura and Setg'in left the ship; on the docking port were Hult'ah and Bak'uub waiting for them, they wanted to see how well she had done.

"Look, Sakura's first trophies!" Hult'ah said excited pointing at Sakura.

"Gkaun'yte." She greeted them smiling, when she approached them. Setg'in stood behind her.

"Impressive. You hunted some dangerous prey. You didn't get hurt?" Bak'uub asked taking a closer look at the skulls she had, Hult'ah did the same.

"Not really. I think I just have some cuts." She said looking down at her.

From the observation floor to the dock port, Za'zin and two of his sons watched them talking. He was impressed by the human's trophies, she did better then he thought, trained by Setg'in and Thei'de was no surprise she did so well.

"She didn't even get hurt." Thw'ei growled softly amazed. He and Pa'ya hadn't had much contact with Sakura. But Thw'ei was learning more about her with Nan'ku and Kant'ra.

"Even for a human, she seems to have some potential." Pa'ya said clicking his mandibles. He didn't approved completely the idea of having her around and make her part of the clan, but he couldn't stop feeling curious since his mother, brothers and mate liked her so much.

"Let's see if she can survive her chiva." Za'zin growled softly before leaving.

Sakura said her farewells to her friends and Setg'in after a quick chat with them. Setg'in wanted to spend more time with her, but he couldn't. She headed towards to her room, carrying her trophies proudly, some Yautjas passed through her, all of them looked at her surprised but didn't even bother to congratulate her since she was still considerer an outsider, but not for long. She couldn't stop but giggle every time she saw their surprised faces. Sakura got to her room and placed her trophies on the wall that was design to it. She sighed happily looking at them. _'I can't imagine their faces when I pass my chiva.' _ She thought chuckling. Then she heard someone knocking on her door.

"Come in." She yelled not taking her eyes of her skulls.

"I had to come see it." Halk'rath said clicking his mandibles and entered, standing by her side, admiring the trophies too. His brother had already told him the news.

"What do you think?" She asked still admiring, putting her hands on the hips. She knew the news traveled fast around the ship.

"I think you're going to be a great hunter, Sakura." Halk'rath growled softly, now looking at her. He thought that Sakura was the type of female that he wanted as a mate for life, if he ever got a steady one.

"Thank you, Halk'rath." She said turning to him with a smile on her face. "I'm so tired." She yawned making her way to the bed and lying on the bed, curling up. She was so exhausted, that she didn't bother that Halk'rath was there.

"I leave you to rest then." He said preparing to leave. But when he was reaching to the door he turned around to look at her again, she had already fallen asleep; he chuckled at how fast it happen. Halk'rath decided to walk to her bed and sat on it, looking at her with a tenderness look. _'I can't stop myself from wanting you._' He thought while stroking her hair with his hand. He bent down and caressed her face softly with his mandibles, it warm his heart seeing her so peaceful.

"Setg'in…" Sakura moan softly still asleep and rolled to the other side.

"How I wish that I was the one you dream." Halk'rath purred in her ear. He gave her a soft nibble on the ear before leaving her quarters. Again, somebody watched him leaving the room.

The next morning Sakura woke up and stretched. _'I'm still tired. I can't stop counting the few days I have left.'_ She thought getting up. She took a quick shower and dressed in her armor, her stomach started to rumble, she was hungry and no servant brought her food so she decided to eat on the females' meal room. When she entered, some females stopped doing what they were doing to look at her making Sakura feel a little intimidated. _'I guess I should come here more often.'_ She thought feeling the tension.

"Gkaun'yte." Sakura greeted bowing. The females greeted back and got back to their activities, Sakura sighed relieved. She quickly ate something and went to the training area.

When she entered the training room, she immediately saw the familiar faces that could usually be found there. She could already recognize some other Yautjas that were always there, even though she didn't have any contact with them. She walked to her pack to greet them, the morning training started.

She took a break to get something to eat with Setg'in's authorization. When she entered in her quarters there was already food waiting for her. _'Good, I'm starving!'_ She thought gazing the food on the table. Someone knocked on her door when she was already eating.

"Come in." Sakura tried to yell with her mouth full.

"Gkaun'yte!" N'ritja greeted entering in her quarters and quickly sat on the chair next to her. Sakura smiled at her. They were already such good friends that they skipped formalities when they were alone. "I heard that you already got your first trophies, can I see them? And Elder Kant'ra wants to know how are you and she apologies for not coming to see you." She spoke quickly due to her excitement making Sakura chuckle.

"I'm fine and they're right over there." Sakura chuckled turning around to point at them. She felt happy that N'ritja trusted her enough to show her that she too had a childish nature sometimes; she also felt that they had become something like best friends, since they talked about things that only females could understand.

N'ritja got up and walked to the wall where the trophies were and clicked her mandibles, she was impressed.

"I know I shouldn't say it. But, I already feel that you are part of the clan." N'ritja growled softly gazing the skulls.

"Thank you." Sakura said softly, she knew N'ritja had been a breeder all her life but she wondered if she had wanted to be a hunter. "Do you want to eat with me?" She asked politely.

"No, thank you. I have already eaten with my pups." She answered looking at her. Sakura responded with a smile. After a while of making her company, during her break, she got back to her quarters to be with her children and Sakura got back to her training.

The days had pass quickly and Sakura was now one day away from her chiva. She was feeling nervous and a little bit scared. Her training was so intense lately that she barely had time to eat or rest; Setg'in was making sure she was completely ready. On the day before the chiva, Sakura and her pack were dismissed from training to rest and make preparations for the big day.

* * *

><p>This chapter it's so long that I had to divide it… I'm still writing it and since I didn't want to spend more time without new updates I decided to divide it, making it in two o.O I'm sorry to keep you folks waiting; I'll try to post the next chapter this week.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Translation: <strong>

Kv'var-N'ithya – Kv'var: Exercises/Hunts. N'ithya: Earth/Ground/Dirt/Land (I don't know if this exists or anyone thought of that before, I just combined two words that I found on the "Yautja dictionary" to name the planets where they hunt. xD)

Kainde Amedha – Hard Meat (xenomorph)

Chiva - Rite of passage

Gkaun'yte - Greetings/Hello

N'dhi'ja - Farewell/Good bye

N'jauka - Welcome


	16. Read! Important Announcement!

Hello everyone!

I think is time for me to give you some news about this Story. I have a very **IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT** and I hope everybody understands and don't start bashing me or anything like that. Please people, understand, cooperate with me and make sure you read all of this.

So... The Story is on Hiatus because of my lack of time and inspiration, lately.

Then a few days ago I remember something, **I want to upgrade this story**. How? I'm going to re-write this story from the beginning as a new story. The main idea that I have for the story will remain almost the same, I'm going to change the name and personality of the main oc human female character, the rest of the characters names and personalities will remain the same. Also, I got brand new ideas for the story! I want a better and complex story, but also an easy one so everybody can enjoy. I think you people deserve a better story from me and I need a fresh new start.

As many people know, its said that many stories with too much mature content are being deleted, and mine is not that innocent as many of the readers know. So... Just in case, I'm thinking on: post a softer version here and a raw version somewhere else (don't know where yet). An option I'm still considering.

That's it... Don't hate me. I hope everybody understands that I'm not ending the story, I'm just going to do a full upgrade. Is going to take some time, but I hope you all appreciate my effort. **If you have any questions for me or want any information about the Old Connected and the soon New Connected, just send me a private message (pm) and I will answer as soon as I can.**


	17. Happy Announcement (quick update)

**Hello everyone!**

Wow~ Its been too long since I gave any news. Don't hate me! xD I think is time for me to let you guys know what's happening.

I'm so happy that people still enjoy this story and still want me to continue it. So I thought that I should let you guys know through here (fastest and easiest way xD) what I'm doing.

Don't think that I stopped writing or gave up, but I had like a writer's block and few time to write. Dx

But... I'll be coming back pretty soon with a new Connected upgraded story like I said. :D I think this story really needed a new start like I said before. It wasn't fair for anyone if I just replaced the chapters in this story with new ones or actually deleted it (this one wasn't even an option), so since the story has followers that are waiting patiently I though this was the best way to inform everyone.

I already started writing the first chapter, I will try to upload it here still this mouth or the next one (if I find the time). The title of the story will be "**Connected I: New Beginning"**, so you guys know when you see it. xD As I said before it will be uploaded as a new story and it will have some changes. (For better, I hope.)

I want to thank everyone that still enjoys this story, still fave it and follow me. Thank you so much for everything! Specially for having patience. xD I hope you'll enjoy the new one as much as this one, I know I'm enjoying writing it again. Also, I want to thank to Lady Augustin too, she's an amazing person.

I apologize for my English, it's already pretty late. x.x

Thank you~ See you all soon! :D


	18. Status Update (What am I doing?)

Hey! Long time no see... I'm really sorry for taking so long to give any news. Dx

_I thinks this is the fastest and easiest way to let everyone know what's going on with this story, I'm sorry if this bothers someone._

First of all, **I want to thank everyone that still fav, follow, review and still message me about this story.** It means so much to me that everyone still loves this and that keeps me inspire.

Don't worry!** I'm not giving up with this story!** In fact, I already have the Chapter 1 of the updated version almost done. But due to some technical problems from my part it might take some more time to upload something. So please people, bear with me for a little longer. x.x As I said before, don't panic! The new version has the same characters and the main idea is still the same. I just want a story with better English and with a better structure. _I might need some kind of Beta Reader on the future for this story._

I let you know a small detail: the main female human character will no longer be named Sakura, instead it will be named Karin. Same character but with a different name, the other characters will still have the same names. What do you think about the name?

I talk about this all the time, but this time I want everyone's opinion, so here it goes:** Do you prefer to have the chapters of this story removed and updated with the new version OR do you prefer to maintain this one around here and I will create a new story entry?**

I apologise for any bad English. x.x

*rolls away to infinity*


End file.
